Estarei sempre em seu coração
by Pink Potter
Summary: Continuação da fic “Amor por correspondência” que de preferência deve ser lida antes, para um melhor entendimento desta fic. Agora em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Harry vai se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort e tentar acabar de vez com a Segunda Guerra. V
1. Um verão um pouco diferente

N/A inicial: Ahh... Sei que a continuação demorou, mas só agora que reparei que não tinha postado aqui... se esconde. Espero que gostem... Oo uma das minhas primeiras fics, heuieeiheuiheuihe!!

**Resumo:** Continuação da fic "Amor por correspondência" que de preferência deve ser lida antes, para um melhor entendimento desta fic. Agora em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Harry vai se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort e tentar acabar de vez com a Segunda Guerra. Vários acontecimentos prometem tornar esse ano inesquecível, e Harry não vai querer desperdiçar um segundo sequer!!!

Um verão um pouco diferente

Harry voltou para passar o verão na casa dos Dursley como fez nos últimos setes anos. Para o garoto pareci que foi ontem que ele descobriu que era bruxo e que poderia ir para Hogwarts. Os anos passaram voando, cada um mais diferente e cheio de aventuras que o outro, mas para ele, nenhum deles foi melhor que o ano que havia passado. Foi no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts que ele descobriu estar apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, e teve certo trabalho pra confessar isso e poder namorar a garota.

Mas o ano não foi só de alegrias, por pouco não perdera seu novo amor nas mãos de Voldemort. Quando ele se lembrava disso sentia um aperto no coração; enquanto Voldemort estivesse vivo, todos que ele amasse estariam em perigo, e foi neste dia, quando ele quase perdeu Hermione, que ele aceitou seu destino e prometeu a si mesmo que quando chegasse a hora não hesitaria em derrotar Voldemort.

Ele estava em seu quarto, vendo Hermione pela centésima vez, naquele dia, através de seu medalhão quando recebeu uma coruja. Harry pulou de alegria, pois deste que chegara, há mais de um mês, não tinha noticias de ninguém do mundo mágico, já que por medida de segurança as corujas eram evitadas ao máximo. Torcia para que fosse de Hermione, já não agüentava mais de saudades da namorada, mas quando pegou viu que era de Rony.

"Harry,

Você sabe que todo cuidado é pouco, então não podemos te escrever com freqüência. A Mione queria escrever também, mas acharam melhor só eu fazer isso, afinal garotas quando estão apaixonadas são muito sentimentais (ganhei um murro no braço por ter escrito isso!). Imploramos a Dumbledore e ele autorizou que você retornasse no dia do seu aniversario. Irão te buscar amanha às cinco horas, tem uma festa esperando por você!

PS: Mione disse que ta morrendo de saudades de você!  
Rony Weasley."

Harry sorriu, sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Deixaria os Dursley mais cedo este ano, mesmo que fosse só um dia, e ainda poderia passar seu aniversario com sua namorada e seus amigos, tudo que ele sempre quis. Começou a arrumar seu malão, ficou animado com a carta do amigo e não via a hora de chegar logo o dia seguinte. Mas pareci que quanto mais queremos que o tempo passe rápido, mais ele custa a passar, e assim para Harry aquele finalzinho de tarde foi quase uma eternidade.

Hermione e Gina estavam no seu quarto, na Ordem da Fênix. Gina enxugava as lágrimas, enquanto Hermione pedia:

Gina, não chore, por favor.

Como não vou chorar Mione, depois do que você acabou de fazer! – respondia ainda com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. 

Eu só quero estar prevenida. – a amiga que antes estava sentada em frente a Gina, foi e sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a. – Por favor, não chore, ok?

Está bem. – enxugou então a última lágrima que estava em seu rosto e olhou para amiga – O que mais quer que faça? - Hermione começou a explicar pra Gina o que mais ela queria. Gina teve vontade de chorar de novo, a atitude da amiga estava deixando-a triste, mas a entendia.

Entendeu tudo não foi? – perguntou Hermione.

Claro amiga. – respondeu e deu um abraço apertado na amiga que correspondeu.

Depois de tudo acertado foram dormir. Tinham chegado na Ordem a quase uma semana e naquele dia tinham ajudado nos preparativos para a festa de Harry. Hermione queria que tudo ficasse perfeito, supervisionava a cozinha e a decoração o tempo todo.

Rony já estava ficando estressado de ouvir os gritos de Hermione quando ele derrubava alguma coisa sem querer, e apenas a presença de Luna evitou que ele tivesse uma briga boba com a amiga. A namorada odiava quando ele discutia com alguém, e isso acabou controlando-o um pouco; era engraçado quando ele começava a discutir com alguém quando Luna estava por perto, a garota se virava, cruzava os braços e começava a bater o bate no chão. Rony sabia que isso não significava boa coisa e parava imediatamente a discussão e ia correndo pedir desculpas a sua "Lunazinha". Quem estava por perto nunca deixava de rir, principalmente quando ela respondia: "Oh Roniquinho, não gosto quando você fica discutindo enquanto há tanta coisa melhor para se fazer", aí já viu não é? A birra dela acabava em beijo, o que Rony adorava. 

Harry parecia contar os segundos, e isso não estava ajudando muito. "Quatro horas ainda!", pensou o garoto. Estava entediado esperando que viessem buscá-lo. Decidiu tomar logo seu banho, ficaria meia hora debaixo do chuveiro pra ver se o tempo passava mais depressa, mas nem isso pôde. Uns quinze minutos depois de ter começado seu banho, tio Valter já reclamava com a demora do garoto no banho. Foi se arrumar, afinal estaria indo para sua festa de aniversario, não poderia ir de qualquer jeito. Tentou escolher alguma roupa apresentável em seu guarda-roupa, mas nada tinha para aquela ocasião. Lembrou-se então do presente que recebera de Hermione no dia dos namorados anterior, uma camisa de manga comprida azul bebê que era de um tecido fino que não o deixava sentir calor.

A calça preta que por sorte comprara certa vez quando esteve no beco diagonal com a Sra. Weasley ficou perfeita com a camisa. Harry ajeitava-se em frente ao espelho. Agora tentava arrumar o cabelo. Tentativa frustrada; aquele cabelo não tinha jeito, ele pensou. Estava pronto, ficou muito bonito, com certeza impressionaria Hermione, ele pensava e sorria sozinho. "Convencido" disse pra se mesmo, então ouviu um barulho muito suspeito vindo da sala de estar dos Dursley. Olhou para o relógio e viu que este marcava cinco horas em ponto. Nem pensou duas vezes, pegou o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges e saiu do quarto. Quando estava próximo a escada já pôde ver que Tonks se preparava pra subir.

Nossa, você está incrível Harry. Ah Feliz aniversário – ela elogiou o garoto que corou.

Obrigado. – respondeu timidamente.

Feliz aniversario Harry. – Lupin que estava próximo ao tio Valter veio e abraçou o garoto que também agradeceu. – Vejo que está pronto para sua festa. – Harry apenas sorriu. 

Sr, Dursley, não vai se importar se usarmos a chave portal aqui mesmo vai? – perguntou Tonks como se tio Valter soubesse perfeitamente o que era uma chave portal. Ele apenas arregalou os olhos para Petúnia que estava abraçando Duda. Ela então tirou o que parecia ser um pequeno livro e ofereceu a Harry e a Lupin. – Bem, vamos indo.

Tchau. – como sempre, por educação, Harry despediu-se dos tios. Nem deu tempo de saber se eles responderam porque logo ele foi puxado e quando abriu os olhos já estava próximo a casa dos Blacks. Hesitou um pouco, sentiu saudade de Sirius. Seu padrinho estava fazendo muita falta. Logo Lupin o cutucou, dizendo que era pra ele pensar no endereço da casa para que esta aparecesse, e foi o que ele fez. Logo entraram, Harry sentiu-se estranho por estar ali mais uma vez, mas não deixou ser tomado pela tristeza. Agora conformado com a morte do padrinho, gostava de lembrar dele apenas com alegria.

Ele foi imediatamente recebido pelo abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley, que logo seus pensamentos tristes sumiram.

Parabéns, Harry querido! – abraçou-o mais uma vez.

Obrigado. – estava um pouco sufocado com tantos abraços. 

Venha, estão todos te esperando. – Harry a seguiu até a sala principal da casa. Quando olhou nem pôde acreditar, não parecia aquela mansão velha e sem vida. Tinha agora suas paredes pintadas de azul o que a deixava mais bonita, tinha balões por toda sua volta, algumas mesas com doces e outras comidas. Quando acabou de entrar todos que estavam dentro dela gritaram: "Feliz Aniversário Harry" e houve uma enorme gritaria o que deixou Harry a principio um pouco constrangido.

Hermione, Gina, Draco, Rony, Luna e alguns membros da Ordem estavam ali. Harry recebeu vários abraços, mas ele percebeu que o quem ele mais queria não vinha. Depois então de receber o comprimento de todos é que Hermione se aproximou. Estava bonita, usava uma calça jeans branca e uma blusinha vermelha que de vez em quando mostrava um pouco sua barriga, e Harry não deixou de notar isso. Eles então se abraçaram forte, era imensa a saudade do casal. Ela desejou-lhe feliz aniversario e lhe entregou o presente. Depois de alguns beijos e "Eu te amo", ele disse:

Estava com muitas saudades de você! – e a beijou no rosto.

Eu também – respondeu a garota.

Ei, quem disse que eu deixo você usar esse tipo de blusa? – falou enquanto abaixava a blusa dela, que quando foi abraçá-lo suspendeu um pouco.

Eu tenho que pedir permissão ao Sr. Potter para saber quais tipos de roupa posso usar é? – perguntou a garota com um ar irônico.

Claro. Você é só minha. – ao responder ele a puxou para mais perto de si e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Não conhecia esse seu lado possessivo e ciumento. – disse Hermione rindo. Harry apenas sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho. O casal foi então interrompido pelos participantes da festa. Eles queriam cantar os parabéns e assim foi feito. Harry percebeu que Fred estava com uma pequena filmadora, conhecia porque Duda ganhara uma de presente de aniversario.

Mione, essa "dilmadora" é incrível. – falava da filmadora, enquanto mostrava ao Sr. Weasley que também estava encantado com o aparelho trouxa.

É filmadora Fred. – ela corrigiu sorrindo. Harry então entendeu, aquela filmadora era de Hermione, afinal ela tinha pais não-bruxos (Harry preferia chamar os pais de Hermione assim, ao invés de trouxas, não ficava bem, né?) – Eles ficam filmando o tempo todo, desde que mostrei a eles. – disse agora sorrindo para Harry que estava ao seu lado. O garoto retribuiu o sorriso.

Venham, deixem a gente filmar um beijo de vocês. – disse Jorge.

Meninos, parem com isso! Não vêem que isso é algo muito intimo. – reclamou a Sra. Weasley, mas os filhos apenas sorriram, enquanto Harry e Hermione ruborizaram. Eles continuaram filmando os dois, e se dessem bobeira e se beijasse ali, com certeza iriam parar nas filmagens dos gêmeos. Hermione já estava até arrependida de ter trazido aquela câmera, então Gina interveio:

Me dá isso aqui, seus bobos. – falou tomando a câmera da mão de Fred.

Qual é Gina? Passa pra cá, a Mione nos emprestou. – respondeu Jorge.

Mas não foi pra vocês ficarem filmando eles, né? – Gina saiu e nem deu atenção aos irmãos, que ficaram com cara de bobos.

Não sei como o Malfoy agüenta! – disse Fred. Jorge apenas concordou e sorriu. Desistiram de recuperar a câmera, sabia que Gina não devolveria, então foram comer alguma coisa.

A ruiva foi para perto do seu namorado com a câmera nas mãos. 

Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? – perguntou o loiro.

Não, nada. – sorriu e o beijou.

Harry aproveitou que agora a atenção não estava mais voltada nele e levou Hermione para um local mais sossegado.

Harry, para onde estamos indo? – perguntou a garota.

Você já vai ver. – foi tudo que ele respondeu. Eles subiram as escadas que levavam para os quartos, depois ainda subiram uma estreita escada, que Hermione jurava nunca ter visto. Chegaram a uma porta, Harry então parou e disse:

Sirius me trouxe aqui da primeira vez que tive na Ordem e me contou varias coisas sobre meus pais. – Hermione percebeu que Harry ainda ficava um pouco abalado ao falar de Sirius. Abriu a porta e convidou a garota a entrar. Quando atravessaram a porta Hermione percebeu que era um tipo de varandinha, entraram, mas não se preocuparam em fechar a porta. Dava pra ver as estrelas que estavam lindas naquela noite. Eles sentaram num banco que tinha ali.

Nossa, o céu esta lindo. – ela disse colocando a cabeça no ombro dele e olhando para as estrelas. Ele então passou o braço pelas costas dela.

Eu te amo. Estava com tanta saudade. – ele disse enquanto a abraçava com mais força.

Também amo você Harry. – agora ela levantou o rosto e o fitou. Ele então segurou seu queixo e a beijou. Um beijo longo e intenso, que desde que chegara ele não pôde dar. Quando pararam o beijo ela colocou novamente a cabeça no ombro dele.

Se pudesse parava o tempo e ficaria assim com você pra sempre. – ele disse. Ela apenas deu um leve suspiro, seu desejo era o mesmo.

Não falaram mais nada, não precisavam. Ficaram ali até que Harry percebeu que Hermione tinha pegado no sono. Não queria acordá-la, mas também não poderiam ficar ali, afinal estava ventando e poderiam pegar um resfriado. Ele então com cuidado se levantou e em seguida pegou a namorada e a levou até seu quarto.

Quando chegou na porta do quarto, notou que não havia mais barulho, com certeza a festa já tinha acabado. Bateu na porta, mas não teve resposta. Decidiu entrar, se Gina não respondeu é porque deveria estar dormindo. E estava certo, a ruiva já estava em sua cama e dormia tranquilamente, mas além da cama das duas, havia uma terceira, improvisada pra Luna que também dormia tranquilamente. Harry colocou Hermione em sua cama e tirou seus sapatos. Cobriu-a e em seguida beijo-lhe a testa com carinho. Disse baixinho no ouvido dela: "Te amo" e em seguida saiu. Iria dormir também, afinal amanhã iriam ao beco diagonal comprar os materiais para Hogwarts.

N/A: Oi gente!! Ai está a continuaçao da minha outra fic "Amor por correspondencia"! Espero que vocês curtam a fic! Tenho que dizer a vocês que o que Hermione pediu a Gina pra fazer só será revelado nos últimos capítulos. : ) Por favor não fiquem chateados, mas se eu contasse logo perderia a graça. Obrigada por lerem e um obrigada especial aqueles que sempre comentam. Adoro os comentários de vocês, fico superrr feliz!! Valeuz!!


	2. Último ano em Hogwarts

2) Último ano em Hogwarts

Harry acordou assim que ouviu a Sra. Weasley chama-lo. Levantou-se e foi se preparar pra descer. Percebendo que Rony continuava na cama o chamou, para que também fosse se arrumar. Uma cama pra Draco foi adicionada no quarto deles, mas ele percebeu que o garoto, assim como ele já estava pronto, então desceram juntos para o café e encontraram Gina, Hermione e Luna:

Bom dia. – os dois garotos falaram juntos.

Bom dia. – as garotas responderam.

Eu não acredito! Roniquinho ainda está dormindo? – perguntou Luna. Harry e Draco não puderam deixar de sorrir. Eles achavam o apelido do amigo muito engraçado. Draco então respondeu:

Ele não deve demorar. – Luna sorriu apenas. Draco então foi para perto da namorada, e Harry da dele. Estavam quase acabando quando Rony veio, acompanhado da Sra. Weasley.

Tome logo seu café da manhã, não podemos nos atrasar.

Certo. – ele foi então para perto de Luna que não deixou de reclamá-lo por ter se atrasado

Quando todos terminaram, seguiram para o beco diagonal. Como da outra vez, foram através de Pó Flu, e chegaram a loja dos gêmeos, mas não demoraram. Tinham muitos materiais para comprar. Foram atrás dos livros primeiro, em seguida compraram pena, pergaminhos e outras coisas pedidas na lista. Então a Sra. Weasley disse:

Se vocês quiserem comprar alguma coisa que não está na lista podem ir, mas tenham cuidado. Vocês terão meia hora ok? Depois me encontrem na loja dos gêmeos. – todos concordaram. Dividiram-se então em dois grupos: as meninas foram para um lado e os garotos que queriam ver outras coisas, pro outro. Perfeito pra Harry, seria o momento exato pra comprar o presente de Hermione.

Sabia que os passeios a Hogsmead continuariam proibidos, então compraria antes. Ele precisa de algo especial para o Natal. Não foi exatamente nesse dia que eles começaram a namorar, mas como foi o dia que um perdoou o outro, ambos concordaram que ele deveria marcar o inicio do namoro. Harry então resolveu pedir a ajuda dos amigos:

Preciso de um presente especial para a Mione. No Natal faremos um ano de namoro.

Você tem algo em mente? – perguntou Rony.

Não.

Nem tem idéia do que gostaria que fosse? – Malfoy perguntou. 

Talvez uma jóia. – disse Harry – Mas é claro que dessa vez vou tomar cuidado pra não colocar a vida dela em perigo. – lembrou-se do presente que dera a garota no Natal passado.

Temos que ir a um local seguro. – Rony falou.

Conheço uma loja muito confiável e incrível. – disse Malfoy. – Não fica longe, vamos. – os garotos o seguiram e pouco tempo depois pararam em frente a uma loja que parecia muito chique. Eles entraram, a loja era luxuosa, cada jóia mais bonita que a outra, e Harry sabia que teria um enorme trabalho para escolher o presente.

Jovem Malfoy, que prazer tê-lo em nossa loja, deseja algo em especial? – perguntou um senhor baixinho e careca que se aproximava dos garotos.

Na verdade quem tem interesse é meu amigo, Harry Potter. – disse Draco. O homem ao ouvir o nome de Harry ficou surpreso.

Inacreditável, o jovem Potter em minha loja. O que o traz aqui?

Eu queria um presente especial pra minha namorada. – Harry ficou um pouco vermelho.

Tem alguma coisa em mente? Colar, pulseira, brincos? – perguntou interessado e mostrando varias jóias ao mesmo tempo, o que deixou Harry um pouco confuso.

Ainda não decidi, mas quero algo especial. – respondeu timidamente.

Especial...Venham, tenho varias peças que talvez possa interessá-lo.

Os garotos o seguiram até um balcão no fundo da loja. O homem havia pegado um baú um pouco grande. Este continha algumas jóias lindas, e com certeza, caras, mas quanto a isso Harry não precisava se preocupar. Levou bastante dinheiro para aquela compra. Ele olhava todas as jóias, não sabia qual escolher. Demorou um pouco até ele ver algo que para ele seria perfeito. A jóia era linda, com certeza Hermione iria adorá-la.

Comprou a jóia, e o senhor ficou bastante satisfeito com aquilo.

Voltem quando quiserem. – disse educadamente, enquanto os garotos saiam.

Obrigado mais uma vez. – disse Harry. Pronto, não faltava mais nada. Já tinha seus materiais e o presente de Hermione. Esqueceram-se completamente do tempo, mas por sorte ainda tinham alguns minutos para poderem chegar a tempo na loja dos gêmeos.

Depois de se reunirem com os outros partiram para a estação 9 ¾. Despediram-se da Sra. Weasley e embarcaram no expresso Hogwarts. Acharam uma cabine vazia, e se acomodaram. No entanto, Gina, Rony, Draco e Hermione (estes dois últimos agora eram monitores-chefes) tinham que se reunir com os outros monitores, e deixaram apenas Harry e Luna ali na cabine. Como sempre ela pouco conversou e logo foi ler sua revista "O Pasquim". Harry então decidiu escrever para Hermione.

Depois da historia das cartas, os dois se correspondiam com freqüência, mesmo se vendo todos os dias. Mas nas férias, por causa das medidas de segurança, ele não pôde escrever nada para a namorada. Decidiu então lhe escrever alguma coisa, e foi isso que fez para ajudar a passar o tempo.

A idéia de Harry realmente ajudou bastante, pois nem percebera que já estava quase chegando. Gina e Rony voltaram para a cabine, para avisar que os outros eles só encontrariam no salão principal, já que agora eles eram monitores-chefe. Eles vestiram as vestes da escola e logo depois puderam descer.

Foram para o castelo nas carruagens, e assim que chegaram foram para o salão principal. Eles foram para suas respectivas casas, e certo tempo depois os monitores-chefes também entraram. Depois veio a profª McGonagall com os alunos novos que como era de costume, tinham que passar pelo chapéu seletor. Terminada a seleção Dumbledore serviu o banquete e todos comeram a vontade.

Quando os alunos já estavam satisfeitos Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos:  
Nem preciso lembrar que a floresta é terminantemente proibida para todos os alunos. Além disso, tenho um pronunciamento a fazer: esse ano realizaremos um baile de inverno, que será promovido no dia 25 de dezembro. Achamos que seria uma boa idéia que os alunos se divertissem um pouco diante de toda essa tensão de guerra. Como o ultimo que tivemos, apenas os alunos do quarto ano em diante podem ir, a não ser que os mais novos sejam convidados por alguém para ir ao baile.

Todos ficaram contentes com a noticia, e já estavam imaginando como seria. Dumbledore pediu novamente a atenção dos alunos, dessa vez para consegui-la foi mais difícil, mas quando pôde terminou de dizer:

Os monitores de todas as casas ajudaram na preparação da festa. Aqueles que apesar de não serem monitores quiserem ajudar ou tiverem alguma idéia é só falar com a professora McGonagall. Isso é tudo.

Os alunos então aos poucos foram saindo do salão principal. Harry e Hermione estavam conversando quando a professora McGonagall interrompeu.

Enquanto Granger vai levar os alunos para o dormitório, Potter, gostaria que me acompanhasse até minha sala.

Claro professora. – Harry respondeu olhando para Hermione que também não entendia o que a professora poderia querer com ele naquele momento.

Eles foram até a sala da professora e ela o convidou a entrar.

Sr. Potter tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. – disse ela.

Proposta? – perguntou Harry confuso.

Sim. Na verdade a idéia foi de Dumbledore, e quem estaria lhe comunicando isso seria o professor Lupin, se ele já tivesse chegado.

Aconteceu alguma coisa com o professor Lupin? – Harry agora parecia preocupado.

Não. Não precisa se preocupar, ele está bem. Só se atrasou porque teve alguns assuntos da Ordem para resolver, mas amanha deve estar aqui.

Que bom. – Harry respondeu aliviado.

Bem, como eu ia dizendo, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Todos sabemos da profecia e a responsabilidade que carrega. – ela tinha um olhar de preocupação – Então Dumbledore sugeriu que Lupin lhe desse aulas extras de DCAT.

Aulas extras?

Sim, como um tipo de treinamento, para que você esteja preparado quando tiver que enfrentar Você-sabe-quem. – a professora também não falava o nome.

Claro, vai ajudar bastante. – Harry estremeceu um pouco, logo teria que enfrentar Voldemort e sabia que não seria fácil. 

Não só você terá essas aulas. Elas também servirão para seus amigos, que também devem estar preparados para a batalha.

Eles também vão lutar? – Harry não gostou dessa parte.

Sr. Potter, conhecendo melhor que eu seus companheiros, deve saber que eles não lhe deixarão sozinho. Por precaução Dumbledore achou que eles também deveriam se preparar. – Harry sabia que a professora tinha razão, no entanto tinha medo de perdê-los. – Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que juntos conseguirão. – Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

Obrigado professora.

Pode ir agora. E avise a Granger, Malfoy, Lovegood e os Weasley, certo? As aulas serão as sextas-feiras depois da última aula.

Certo. – ele respondeu e se retirou da sala. Ficou preocupado com os amigos.  
Foi para a torre da Grinfinória e parou em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, mas lembrou-se que não tinha a senha. Por sorte um dos monitores da Grinfinória chegou e também queria entrar.

Esqueceu a senha, foi? – perguntou o garoto.

Na verdade, eu esqueci de pega-la. – Harry respondeu. O garoto sorriu.

A senha é chifre de unicórnio. – disse o garoto para Harry e para a mulher gorda ao mesmo tempo, que permitiu a entrada deles.

Obrigado.

De nada. – eles entraram, o monitor foi para os dormitórios e Harry percebendo que Rony, Gina e Hermione estavam no salão comunal foi até eles.

Nossa, até que enfim Harry! – disse Gina que assim como os outros pareciam angustiados.

O que foi que ela queria. – perguntou Rony.

Dizer que teremos aulas de DCAT extras. – respondeu para os amigos. 

Aulas extras? Mas ainda nem fizemos os N.I.E.M.s, como podem achar que já estamos indo mal? – perguntou Rony preocupado. Harry sorriu da reação do amigo.

Não são aulas de reforço da escola, são aulas para nos preparar para... – Harry deu uma pausa.

Preparar pra que Harry? – perguntou Gina. Hermione estava estranhamente quieta.

Para enfrentar Voldemort. – Gina e Rony que não diziam o nome fizeram uma careta. – Sinto muito envolvê-los nisso, mas eles acharam que vocês também deveriam ter essas aulas. E isso incluiu o Malfoy e Luna.

Não precisa se desculpar Harry. – disse Gina, mas Harry continuava preocupado.

Nós ficaremos invencíveis você verá – disse Rony tentando animar o amigo. Harry apenas sorriu um pouco. – Bom agora que já sabemos vamos dormir.

Vão indo, depois nós vamos. – finalmente Hermione disse alguma coisa.

Ok. – Gina e Rony subiram deixando os dois sozinhos.

Eles estavam numa mesa, mas quando os amigos saíram, Hermione foi até um sofá próximo a lareira e se sentou. Harry a seguiu e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Sei que ficou preocupado com isso. – disse a garota, era incrível como apenas com um olhar ela sabia o que o garoto estava sentindo. 

Tenho medo de perder algum de vocês. – disse Harry enquanto alisava os cabelos da namorada.

Não tenha. Você não precisa ter medo, eu confio em você, sei que você conseguirá derrota-lo.

E se eu não derrotá-lo a tempo? – ele a abraçou forte. Ela retirou a cabeça do ombro dele e colocou o dedo em seus lábios.

Shhh. Não pense nisso. Sofrer por antecipação não te ajudará em nada. – ela agora passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. – Tenho certeza que derrotará Voldemort. – Hermione falava com tamanha convicção que Harry sentiu-se fortalecido.

Eu te amo. Como é que eu poderia viver sem você? – disse dando um selinho na garota, que vendo que ele se animara sorriu. Eles ficaram ali juntinhos até serem vencidos pelo sono, então ela o chamou e disse que deveriam ir para seus respectivos dormitórios. Ele concordou e assim fizeram.


	3. Uma rival para Hermione

3) Uma rival para Hermione

Devido ao chamado inesperado da professora McGonagall na noite anterior, Harry nem tivera tempo de falar com Hermione sobre o baile. É claro que a namorada iria com ele, mas queria ter certeza. Estava esperando em frente do quarto da garota, Hermione que agora era monitora chefe tinha um quarto só pra ela.

Desculpe a demora, mas é que não sabia onde tinha colocado meu livro de História da Magia. – disse dando um selinho no namorado.

Tudo bem. Vamos? – perguntou ele. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e de mãos dadas foram até o salão principal. Chegando lá Rony e Gina já estavam na mesa.

Vocês já viram o horário? – perguntou Rony, lamentando-se.

Dois tempos de História da Magia e depois dois tempos de Poções, só agora de manhã. – respondeu Hermione.

Eu vou dormir a manhã toda. – Rony dizia enquanto bocejava. Todos riram e de certa forma concordaram com o amigo, não que eles fossem mesmo dormir, mas que daria sono aquelas aulas, isso com certeza.

Eles tomavam café da manhã tranqüilos e não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por uma garota que estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Era Rachel White, uma garota do sexto ano, que desde que entrara em Hogwarts era apaixonada por Harry. Ela nunca tentara nada, porque achava que Harry jamais a aceitaria, mas agora, depois das férias de verão tinha mudado bastante. Seu corpo se desenvolveu bastante e passou a usar seus cabelos soltos, o que a deixou muito bonita. Achou que agora seria capaz de ter Harry, e faria de tudo para conseguir isso.

Sabia do namoro dele com Hermione desde o ano anterior. Teve uma crise de ciúmes, mas se controlou. Mas esse ano seria diferente, sentia-se confiante e conseguiria conquistá-lo e dar a ele o amor que ele realmente merecia, pensava.  
Hogwarts era enorme e por isso nem Harry, nem Hermione conheciam a garota. Apenas Gina, pois tinham algumas aulas juntas. Eles nem imaginavam que tinha alguém querendo acabar com o namoro deles.

Vamos então? – Hermione chamou animada, mas recebeu um olhar fuzilante de Rony.

Já vi que esse ano será pior que o ano dos N.O.Ms. – resmungou Rony.

Se fala em relação ao estudo acertou. Estudaremos ainda mais, afinal não são vocês que querem seguir a carreira de auror? – a garota indagou. Gina sorriu ao ver as caretas que Rony estava fazendo. – E você Sr. Potter, lembre-se que tem que se sair muito bem em Poções esse ano, já que nessa matéria você não foi muito bem nos N.O.Ms. – agora olhava pra Harry.

Ok, ok. – Harry disse sorrindo, e Rony perguntou:

Como é que você agüenta? – Harry e Gina sorriram.

Eu ouvi isso viu Ronald Weasley! – disse Hermione andando rapidamente em direção a sala. Despediram-se de Gina e entraram na sala de História da Magia. Como previram a aula custou a passar, pelo menos para Harry e Rony, porque Hermione parecia interessadíssima na aula.

A aula de Poções não foi diferente. Como sempre Snape invocou por uma besteira com Harry e retirou 5 pontos da Grinfinória. Por sorte dessa vez a dupla Harry e Rony não se distanciaram muito da poção pedida por Snape, apesar de sua poção ter saído de cor alaranjada, enquanto que o correto seria amarelo. Mas foi bem melhor que a de Neville e Simas, que ficou preta e causou uma pequena explosão, o que fez Snape bufar de raivar quando foi atingido por aquele liquido preto.

Quando finalmente a aula terminou, eles foram almoçar. Rony decidiu ir almoçar com a namorada na mesa da Corvinal. Harry e Hermione foram sozinhos para a mesa da Grifinória.

Ei, amor, com tudo que aconteceu nem falamos nada a respeito do baile – disse Harry. Hermione sorriu.

Você já sabe quem vai convidar esse ano? – perguntou com um sorriso. Harry resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

Já, mas não sei se ela vai aceitar e comigo. – disse ele.

Você deveria perguntar a ela, mas do jeito que você dança, ou melhor não dança, será que ela vai aceitar? – a garota sorriu ainda mais.

Quer dizer que eu não sei dançar é? – depois de dizer isso deu um beijo no pescoço dela. – Falou a rainha da pista de dança. – falou ironicamente.

Sei dançar muito bem para sua informação!

Então além de ser meu par gostaria de ser minha professora de dança? – perguntou ele com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Hum...vou precisar de um tempo para responder. – ela brincou mais ele a puxou para perto de si e começou a fazer cosquinhas nela.

Vai precisar pensar é Hermione Granger? – Hermione sorria e pedia para ele parar, mas sabia que ele só pararia quando ela dissesse que iria fazer o que ele quer.

Ok, eu vou com você e serei sua professora de dança. – ele parou e ela tentou recuperar o fôlego.

Eu sabia que era irresistível – disse fazendo cara de convencido, e Hermione o beijou.

Rachel observava o casal. Pareciam felizes, mas ela tentava se convencer que apenas ao lado dela Harry teria a felicidade verdadeira, e terminar o namoro deles seria um favor que estaria fazendo a Harry. "Como separá-los, se eles nem devem saber eu existo?", ela pensava, mas ainda não encontrava a resposta.

Foi então que viu Draco e Gina dirigirem-se para perto do casal. "Perfeito!", falou pra si mesma. Iria se aproximar de Gina e com isso descobriria uma maneira de separar Harry de Hermione.

Eles tiveram que ir para a outra aula, que para a alegria de Harry era a que ele mais gostava: DCAT. Chegaram cedo, apenas Lupin estava na sala.

Olá garotos. –disse o professor.

Oi. – responderam.

Vocês já foram informados das aulas, certo? – ele perguntou.

Sim. – respondeu Hermione.

E os outros? – apenas Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam ali.

Também. – agora foi Harry quem respondeu.

Espero vocês na sexta então. – nesse momento vários alunos começaram a chegar e a aula então começou. 

Depois da aula Harry se despediu de Hermione e foi com Rony até o campo de quadribol. Como capitão ele reuniu e começaram a planejar as táticas do primeiro jogo que teriam: Grinfinória x Lufa-Lufa.

Por sorte tinham conseguido com a professora McGonagall reservar o campo, então puderam treinar a vontade. Harry achou o time incrível e não deixou de elogiar os companheiros. Com certeza se sairiam bem no jogo, pensava ele, orgulhoso do time. 

Hermione estava na biblioteca, ela procurava um livro para fazer uma lição, quando viu alguém se aproximar.

Com licença, será que saberia onde está esse livro? – perguntou a garota mostrando um papel a Hermione.

Ah, é fácil. Venha, é logo ali. – disse levando a garota para um estante do outro lado da biblioteca. – Pronto, aqui está. – ela entregou o livro.

Muito obrigada, estava atrás desse livro a séculos. 

Por nada. – Hermione ia voltar para onde estava, mas a garota falou:

Sou Rachel White. – e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Hermione Granger, prazer. – ela apertou a mão da garota. – Qualquer coisa, é só falar.

Novamente agradeço. Você é amiga de Gina, não é? – ela puxou conversa.

Sim. Você a conhece?

Tenho algumas aulas com ela, sou da Lufa-Lufa.

Ah. – respondeu Hermione.

Realmente foi um prazer conhece-la. Espero falar com você de novo.

Igualmente. – Hermione sorriu e a garota a deixou sozinha. "Garota simpática" pensou Hermione e voltou para procurar o livro.

Rachel saiu contente, tinha dado o primeiro passo para conseguir seu objetivo. No entanto teve que admitir, Hermione era uma garota muito educada e parecia muito agradável. Mas não se deixaria enganar, com certeza era tudo fingimento. Não sabia porque pensava tudo aquilo de Hermione, nem sequer a conhecia. Tudo que sabia era que tinha imensa raiva dela, provavelmente apenas por ela ser namorada de Harry.


	4. DIga que não é verdade

4) Diga que não é verdade

A semana estava passando depressa e como previram tinham muitas tarefas e coisas para estudar. Não seria um ano fácil, era ano de N.I.E.Ms e eles tinham muito que estudar. A sexta-feira chegou, e os garotos estavam indo para a aula especial de DCAT que teriam com Lupin.

E então, prontos pra começarmos? – Perguntou Lupin. Os garotos apenas confirmaram com a cabeça.

Eles trabalhavam em dupla, estava muito parecido com as aulas da AD, só que dessa vez Lupin era o professor. Na primeira aula eles apenas relembraram alguns ataques e técnicas de defesas já conhecidas. A aula durou mais ou menos duas horas, e quando finalmente acabou eles estavam exaustos.

Acredito que por hoje chega. – disse Lupin animado.

Até que enfim. – comemorou Rony.

Vocês foram muito bem. Estão realmente excelentes em DCAT.

Logo estaremos invencíveis. – disse Malfoy.

Podemos ir então? – Rony parecia não agüentar mais, estava louco pra comer alguma coisa.

Claro. Até a próxima. – os garotos saíram e foram para o salão principal comer alguma coisa. Depois do jantar não conversaram muito, realmente estavam muito cansados com a primeira aula.

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso. Os alunos ficaram confinados no castelo e lamentavam-se por isso. Hermione aproveitou e levou os amigos para estudarem na biblioteca.

Não sei por que devemos começar a estudar agora, os N.I.E.Ms ainda estão tão longe. – reclamou Rony. Ele preferia estar namorando Luna, mas Hermione o convenceu a estudar. 

Está bem Rony, se quiser pode ir. Só não venha me implorar ajuda, quando for tarde demais. – Hermione disse calmamente, enquanto procurava algo no índice de um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa.

Odeio sua pressão psicológica. – disse o amigo. Harry sorria da situação. Não ficara muito feliz por ter que estudar, mas pelo menos poderia ficar ao lado da namorada. 

Nesse momento Rachel chega. Ela decidiu se aproximar de Harry e Hermione para tentar separá-los. Hermione ficou surpresa, ela era do sexto ano, não tinha a pressão dos N.O.Ms ou N.I.E.Ms, mas disse que queria estudar.

Olá Hermione, será que posso me sentar aqui? Não quero atrapalhar, mas as mesas estão todas ocupadas, e eu não quero acumular matéria. – disse a garota. Aquelas palavras com certeza conquistaram Hermione.

Não será incomodo. Venha, sente-se aqui. – achou alguém estudava por prazer, não apenas por obrigação. – Está vendo Rony? As pessoas geralmente preferem estudar antes. – disse Hermione. – Esse aqui é Ronald Weasley, irmão de Gina. – a garota sorriu pra Rony. – E esse é Harry Potter. – o coração dela bateu mais forte. Finalmente fora apresentado a Harry.

Olá. – Harry educadamente comprimentou a garota, que sorriu para ele. Enquanto isso Rony bufava de raiva, pois apesar de já ter lido umas 20 vezes a mesma coisa não conseguia entender. 

Droga! Eu vou desistir de ser auror. – Hermione olhou pra o amigo que parecia desesperado. Pacientemente tentou lhe explicar o que estava dizendo ali. Rachel observava atentamente cada atitude de Hermione, parecia estudá-la.

A manhã de estudos passou rápido e foi bastante proveitosa na opinião de Hermione. Eles foram almoçar e despediram-se de Rachel. Durante o tempo que estiveram juntos ela conseguiu se entrosar com o grupo, só falta pensar em algo para poder separar Harry de Hermiome.

Tendo estudado tudo pela manhã os garotos ficaram com a tarde livre. Rony foi aproveitar a folga que Hermione lhe deu com Luna. Hermione e Harry resolveram ficar no salão comunal da Grinfinória. A chuva continuava e agora parecia ainda mais forte, então não tinham muitas opções para o sábado. 

No salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa, Rachel pensava em Harry. O que faria para acabar com o namoro deles? O tempo que passaram juntos serviu para mostrar o quanto eles pareciam se dar bem. Seria uma tarefa bastante complicada. Ela poderia agarrar Harry e beijá-lo, e armar para Hermione aparecer na hora. Não, não poderia ser assim, com certeza Harry ficaria com raiva dela e ela não teria a menor chance. Teria que pensar em algo para Harry ficar com raiva da namorada. Mas o que? Não conseguia pensar em nada. Parecia estar completamente perdida em seus pensamentos quando alguém a chamou.

Ei, linda. Acorda. – disse John Williams, um monitor da Lufa-Lufa, que também estava no sexto ano, e era apaixonado por ela desde o quarto ano deles.

Oi John, desculpa, estava pensando em algumas coisas aqui. – disse ela naturalmente. Eles eram amigos desde crianças, e ela o via apenas como um amigo.

E será que eu poderia saber que coisas são essas? – perguntou sentando-se do lado dela.

Nada importante. – apesar da presença dele, ela ainda estava com a cabeça em Harry.

Se você prefere não contar tudo bem, mas sabe que qualquer coisa que precise pode contar comigo não é? – disse ele.

Claro. – ela sorriu. Quando ele ia saindo ela o chamou gritando, dando-lhe um susto. – JOHN!! ESPERE!

Nossa Rachel que susto! Diga! – ele disse reaproximando-se da garota.

Eu realmente posso contar com você para qualquer coisa? – perguntou ela.

Claro que sim.

¬ Então preciso de sua ajuda.

É só falar. – respondeu ele. Ela então contou a idéia que acabara de ter. Ele hesitou muito em aceitar participar daquilo, mas depois de muita insistência acabou cedendo.

Como o sábado, o domingo amanheceu chuvoso. Rony não agüentava mais ficar no castelo e reclamava:

Essa chuva não vai passar não? – disse emburrado. 

Calma amor, não podemos controlar o tempo. – Luna tentou acalma-lo.  
Mas eu estou ficando entediado.

Assim você está começando a me ofender. Quer dizer que minha presença não te anima nem um pouco? – agora ela que ficou emburrada.

Não amorzinho, não foi isso que quis dizer. – Ele tentou beija-la, mas ela não deixou.

Mas foi o que disse. Você é todo insensível. Olha ai, Harry e Draco não estão reclamando. – disse olhando pros amigos. Gina e Hermione sorriram.

Oh amor, desculpa. Não vou reclamar mais. – ele a abraçou e finalmente ela aceitou os carinhos dele.

Ei Mi, quando é que vamos ter nossas aulinhas eim? – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.

Quando você quiser. – ela sorriu para ele.

Que você acha de agora mesmo, então.

Pode ser. – Harry já estava se levantando.

Espere. A gente acertou o pagamento? Não acha que vai ter aulas de graça, acha? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Mas é claro que vai ter pagamento. Que você acha de dez beijos acompanhados de abraços, para começar.

Hum...estou achando pouco. – Harry sorriu – Mas como você disse que é só para começar, então eu aceito. – eles então levantaram-se.

Aonde vocês vão? – Gina perguntou.

Ensinar umas coisinhas ao Harry. – disse Hermione.

Eu não acredito Mione, é domingo, dê uma folga ao Harry pelo amor de Merlim. – Harry e Hermione sorriram. Rony foi o único que não entendeu que aquelas aulas com certeza não seriam de nenhuma das matérias que cairiam nos N.I.E.Ms.

Ah amor, você é tão ingênuo. – disse Luna beijando-o. Ele ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas preferiu continuar o beijo.

Harry e Hermione saíram. Eles sabiam exatamente onde deveriam ir para terem aquelas aulas de dança sossegados. Mas então John apareceu.

Hermione, será que eu posso falar com você? – perguntou ele.

Agora John? Será que não poderia ser mais tarde?

Na verdade tem que ser agora. É algo sobre os monitores que preciso lhe falar.

Ok. Amor, me desculpa, mas será que podemos adiar a aula um pouco? – perguntou. Harry ficou um pouco enciumado, mas concordou. 

Tudo bem. Nos vemos mais tarde então. – ele a beijou e viu Hermione partir. Nesse momento Rachel chegou.

Olá Harry. – disse a garota.

Oi. – Harry não estava a fim de papo.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

Não, nada. Com licença. – ele ia sair, mas ela o impediu.

Será que podemos conversar? – Harry não queria conversar, mas não queria ser grosso com a garota.

Claro.

Que você acha de andarmos enquanto conversamos?

Tudo bem. – Ela então puxou alguns assuntos enquanto iam na mesma direção em que Hermione tinha ido. 

O que aconteceu John? – Hermione perguntou enquanto ia se afastando de Harry.

Calma Hermione, não podemos falar disso aqui. – ele respondeu, Hermione estava achando tudo muito estranho, o que seria tão importante que nem poderiam conversar na frente dos outros? Ao mesmo tempo ela podia ver o nervosismo no rosto do garoto. 

Eles andaram bastante até que chegaram a porta do castelo. Não havia ninguém por ali, e aquilo estava ficando ainda mais estranho.

Então, será que agora já pode me falar? – perguntou ela, mas pareci que ele não prestou muita atenção. Ele apenas olhava o caminho que tinha levados eles até ali. Ele finalmente os avistou. Era o momento, ele então olhou para Hermione e disse:

Na verdade não é algo que eu precise falar. – Harry avistou Hermione e John. – É algo que preciso fazer.

Fazer? Do que você está falan... – mas ele nem deixou Hermione terminar de falar. Agarrou-lhe a cintura e a beijou. Ela tentava sair, mas ele era bem mais forte, então numa tentativa de desespero ela tentou beliscar com as unhas as costas dele, para ver se ele a soltava.

O coração de Harry disparou. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Como Hermione poderia estar traindo ele? Estava tão atordoado que nem viu o sorriso no rosto de Rachel. "Perfeito", pensou ela. Correu até lá.

EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTOU VENDO. – ele gritava.

Harry se acalme. – Rachel tentou puxa-la. – Talvez não seja o que pareci.

COMO NÃO É O QUE PARECI? – agora já tinham chegado até onde Hermione e John estavam. Esse quando ouviu Harry decidiu que era o momento de parar o beijo.

Harry? – Hermione parecia tão atordoada quanto Harry. – Amor, eu posso explicar.

EXPLICAR? E POR ACASO HÁ O QUE SE EXPLICAR? – Lágrimas agora brotavam dos olhos dele e de Hermione.

Sim. Eu não queria, ele me agarrou.

AH, CLARO! E POR QUE NÃO VI VOCÊ SE AFASTANDO? DIGA QUE NÃO É VERDADE O QUE ACONTECEU, DIGA!! NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE, E SABER POR QUE? POR QUE A VERDADE É QUE VOCÊ ME TRAIU. EU VI!

Não amor, foi tudo um engano. – ela tremia de nervoso.

Não me chame de amor. Se me amasse não faria isso comigo. – Harry conseguiu parar de gritar.

Eu te amo, de verdade.

Engraçado seu jeito de demonstrar isso. – agora ele estava sendo irônico. Rachel e John assistiam a discussão. Ela já estava começando a se arrepender de ter feito aquilo, Hermione parecia mesmo gostar de Harry. Mas não podia, justo agora que conseguira? John lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador. Estava arrependido de ter participado daquilo, mas o que poderia fazer? Duvidava que Harry, naquele momento, acreditasse que foi tudo uma armação.

Esqueça que foi minha namorada. Alias, esqueça que eu existo. – disse ele. As palavras dele machucavam profundamente Hermione. Como Harry poderia dizer aquilo, como poderia achar que ela faria aquilo? Ele vi apenas o beijo, não viu as marcas vermelhas que provavelmente deveriam haver nas costas de John por ele te-la forçado aquilo. E uma magoa tomou seu coração. 

Se não acreditas em mim Harry, é bom mesmo que eu esqueça que você existe. – saiu do castelo chorando. Não era bem aquilo que Harry esperava ouvir, e então duvidas começaram a surgir. Será mesmo que ele apenas a agarrou? Não, caso contrário ela não estaria o abraçando. Harry estava completamente confuso e magoado, e resolveu sair dali e esfriar a cabeça, antes que fizesse algum besteira.

Ei, você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Rachel.

Preciso ficar sozinho, com licença. – ele então saiu. Quando Harry sumiu de vista, John disse:

Conseguiu não foi? Mas à custa de que? – ele então deixou Rachel sozinha. Por amor a garota, fizera aquilo a Hermione, uma garota que sempre fora simpática com ele, arrependeu-se. 

Rachel ficou sozinha ali. Também não tinha mais certeza de nada.

N/A: Não sei se o capítulo ficou muito bom não. Bem, será que o Harry não foi muito duro com a Mione? Tudo bem que ele viu e talz, mas e onde está a confiança dele? Ele nem deixou ela se explicar. Hum...mas falar isso é fácil, difícil deve ser passar por isso, né? Que vocês acham? E a Mione? Será que ela vai perdoar Harry quando ele descobrir a verdade? Ihhh, também sei não, viu? Não sei se ia perdoar fácil não, como é que meu namorado poderia duvidar de mim. Hehehehehehe, situação complicada. Não percam os próximos capítlos, hehehehhehehe!! Qualquer coisa, comentem ok? Obrigada!! PinkPotter : )


	5. Corações magoados

5) Corações magoados

Hermione correu em direção a uma arvore próxima ao lago, tudo que queria era ficar sozinha. Aquela chuva estava gelada, mas Hermione não se importou com aquilo, e ficou ali debaixo da arvore sozinha. Harry fora tão grosso com ela, tudo bem que ele viu aquilo, mas pelo menos deixasse que ela se explicasse, não ficasse apenas acusando e questionando o seu amor. Não conseguia parar de chorar, ainda conseguia ouvir Harry dizendo para ela o esquecer. Como faria isso? Como poderia ficar sem ele? 

Enquanto isso Harry também sentia uma imensa dor em seu coração. Jamais imaginara que Hermione fosse capaz de fazer aquilo com ele. Seu coração magoado preferiu acreditar que ela estava errada. Admitir que tudo poderia ser um engano era mais difícil, imaginar que nem deu uma chance dela se explicar fazia ele se sentir culpado, e ele não era. Os únicos culpados eram Hermione e John. Como queria esmurrá-lo. Não sabia como se controlou minutos antes. Queria ficar sozinho, mas nem se deu conta de que voltara para o local onde seus amigos estavam reunidos.

Harry? Mas que cara é essa? – perguntou Gina. Harry estava vermelho e ainda tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos. – E cadê a Mione? 

Não sei. – respondeu rispidamente.

Ei, como não sabe, vocês saíram alegres daqui, e agora você volta sozinho com essa cara. – perguntou Rony. 

Talvez porque eu tenha pegado a minha namorada se agarrando com um garoto. – contou o que vira.

O QUE? – Rony se espantou.

Harry você deve estar enganado, a Mione jamais faria isso com você. – disse Gina. 

Pois eu vi, não posso estar enganado – ele afirmou. Todos se olhavam confusos, não poderia ser verdade, conheciam Hermione, sabiam que ela era louca pelo Harry.

Com licença, eu vou ver o que realmente aconteceu. – Gina se levantou e saiu.

Cara, você tem certeza? A Mione não é esse tipo de garota. – preveniu Rony.

Eu vi Rony, eu vi. – Harry lembrava-se da cena e sua raiva aumentava. Ficaram todos em silêncio, não sabiam o que dizer. Gina foi até o quarto de Hermione, bateu e ninguém respondeu. Quando percebeu que a porta estava aberta entrou e não encontrou ninguém. Onde Hermione estaria? Voltou então para perto dos amigos.

Que foi Gina, cadê a Mione? – perguntou Rony.

Não sei, ela não está no quarto. Para onde será que ela foi? – Gina ficou preocupada com o sumiço da amiga. Harry ficou preocupado também, mas tentou não demonstrar. Ele vira Hermione sair do castelo, mas não disse nada. Será que estaria na chuva? Não, Hermione não faria isso, pois sabia que poderia pegar um resfriado.

Hermione estava completamente encharcada sentada debaixo da arvore. Pensava nas palavras duras que Harry lhe disse e chorava. Quase meia hora depois resolveu voltar para o castelo, o frio agora estava incomodando demais. Perdera o almoço, mas não se incomodou. Queria apenas chegar ao seu quarto e deitar um pouco. 

Estavam todos almoçando no salão comunal, Harry, entretanto quase não tocou na comida. Quando Gina terminou decidiu ir vez se amiga já estava em seu quarto.

Vou ver se consigo descobrir a verdade – olhou feio para Harry.

Mas você já sabe a verdade – disse Harry desanimado, mas Gina nem lhe deu ouvidos e saiu. Todos almoçavam em silencio.

Gina chegou no quarto de Hermione. Conhecia a amiga como ninguém, jamais acreditaria nisso sem falar com Hermione antes. Bateu na porta e chamou:

Mi? Eu posso entrar? – Hermione demorou um pouco de responder, mas finalmente disse:

Um minuto. – Gina percebeu só pela voz que Hermione deveria estar muito triste. Quando Hermione abriu a porta Gina entrou. Ela estava com os olhos muito mais inchados que os de Harry.

Oh, Mi, o que foi que aconteceu? – Hermione desabou a chorar enquanto abraçava a amiga. Gina teve toda a paciência e esperou ela se acalmar. Quando Hermione conseguiu falar, contou tudo a amiga, do mesmo jeito que queria ter contado a Harry. Por mais que ele não fosse acreditar, pelo menos ele saberia a versão dela da historia, mas ele não permitiu, e isso a magoou muito.

Eu entendo Gina, que ele tenha ficado chateado, mas ele poderia ao menos ter me deixado explicar. Ele nem quis me ouvir, pediu para que eu o esquecesse.

Mione, você sabe o quanto Harry é ciumento, ele te ama, te quer só pra ele. Dê um tempo pra ele se acalmar e perceber a burrada que ele fez.

Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de ser irracional. Ele me magoou muito, e não sei se quando ele descobrir a verdade poderei perdoá-lo. – Gina percebia a magoa na voz de Hermione e pediu para que Harry descobrisse logo o erro que estava cometendo.

Mas não quero que fique triste. Venha comer alguma coisa, você nem almoçou hoje. – disse preocupada.

Não estou com fome. Estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou dormir um pouco. – Hermione forçou um sorriso.

Ok. – Gina saiu do quarto aliviada, Hermione não traiu Harry. Hermione jamais mentiria pra ela. Só faltava ela convencer o amigo que ele estava enganado. "Isso não vai ser fácil", pensou.

Na manhã seguinte Harry pela primeira vez há muito tempo foi para o salão principal sozinho. Encontrou Rony, Luna e Draco lá. Gina chegou algum tempo depois.

Cadê a Mione, Gina? – Rony perguntou. A irmã contou a conversa que teve com Hermione a todos, mas só Harry ainda duvidava da garota.

Ela disse que não está com fome. Estou ficando preocupada, desde ontem que ela não come nada. – Gina tentou sensibilizar Harry, que apesar de ter se preocupado nada disse.

Preparado para o jogo da tarde Harry? – perguntou Rony.

Claro – mentiu ele, pra falar a verdade nem se lembrava mais do jogo de quadribol. 

Eles saíram do salão principal e encontraram Rachel, que parecia estranhamente feliz. Gina estranhou a aproximação dela com Harry, ela conversava com ele animadamente, mas Harry não parecia estar nem um pouco feliz. Eles se separaram, Gina e Rachel seguiram juntas para a aula de Transfiguração. Quando entraram na sala Gina notou algo estranho: Rachel sentou ao lado de uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, ao invés de se sentar ao lado de John, como fazia desde o primeiro ano. "Está acontecendo algo muito estranho aqui, e eu vou descobrir o que é", Gina disse a si mesma.

Rony e Harry foram para a aula de História da Magia, e logo avistaram Hermione que se sentou do outro lado da sala. Rony falou com a amiga que respondeu tristemente. Ela parecia abatida, e Harry ficou preocupado. Quando finalmente a aula acabou Hermione foi imediatamente para a outra sala esperar a aula de Poções. Era horrível ficar brigada com Harry, ainda mais porque quase todos seus amigos eram os mesmos e ela estava evitando conversar com eles quando Harry estava por perto. 

Harry preocupou-se ainda mais com Hermione quando ouviu Snape brigando com a garota.

Mas não é possível que tenha errado uma poção tão simples como essa – disse o professor com cara de desprezo.

Acho que me enganei em um dos ingredientes. – respondeu nervosa. Quando ia falar mais alguma coisa a poção que estava em seu caldeirão começou a borbulhar e uma fumaça preta saiu de dentro dele. O cheiro era horrível e se espalhou rapidamente pela sala, impossibilitando a continuação da aula.

Menos 30 pontos da Grinfinória pelo transtorno – ele falava cobrindo o nariz, o cheiro estava simplesmente insuportável. – Estão dispensados.

De certa forma os alunos até agradeceram a Hermione por aquilo e saíram felizes dali. Hermione pelo contrario estava extremamente triste, e agora nem estava se saindo bem nas aulas.

Nossa a Mione deve estar muito mal. – disse Rony. Harry não respondeu. Apenas a seguia com o olhar. Quando entraram no salão comunal ela foi para perto de Gina e Draco.

Mione? A aula já acabou? – perguntou Gina.

Snape nos liberou mais cedo.

Mentira! Será que ele está doente – disse Draco espantado.

Não, foi porque a poção que eu estava fazendo ficou com um cheiro horrível e se espalhou pela sala – Hermione dizia com uma voz fraca. Draco e Gina se olharam espantados. Hermione errando na hora de fazer as poções?

Mione, você está bem? – perguntou a amiga, Hermione não tocou na comida a sua frente.

Não se preocupem. – sorriu forçadamente.

Tem certeza? – Gina insistiu.

Absoluta. – Hermione mentiu. Sentia-se mal, estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e sentia-se quente, não estava conseguindo ler direito, por isso errou na hora da poção.

Então por que você e Draco não vão para as arquibancadas procurar um bom lugar pra ver o jogo?

Ok.

Eu tenho que ir, com certeza o Harry vai querer conversar com o time antes da partida. – disse enquanto se levantava. Hermione olhou para onde Harry e Rony estavam, mas percebeu que eles não estavam mais lá.

Tchau amor, boa sorte. – Draco disse e Gina o beijou. quando ela saiu ele disse:

Vamos então? 

Sim – Hermione levantou-se, mas sentiu uma tontura e se apoiou na mesa.

Ei, você está bem? – Draco perguntou preocupado.

Estou, não foi nada. 

Ok. – eles então foram para as arquibancadas. Por sorte na segunda não chovia. O céu estava nublado, mas até aquele momento nada de chuva.

Draco e Hermione acharam um lugar para assistirem o jogo. Já tinha muitas pessoas, mas o local era bom. Faltava pouco para o inicio do jogo.

Harry e Rony já estavam prontos, só faltavam os outros jogadores. Logo o time estava completo. Como Gina previu Harry conversou com o time e desejou sorte a todos. Quando eles estavam saindo Gina que ia a frente viu Rachel. Falou com a garota, e ela respondeu. Continuou seu caminho, e quando se virou viu que ela estava conversando com Harry, parecia estar desejando boa sorte, o que pareceu muito estranho pra Gina, afinal Rachel era da Lufa-Lufa, o time rival da Grifinória naquele jogo.

Quando Harry terminou de falar com Rachel foram todos em direção ao campo. As arquibancadas já estavam lotadas e o jogo já estava para começar. Eles subiram em suas vassouras e foi dado o sinal da partida.


	6. Resultados de uma injustiça

6) Resultados de uma injustiça

O jogo começou e em menos de dez minutos a Grifinória já tinha marcado 10 pontos. Harry procurava o pomo, mas então sua atenção voltou-se para as arquibancadas.

Hermione estava ao lado de Draco, ela sentia-se mal, sentia muito frio e estava completamente tonta, percebendo que a garota não estava bem, Draco pergunta:

Hermione, está tudo bem com você?

Não se preocupe, estou ... – Hermione nem conseguiu terminar de falar. Desmaiou, mas Draco a impediu de cair no chão. Preocupado a carregou e tentou leva-la para a enfermaria.

Com licença, com licença. – as arquibancadas estavam cheias, mas vendo a garota nos braços dele, todos davam licença. Harry vira tudo, foi quando olhava para Hermione que a viu desmaiar. Que será que aconteceu? Será que ela estava bem? Não conseguia prestar a atenção no jogo e por pouco não foi atingido por um balaço.

Harry? – chamou Gina, mas ele não respondeu. – Não se preocupe, com certeza ela vai ficar bem. – Gina com certeza deve ter visto o namorado sair carregando a amiga.

Tentou voltar a atenção para o jogo, mas Harry não conseguiu. Ficou distraído o resto do jogo todo, e se o time da Grifinória não tivesse marcado os 180 pontos, teriam perdido o jogo, pois foi o outro time que pegou o pomo.

Quando finalmente o jogo foi encerrado, Harry, Rony e Gina correram até a enfermaria para saberem de Hermione. Harry nem se lembrava mais que estava brigado com ela, apenas queria saber se ela estava bem. Quando entraram Draco estava sentado ao lado de Hermione.

Amor, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina a Draco.

Ela desmaiou e eu a trouxe pra cá. Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está muito mal. – Harry não tirava os olhos Hermione. – Pareci que está com uma gripe muito forte, e além disso está muito fraca.

Provavelmente porque não ela come nada desde ontem – lembrou Gina. Hermione suava muito, parecia estar queimando em febre. Neste instante Madame Pomfrey aparece.

Vou tentar abaixar a febre dela com essa poção. – disse ela mostrando um copo contendo um liquido esverdeado. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e segurou-lhe a cabeça para que esta tomasse a medicação. – Tudo que podemos fazer agora é esperar. Ela não deverá acordar por agora, sei que devem estar cansados do jogo, por que não voltam mais tarde?

Os garotos hesitaram um pouco, mas enfim saíram, exceto Harry. Pediu para ficar mais algum tempo ali. Quando ficou sozinho com Hermione ele sentou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão que estava bastante quente.

Me perdoa. A ultima coisa que quero neste mundo é que sofra. – Harry beijou a mão quente da namorada. Sua raiva e tristeza foram embora, dando lugar a preocupação com a saúde da garota. Hermione parecia estar sofrendo naquele instante, e ela parecia estar delirando.

Harry? – ela o chamou, por um minuto Harry pensou que ela tivesse recuperado os sentidos, mas percebeu que ela deveria estar apenas sonhando. – Não foi minha culpa, eu te amo. – Harry ouvia as palavras inconscientes de Hermione e lágrimas formaram-se em seu rosto. Ela não poderia estar mentindo naquele estado. Um arrependimento enorme bateu em seu coração por ter sido tão injusto e imprudente com a namorada. Ele então disse:

Eu sei meu amor. – disse aproximando-se do rosto da garota, beijou-lhe a testa. Hermione ainda estava muito quente, será que aquela poção não faria efeito nunca? Harry já não agüentava mais. Madame Pomfrey voltou para ver a garota, tocou-lhe a testa com sua varinha.

A febre não diminuiu nem um pouco – disse com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Vou ter que dar uma poção mais forte. Sr. Potter é melhor que o vá para a torre de sua casa.

Eu quero ficar. – disse ele, também com uma expressão preocupada, que a enfermeira não deixou de notar.

Sei que está preocupado, mas deveria ir. Precisa comer alguma coisa ou vai acabar assim também. Ela precisará de você em breve, vá e volte mais tarde. – Harry teve que aceitar e partiu dali. Mas ele não tinha visto que Rachel saiu dali minutos antes, ela o observava, desde quando ele estava falando com Hermione. Quando viu a enfermeira indo em direção aos dois foi para a torre da Lufa-Lufa.

Percebeu que cometeu um grande erro fazendo aquilo ao casal, eles se amavam demais, mereciam ficar juntos. Entrou cabisbaixa no salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa e sentou-se próximo a lareira. Sentiu-se envergonhada e então começou a chorar, tinha se arrependido. Ela não viu que alguém a observava, ele então se aproximou:

Você sabe se ela está bem? – John perguntou, ele viu Draco saindo com Hermione nos braços.

Pareci que não. – ela levantou o rosto para responder e ele viu que ela chorava. Foi até ela e a abraçou.

Você fez uma coisa muito errada, alias, nós fizemos. 

Eu sinto muito – falou sinceramente – Desculpa ter te envolvido nisso.

Não precisa se desculpar, o erro foi meu por te amar demais e aceitar ser seu cúmplice – ela o olhou assustado. Amar? Ela não sabia que ele a amava, sempre achou que ele só a via como amiga. Percebendo que falou demais tentou se consertar – Quis dizer gostar. Por gostar demais de você aceitei tudo isso. – mas era tarde demais. O engraçado foi que Rachel sentiu seu coração disparar e uma alegria surgir.

Você me ama? – ela perguntou olhando em seus olhos, jamais sentira aquilo, nem quando conversou com Harry pela primeira vez. Ele decidiu confessar tudo.

Te amo sim, mas entendo que seu coração já tem dono e sua amizade pra mim já é suficiente. – ele desviou o olhar. Ela aproximou ainda mais dele e tocou seu rosto. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes e então ela o beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, um beijo maravilhoso que ela pensava que só seria capaz de receber se fosse de Harry. Ela estava enganada esse tempo todo, sentia uma atração por Harry, mas amor não. O amor ela sentia por John, aquele que sempre a apoiava e sempre esteve a seu lado.

Ele estava confuso com aquilo. Como eram amigos sabia da paixão dela por Harry.

Eu fui uma cega esses anos todos. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios que ele retribuiu. – Desculpa ter feito você sofrer todo esse tempo? – ele a abraçou. Sempre esperou por aquele momento. 

Eu amo você.

Também te amo, John. – eles se beijaram novamente.

Você não acha que devemos esclarecer certas coisas não? – perguntou. Não se sentiria aliviado enquanto não esclarecesse toda a historia com Harry e Hermione.

Claro. Que acha de irmos agora mesmo? – ele confirmou com a cabeça e saíram em direção a enfermaria. 

Harry ia em direção a torre da Grifinória quando encontrou Gina e Draco pelo caminho.

E então como ela está? –perguntou a garota.

Nada bem. Teve que tomar uma poção ainda mais forte – disse Harry.

Estamos indo vê-la. – disse Gina.

Vou tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, depois voltarei pra lá. Gina ...

Sim?

Será que a Mione vai me perdoar? – perguntou.

Harry, você quer dizer que...

Acredito nela. Não sei como fui tão idiota de duvidar do amor dela. – confessou.

A Mione está muito magoada, mas ela te ama. Com certeza ela vai te perdoar.

Obrigado. – tentou sorrir – Ah, Draco, obrigado por ter cuidado dela enquanto estávamos no jogo.

De nada – respondeu o garoto. Harry então seguiu sozinho para a torre da Grifinória enquanto Gina e Draco foram para a ala hospitalar.

Quando chegou em seu quarto Harry deitou na cama. Um lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto quando ele lembrou-se daquele terrível dia. A expressão de Hermione não lhe saia da memória, a tentativa frustrada da garota de se explicar, seus gritos e tudo mais passavam como fleches em sua mente. Ele tentou então livrar-se daqueles pensamentos. Pegou seu medalhão e pensou em Hermione. A imagem da garota estava lá feliz sorrindo para ele. Como ele gostava daquele presente, o fazia sentir tão bem quando precisava.

Chegando a enfermaria Gina perguntou como estava sua amiga e a resposta que teve foi a mesma que tivera de Harry, ela continuava mal. Eles decidiram ficar um pouco com ela, então Rachel e John apareceram. Draco olhou feio para John, mas Gina continuava tranqüila. Até que Rachel disse:

Onde está Harry?

Ele foi pra torre da Grifinória, precisava descansar um pouco. – Gina respondeu.

Precisamos falar com ele – disse John.

E o que você quer falar com ele? Dizer que agarrou a namorada dele a força? Porque se for isso não precisa, nós já sabemos – disse Draco.

Preciso contar a verdade a ele, será que algum de vocês poderia chamá-lo pra mim? – Rachel pediu. Gina olhava pra garota intrigada, pois notara que eles estavam de mãos dadas. 

E que verdade seria essa? – Draco parecia irritado.

Se vocês quiserem poderão saber também, mas antes prefiro contar ao Harry – falou a garota.

Ok. Amor, vai chamar o Harry. – Gina pediu a Draco. Este olhou desconfiado pra namorada, não confiava em John, na verdade ele deveria temer que ele agarrasse Gina da mesma maneira que fez com Hermione – Não se preocupe, ele não fará nada comigo – disse ela como se soubesse o que ele pensava. Ele então saiu – Foi você quem armou tudo isso não foi?

Gina já desconfiava de Rachel a muito tempo e se a garota tinha ido até ali com certeza tinha culpa em alguma coisa.

Vamos esperar o Harry chegar. – pediu John. Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto esperavam por Harry e Draco. Para não incomodarem Hermione eles decidiram ficar do lado de fora da ala hospitalar. Uns quinze minutos depois Harry e Draco aparecem.

O que foi, aconteceu algo a Mione? – perguntou Harry assustado. 

Não é nada com a Mione. Rachel disse que tinha algo pra te contar. – disse Gina. Harry parecia estar esperando que Rachel falasse algo, então a garota começou:

Antes de tudo tenho que te pedir desculpas. Com certeza quando a Hermione ficar boa também pedirei desculpas a ela. Harry eu sempre achei que estivesse apaixonada por você, mas nunca tive coragem de confessar. Esse ano achei que conseguiria te conquistar e por isso tentei te separar da Hermione. Pedi pro John me ajudar forçando um beijo nela pra que você visse e terminasse com ela. Mas o que eu não previa Harry era que o amor de vocês fosse verdadeiro, achei que você poderia esquecê-la facilmente, mas isso jamais aconteceria. Sinto muito ter te causado tanto sofrimento. – quando Rachel terminou Harry estava atônito. Como ela poderia ter feito tudo aquilo a eles?

Você senti muito? É isso? A Mione está mal lá dentro e você me diz que senti muito? – Harry tentava manter a voz baixa.

Eu também sinto muito Potter. Nunca deveria ter concordado com essa idéia maluca, mas por amor acabei fazendo o que fiz. – disse John.

Harry, eu descobri que não te amo, na verdade é do John que eu gosto. Desculpa ter causado todo esse transtorno – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Harry a olhou e viu que estava de mãos dadas com John, respirou fundo e se acalmou.

Tudo bem Rachel, vamos esquecer isso ta? – disse ele. Não valia a pena ficar remoendo o passado, pensou ele. Ela foi até ele e o abraçou.

Quando a Hermione acordar contaremos tudo a ela. Logo vocês estarão juntos de novo.

Tomará. – disse Harry. Torcia pra que Hermione o perdoasse. 

Vamos indo então? – disse John pra Rachel. Ele levantou a mão e esperou que Harry a apertasse. Ele então aceitou o comprimento do garoto.

Quando ela acorda nos avisem ok? – pediu Rachel. Gina fez sinal de sim com a cabeça e eles saíram, deixando apenas Harry, Draco e Gina.

Não sei como você conseguiu Harry – disse Draco – Eu sinceramente teria dado uma surra nele por ter se atrevido a beijar a Gina.

Você e sua violência. Deveria aprender a ser mais racional assim como o Harry. Eles se arrependeram.

Então amorzinho se ela me agarrasse e beijasse você aceitaria numa boa não é? – perguntou Draco com um olhar desafiador.

Claro – mentiu Gina.

Sei. – Draco então foi saindo, Gina sussurrou no ouvido de Harry: "Eu arrancaria todos os fios de cabelo dela" e piscou pra ele que sorriu. Ela então acompanhou o namorado e Harry entrou na ala hospitalar. Foi até onde Hermione estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. Quando pegou sua mão sentiu que sua febre já tinha diminuído um pouco, então Madame Pomfrey se aproximou:

Pareci que a outra poção conseguiu fazer efeito.

Que bom! – disse Harry. Ele ficou ali observando a namorada que agora tinha um sono mais tranqüilo. Quando escureceu voltou para seu dormitório. Na manhã seguinte iria cedo ver como ela estava.

N/A: Vixe, não sei se esse capítulo ficou muito bom não, então desculpa ta? Vou tentar fazer os capítulos mais interessantes! PinkPotter : )


	7. Agora ele acredita é?

7) Agora ele acredita é?

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Foi imediatamente até a ala hospitalar e animou-se ao saber que Hermione estava bem melhor. Queria ficar ali com a garota, mas as aulas o impediram e teve que deixá-la. As aulas estavam custando a passar e Harry não conseguia se concentrar. Queria que Hermione acordasse logo, queria se desculpar, falar com ela, beijá-la.

Quando finalmente a manhã acabou, ele voltou a ala hospitalar. Abdicara do almoço e recebeu vários protestos da Madame Pomfrey, mas precisava visitar Hermione. Ela ainda não acordara, devido a poção extremamente forte que recebera no dia anterior. Harry preocupava-se com aquela demora, mas a enfermeira assegurava ser normal. Ele teve que voltar para aula, e sentiu seu estômago reclamar a perda do almoço.

Acabando as últimas aulas daquele dia ele ia retornar a ala hospitalar, mas dessa vez, não sem antes comer alguma coisa. Gina e Rony foram logo visitar Hermione, enquanto Harry resolveu dar uma passadinha na cozinha, pois provavelmente não iria para o jantar. Depois de comer bastante ele foi até Hermione, mas não sem levar no bolso uns doces oferecidos por Dobby, os quais Harry jamais recusaria.

Chegando lá seus amigos saiam da ala hospitalar.

_ Vocês já vão? – perguntou ele. rony olhou para Gina, como se hesitasse falar alguma coisa.

_ Harry, a febre da Mione voltou. Madame Pomfrey está tentando baixa-la com uma nova poção. Ela achou melhor que nós fossemos para os dormitórios. – respondeu Gina, cautelosamente.  
_ Mas como? Ela estava melhor. – Harry não podia acreditar.

_ Não se preocupe, ela vai melhorar, a poção vai agir logo. – Rony falou.

_ Eu vou ficar com ela então – disse entrando na ala hospitalar.

_ É melhor deixa-los sozinhos – disse Gina, então todos partiram. Aproximando-se de Hermione, Harry viu novamente aquele sono intranqüilo da namorada. Ela suava muito e parecia dizer palavras, mas Harry não entendia. Sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

_ Ficarei com você até que melhore – disse para ela.

_ Sr. Potter, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Madame Pmfrey se aproximando.  
_ Vou ficar até ela melhorar – disse ele.

_ Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem – tentou convence-lo.

_ Dessa vez eu fico. Disse a mesma coisa ontem e ela não melhorou. Quero ficar! – a enfermeira o olhou. Sabia que não adiantaria falar nada.

_ Ok. Só espero que amanhã não receba reclamações, quando estiver dormindo nas aulas. – ela então os deixou sozinhos. Harry olhou para Hermione. Sentia-se mais confiante estando ali, apesar dele nada poder fazer para que ela melhorasse. Ele passou a noite toda ali, ao lado da namorada. De vez em quando Madame Pomfrey vinha ver como ela estava, e cada vez que voltava constatava que ela estava melhorando. Harry alegrava-se quando ouvia isso e não fechou os olhos a noite toda. Ele colocava um pano molhado sobre a testa de Hermione, gesto que Madame Pomfrey julgou inútil, mas para Harry, aquele gesto trouxa estava ajudando a baixar a febre dela.

Quando o dia começou a amanhecer Harry percebeu que Hermione não tinha mais febre. Beijou-lhe a testa e sorriu para ela, mesmo ela ainda inconsciente. Estava exausto, então se deitou ao lado dela e fechou os olhos. Sem muito esforço pegou no sono. Algum tempo depois Hermione acordou. Sentiu seu corpo dolorido e uma leve dor de cabeça. Foi então que ela percebeu alguém ao seu lado. Quando se virou viu que era Harry e ficou imensamente feliz. Parecia dormir profundamente, mas ela não entendia aquela situação. Lembrou-se então da briga e se sentiu triste por estar sem ele. Mas se ele não acreditava nela, o que ela poderia fazer? Nada. Ela não poderia fazer nada para mudar o que ele acreditava. Mas o fato dele estar ali ao seu lado deveria significar alguma coisa. No entanto, ela preferiu não pensar em nada, pois sua cabeça ainda doía. Adormeceu novamente.

Harry foi acordado por Madame Pomfrey o mandando ir para a aula. Ele estava morrendo de sono, mas tentou não demonstrar. Ele disse que voltaria mais tarde, e ela nada disse. Como ainda tinha tempo foi até a torre da Grifinória e tomou um banho, correu para comer alguma coisa e foi para a aula. Encontrou Rony, que perguntou como estava a amiga, e todo contente disse que estava sem febre.

Gina teve uma aula livre naquela manhã e decidiu ir ver a amiga. Chegando lá viu Hermione sentada comendo alguma coisa.

_ Mione, fico tão feliz que esteja bem! – foi correndo até a cama da garota.  
_ Gina – Hermione sorriu.

_ Como você está?

_ Ainda um pouco sonolenta, mas me sinto bem melhor. O que aconteceu exatamente? Tudo que me lembro é que estava com Draco no jogo de quadribol.

_ Você desmaiou e Draco te trouxe até aqui. Pareci que foi um resfriado, então você tomou algumas poções até que finalmente ficou melhor. – disse Gina.

_ Gina...Hoje quando eu acordei eu vi o Harry aqui do meu lado – Hermione também queria uma explicação para aquilo.

_ O Harry ficou com você praticamente o tempo todo. Ele estava super preocupado – disse Gina. Hermione sentiu-se feliz com aquilo, mas então lembrou-se da briga.

_ Mas ele não estava chateado comigo?

_ Ele sabe que você não teve culpa. Além do mais, Rachel disse que armou tudo aquilo pra te separar do Harry.

_ A Rachel? – Hermione parecia não acreditar.

_ Sim, ela achava que gostava do Harry, mas se arrependeu e contou tudo.

_ Está explicado porque ele estava aqui. Quando os outros admitem a culpa ele acredita na minha inocência.

_ Não Mione, não pense isso. O Harry, antes da Rachel confessar, já tinha entendido que fora tudo um engano – Gina tentou convencer a amiga.

_ Sei, de repente ele acreditou! Fale serio Gina! Ele agora deve estar com a consciência pesada – Hermione parecia magoada.

_ Mione, o Harry acreditou em você antes de saber a verdade, ele te ama, entendi que errou. Concordo que ele deveria ter te dado pelo menos a chance de se explicar, mas imagine ai se fosse o contrario? Imagine ai se fosse você quem pegasse ele beijando outra garota – Hermione ficou pensando nas palavras de Gina. Realmente não se colocara no lugar de Harry e tinha que admitir que também teria uma atitude similar. Quem iria gostar de ver a(o) namorada(o) beijando outro?

_ Você tem razão amiga, eu não sei como agiria. – confessou Hermione.

_ O Harry errou e ele sabe disso. Ele está disposto a se acertar com você. Nunca vi o Harry tão triste e preocupado quanto hoje, ele te ama muito Mione. Não deixe que bobagens interfiram no amor de vocês.

_ Obrigada amiga! Você tem toda a razão. – Hermione chamou Gina para um abraço e elas conversaram sobre as últimas coisas que tinham acontecido. Rachel apareceu por lá também e contou tudo a Hermione. Depois Hermione acabou perdoando a garota, e Gina começou a falar de como ela já sabia que John era louco por Rachel. Algum tempo depois tanto Gina, quanto Rachel partiram e Hermione tentou descansar um pouco. No final da manhã Harry foi visitá-la, mas a encontrou dormindo. Porém agora estava mais tranqüilo, falara com Gina e esta disse que Hermione estava muito melhor.

*******************************

Saindo da enfermaria Gina foi para o salão principal, estava quase na hora do almoço. Chegando lá encontrou Harry e contou a ele sobre Hermione. Harry correu para a ala hospitalar, cheio de esperanças, mas encontrou Hermione dormindo. Gina que agora terminava sozinha seu almoço na mesa da Grifinória já estava saindo quando Draco apareceu.

_ Oi amor, onde é que você estava? – perguntou ele.

_ Estava com a Mione.

_ Ela está melhor? – eles saiam do salão principal.

_ Sim, bem melhor – respondeu Gina.

_ Estava com saudades – disse Draco.

_ Nós nos vimos pela manhã – ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Ainda temos um tempinho antes da aula, vamos namorar um pouquinho – pediu beijando a mão da namorada. Ela apenas sorriu e foram para fora do castelo. Chegaram até uma árvore e começaram a se beijar. Os beijos deles estavam cada vez mais intensos, e algumas vezes se não parasse Gina achava que poderiam acabar fazendo alguma "besteira".

Ele a abraça durante o beijo, e ela tinha as mãos na nuca do garoto. O beijo estava bastante intenso, então repentinamente Drcao parou de beijá-la. A principio Gina não entendeu, mas então sentiu algo estranho e se afastou dele. Ele estava completamente vermelho e sem graça, Gina também. Aquilo nunca aconteceu com ela antes, o que deveria fazer?

_ Amor, me desculpe – Draco tentou quebrar o silêncio. Gina nada disse, ela olhava para todas as direções, menos para ele. – Não estou querendo forçar nada, mas dessa vez não deu pra controlar, sinto muito. – ele estava ficando desesperado por ela nada dizer.

_ Eu não sei o que dizer – finamente ela conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

_ Você está chateada comigo?

_ Não. Eu sei que as vezes não dá pra controlar – ela não podia acreditar que estava falando aquilo. Mas o que podia fazer? Já tinham quase um ano de namoro, mais hora menos hora, aquilo iria acontecer. Draco pareceu respirar aliviado ao ouvir aquilo.

_ Eu sei que a gente nunca falou disso antes, talvez essa também nem seja a hora certa, mas... – ela não deixou ele terminar de falar.

_ Draco, por favor, não vamos falar disso agora ok? – ela parecia extremamente envergonhada. Não estava pronta pra falar sobre aquilo ainda.

_ Tudo bem. Me desculpe mais uma vez. – ele pareceu um pouco chateado por ela não querer falar sobre esse assunto.

_ Ei, não fica chateado comigo. Eu ainda não estou preparada – reuniu toda coragem que tinha para falar aquilo. Percebendo o esforço que ela estava fazendo, ele disse:

_ Não se preocupe, eu não vou te forçar a nada ta? – ele foi abraçá-la, mas ela recuou – Pode vir, já me "recuperei" – Gina até teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Coitado dele, que situação, sorte dela ser mulher, pensou.

_ Eu te amo. – agora já estavam abraçados.

_ Eu também. – ele beijou a testa dela com carinho. Já estava quase na hora de começar as aulas da tarde, então eles voltaram para o castelo.

N/A: Oi gente. Espero que este capítulo tenha saído melhor que os dois anteriores. Estou tentando fazer a fic o mais legal possível, ok?! Me perdoem se ainda não estiver boa! Obrigada por lerem, e comentarem! Beijos! Pink_Potter : )


	8. Reconciliação

8) Reconciliação

Harry não via a hora das aulas acabarem e ele poder ir visitar Hermione. Torcia também para que a garota estivesse acordada e pudessem finalmente conversar. Quando finalmente ficou livre correu para a ala hospitalar, mas quando chegou não encontrou mais Hermione.

_ Ela já estava bem melhor, pediu para voltar para seu quarto, pois se sentiria mais confortável – Madame Pomfrey explicou a Harry que Hermione já tivera alta.

_ Mas e se ela passar mal, se a febre voltar e se ela desmaiar? – perguntou preocupado.

_ Não se preocupe Potter – ela sorriu – Qualquer coisa ficaremos sabendo a tempo, eu garanto.

A contragosto Harry aceitou e deixou a enfermaria. Hermione era realmente muito teimosa e sem juízo, pensava. E se tivesse uma recaída? Iria imediatamente alertá-la. Chegou a porta do quarto da garota e parou. Será que ela o receberia? Resolver arriscar e bateu na porta.

_ Quem é? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Só eu, Harry – disse receando que ela o mandasse embora.

_ Entra – foi tudo que ela disse, e assim ele o fez. Hermione estava deitada com um livro nas mãos. Harry então resolveu reclamá-la, antes que ela lembrasse que estavam brigados e o expulsasse dali.

_ Hermione, por que você já está aqui? Você esteve mito mal, ainda não está completamente curada, precisa voltar. E se sentir você passar mal, ou desmaiar ou voltar a ter febre? – repetiu as mesmas perguntas a garota. Ela apenas sorriu.

_ Não se preocupe Harry já estou bem – disse levantando-se.

_ Não, pode continuar deitada, eu já vou sair – ele se virou em direção a porta, mas ela lhe segurou a mão.

_ Não vá – pediu com carinho e Harry sentiu-se feliz como a muito não sentia.

_ Mione, me perdoe – ele disse.

_ Shh – ela tocou-lhe seus lábios com a outra mão – Nós erramos, você por não me dar uma chance de explicação e eu por não insistir na minha inocência. O orgulho nos cegou e promoveu nossa separação – ele ouvia cada palavra que ela dizia ainda segurando sua mão – Se você estiver disposto a me perdoar quero que saibas que também terás meu perdão – os olhos de Harry encheram-se de lágrimas, agora de felicidade.

_ Eu te perdôo Mione, e sou grato pelo teu perdão, não deixarei mais ser cego pelo orgulho ou pela raiva, sem antes conversar com ti meu amor – ele partiu para um abraço apertado que ela retribuiu com certo esforço.

_ Não muito forte meu amor – disse ela.

_ Desculpa – ele beijou sua testa – Sou a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo por ter a namorada mais perfeita que existe! – completou agora partindo para um beijo de verdade. Como ele sentiu falta daqueles lábios, apesar de não ter sido muitos dias, para Harry parecia uma eternidade.

_ Eu te amo – disse ela quando pararam o beijo.

_ Eu também – ele respondeu – Agora Srta. Granger quero que volte ali para aquela cama agora mesmo.

_ Sim – ela falou rindo e indo em direção a cama.

_ Nada de abusos viu? Agora estará sobre meus cuidados – ele falava enquanto a cobria.

_ Oh não! O que fiz para merecer isso? – ela brincou.

_ Ha-ha-ha! Muito engraçadinha a Srta. – sentou-se ao seu lado.

_ Você vai ficar aqui mesmo? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Posso?

_ Claro – ele a beijou novamente, mas logo parou.

_ É melhor você se recuperar logo. Temos N.I. para estudar e aulas de danças para começar. Lembra-se?

_ Farei o possível para que seja tudo o mais breve possível – ela sorriu pra ele que retribuiu.

_ Ok. Então descanse um pouco – ela obedeceu e tentou dormir. Harry ficou admirando-a até que percebeu que ela pegara no sono. Foi até a escrivaninha dela e escreveu num pergaminho. Em seguida foi para seu dormitório, afinal estava exausto, precisava dormir um pouco e agora que Hermione estava melhor podia dormir mais tranqüilo.

No dia seguinte ao acordar ela viu o pergaminho em seu criado-mudo e sorriu ao ler o conteúdo.

"Meu amor,

Não seria capaz de demonstrar a felicidade que sinto deste que voltamos a namorar. Cada minuto sem ti parecia interminável e tudo que aconteceu só confirmou o quanto te amo e que não posso viver feliz sem você.

Te amo muito!

Beijos,

Harry"

Ela sorriu feliz e levantou-se para encontrar seu namorado. Ao ir em direção ao salão principal encontrou Gina.

_ Mione, que bom que já está bem melhor – disse Gina.

_ Não agüentava mais ficar numa cama. Harry queria que eu passasse mais alguns dias na enfermaria, mas eu enlouqueceria – Hermione disse e Gina sorriu.

_ Mi, eu queria conversar contigo depois.

_ Claro Gina – disse ela.

_ Ok, então hoje a noite eu vou lá no teu quarto, é porque é um assunto meio pessoal – disse quase sussurrando o que despertou curiosidade em Hermione.

_ O que é?

_ Não adianta, só vou falar depois – Gina fugiu para a mesa da Sonserina.

Hermione foi para mesa da Grinfinória e Harry já estava lá com Rony.

_ Mione – disse Rony.

_ Oi Rony – ela respondeu.

_ Hermione o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry.

_ Ah meu amor, eu não agüentava mais ficar deitada – disse sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

_ Mas... – ele ia falar, mas ela interrompeu.

_ Nada de "mas". Não se preocupe, eu já me sinto perfeitamente bem – disse Hermione.

_ Tá – Harry parecia meio aborrecido.

_ Não fica zangado não amor – ela beijou seu rosto, o que fez ele amolecer um pouco.

_ Mas nada de exagerar ok? Depois das aulas você vai direto descansar. Ah, e também é pra comer direito – enquanto ele falava a última parte ia enchendo o prato de Hermione.

_ Harry, desse jeito eu vou ter uma dor de barriga – disse reparando na quantidade de alimentos que Harry enfiou em seu prato. Ele sorriu.

_ Amo você – disse e deu um selinho na namorada que apesar de tudo não deixou de se sentir orgulhosa pelo namorado atencioso que tinha.

_ Eu também.

Quando terminaram o café da manhã foram para a aula. Hermione prestava muita atenção em tudo que os professores falavam e fazia suas costumeiras anotações. Harry e Rony não compreendiam como ela podia achar aquelas aulas tao interessantes, mas eles não se atreviam a dizer isso ela, afinal não queriam ouvir os sermões de Hermione.

No fim do dia após o jantar Harry e Hermione namoravam um pouquinho no salão comunal da Grinfinória, então Hermione lembrou.

_ Ah Harry me desculpe, mas tenho que ir agora – disse levantando-se do sofá, mas ele a puxou de volta e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

_ Já? Ainda é cedo, vai não! – pediu fazendo carinha de menino pidão.

_ A Gina disse que queria conversar alguma coisa comigo – disse ela.

_ Ai, meu coração – disse colocando a mão sobre o peito, e Hermione toda preocupada perguntou.

_ Que foi amor?

_ Fui trocado pela melhor amiga – dizia fazendo cara de dor. Hermione sorriu e deu um tapinha de leve no ombro do garoto.

_ Harry! Não estou te trocando, apenas marquei com Gina pra conversarmos essa noite. E pára de fazer essa cara – Harry continuava com a pressão psicológica.

_ Tá, mas então marque ai na sua agenda: Namoro com Harry depois do jantar por tempo indeterminado – ela sorriu.

_ Pensei que quisesse que eu descansasse. Não acha que tempo indeterminado vai comprometer as instruções médicas do Dr. Potter não?

_ Hum...digamos que ele supervisionará durante esse tempo, então estará tudo sobre controle – Harry disse.

_ Ok então. Pode deixar que eu já anotei, agora tenho que ir – deram mais um beijo e ela se foi.

_ Boa noite – ele disse.

_ Boa noite – viu Hermione seguir em direção ao seu quarto. Quando chegou Gina já estava na porta.

_ Até que enfim Mione – disse de braços cruzados.

_ Desculpa – ela abria a porta do quarto e depois ambas entraram. Hermione fechou a porta, e elas sentaram na cama da garota.

Hermione olhava pra Gina esperando que ela começasse a conversa, mas notou que a amiga parecia ligeiramente constrangida.

_ E então, não vai me falar não? – Hermione decidiu perguntar. Gina deu um risinho sem graça.

_ Eu queria te contar uma coisa que aconteceu, comigo e Draco – respondeu Gina.

_ Então conte – Hermione já estava impaciente de curiosidade.

_ Bem...sabe...a gente – ela enrolava.

_ Anda Gina, me conta logo.

_ Tá certo. Foi o seguinte: Draco e eu estávamos namorando um dia aí, nós estávamos abraçados, então ele... – ela hesitou em prosseguir.

_ Ele o que Gina?

_ Ele ficou alterado – disse ela.

_ Alterado? Mas por quê? O que houve? – Hermione não entendeu o sentido do "alterado" para desespero de Gina.

_ Não é nesse sentido Mione, entenda, al-te-ra-do – ela soletrou.

_ Alterado Gi? Não estou entendendo o que está tentando me dizer – Hermione parecia confusa.

_ Por Merlim, Mione, alterado!! – Gina já estava perdendo a paciência.

_ Seja mais clara Gina, alterado em que sentido?

_ EXCITADOOOO!! – ela gritou e Hermione sorriu. Gina pareceu ainda mais envergonhada.

_ Ahhh, por que não disse logo? – parecia estar se divertindo da vergonha da amiga.

_ Mione, é sério, pára de rir – Gina estava séria.

_ Ok, desculpa. Hum...quer dizer que você deixou o menino excitado? Gina Weasley o que você fez eim? – Hermione brincou com a amiga e deixou Gina ainda mais vermelha.

_ Mione! Pára com isso! Eu vou embora viu? – disse levantando-se, mas Hermione impediu.

_ Desculpa, eu paro. Mas e aí o que aconteceu?

_ Ah, quando eu percebi me afastei, né? Ele pediu desculpas e tal, acho que ia começar a falar de... – pausou.

_ De? – Hermione se fez de desentendida, então Gina entendeu que tinha que ser tudo explícito com Hermione.

_ Sexo, mas eu não deixei.

_ Mas qualquer dia vocês vão ter que falar sobre isso? – disse Hermione.

_ Você e Harry já falaram? – foi a vez de Hermione corar. Falar dos outros era fácil.

_ Não.

_ E isso que aconteceu comigo, já aconteceu entre vocês? – Gina percebeu que intimidou Hermione com a pergunta e resolveu revidar.

_ Não, Gina. Mas a idéia era falar de você não era? – fugiu do assunto.

_ Bem, como eu tava dizendo, ele ia falar sobre isso, mas não sei se já estou pronta, sabe?

_ Sei, mas eu acho que você deveria dizer isso a ele.

_ Mas...

_ Mas o que? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Eu, digamos que eu tenho vontade – Gina ficou completamente vermelha.

_ Olha Gi, você ama o Draco certo? – Gina balançou a cabeça – Então é lógico que queira fazer isso com ele. Mas se ainda acha que deve esperar mais um pouco, espere. Tenho certeza que ele esperará você. Só que ele deveria saber o que você pensa, pois ele pode pensar que você não liga pros sentimentos dele.

_ Tem razão, assim que puder vou conversar com ele.

_ Mas e ai, como ele ficou quando isso aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou.

_ Mione!!

_ A Gina, tadinho, imagine que vergonha.

_ E eu? Também morri de vergonha – reclamou Gina.

_ Mas é diferente né? Por acaso Draco fica sabendo quando você fica excitada? – Gina quase explodiu novamente.

_ Hermione!! Você quer parar com isso! – Hermione sorriu.

_ Você precisa ver sua cara, é muito engraçado – disse Hermione se acabando de rir.

_ Ha-ha-ha, eu vou rir quando acontecer isso com você também viu?! Não vejo a hora! – Hermione ainda sorria.

Depois da conversa super constrangedora Gina partiu para seu dormitório. Resolveu que assim que visse Draco conversaria aquilo com ele. Já estava imaginando, se já foi muito constrangedor conversar aquilo com Hermione, imagine com o namorado.


	9. Aulas de dança

9) Aulas de dança

Na manhã seguinte Gina decidiu que teria aquela conversa com Draco, não poderia adiar, senão perderia a coragem. Quando encontrou o namorado no salão principal o chamou para uma conversa particular, teria tempo suficiente até o inicio da primeira aula. Draco concordou e foram a um lugar mais reservado.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

_ Não...quer dizer talvez – Gina parecia um pouco embarasada.

_ Assim você vai me deixar preocupado – disse Draco, Gina sequer estava olhando nos olhos dele.

_ É que eu achei que realmente estava na hora da gente falar sobre...hum...você sabe... – ela começou a ficar vermelha, torcia para que ele entendesse logo.

_ Gina se você ainda não se senti a vontade para falar sobre isso não tem problema – ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer, e carinhosamente levantou seu rosto e a olhou nos olhos. Aquela demonstração de carinho da parte dele fez Gina juntar toda sua coragem e falar sem medo.

_ Não, quer dizer sim, eu quero falar sobre isso, não quero que pense que não ligo para seus sentimentos – ela o encarava.

_ Jamais pensaria isso de você, ainda mais agora, vendo que está se forçando pra falar sobre um assunto que te deixa constrangida – disse ele.

_ Mas eu não quero me sentir constrangida quanto a isso, eu confio em você e quero poder conversar sobre qualquer coisa – ele sentia a sinceridade naquelas palavras.

_ Então vamos conversar – ele sugeriu.

_ Ok, bem...o que eu queria dizer é que eu...eu quero que minha primeira vez seja com você – Gina ficou completamente vermelha, Draco sorriu.

_ Tentarei fazer dela inesquecível – sussurou em seu ouvido fazendo Gina estremecer, "Golpe baixo", ela pensou.

_ Mas ainda não estou pronta, sabe...quero esperar até ter certeza do momento exato.

_ Eu esperarei amor, não precisa se preocupar, eu te amo – ele disse e a beijou.

_ Também amo você – Gina parecia ter tirado um peso de suas costas. Havia conversado com o namorado e sentia-se bem mais a vontade agora, Hermione estava certa, conversar era a melhor saída.

******************************

Harry chegou até a porta do quarto de Hermione, ela provavelmente estaria terminando de se arrumar, então bateu.

_ Entra amor – disse ela ao abrir a porta.

_ Vai demorar muito? –Harry perguntou, ainda de pé.

_ Só um pouco, preciso terminar de separar estes pergaminhos, senta aí – ele então sentou na cama da garota. Harry observava Hermione, quando ela acabou virou-se para ele.

_ O que foi? – perguntou sorrindo, Harry ainda a fitava.

_ Só estava admirando a garota mais linda de Hogwarts, imagine a sorte que o namorado dela tem – Harry falou.

_ Ele é um garoto muito sortudo mesmo, além de gentil, fofo e lindo! – disse Hermione aproximando-se.

_ Hum...lindo eim? – Harry fez cara de convencido, Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

_ Muito – ela agora passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, Harry então a beijou. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e Harry acabou deitando Hermione na cama, enquanto ainda se beijavam, sem nem perceber ele começou a acariciar seu pescoço e ela suas costas. Hermione então pareceu reagir, o que ela estava fazendo? Parou o beijo, Harry ainda sobre ela a encarava.

_ É melhor nós irmos, ou chegaremos atrasados – ela disse.

_ Ahn? Ah claro, vamos – Harry não queria ter parado ali. De uns tempos pra cá ele sentia como se perdesse o controle, e Hermione sempre tinha que encerrar o beijo. Apesar de não querer, naquele momento até agradeceu por isso, ou poderia chegar a um estado que até ela perceberia o quão "animado"(entendam o sentido, lembrem-se de Gina, hehehehe) ele estava.

Os dois seguiram para o salão principal, Hermione parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, a conversa na noite anterior com Gina a fez perceber que logo teria que conversar sobre aquilo com Harry também.

_ Mi! – Harry a chamou pela terceira vez.

_ Oi? Desculpe, não te ouvi chamando – ela disse.

_ Você não vai tomar seu café? – perguntou.

_ Ah, claro – ela começou a comer, Harry sorriu.

_ Posso saber em que está pensando tanto? – Hermione corou com a pergunta.

_ Ah, nada não. Só estava lembrando da minha conversa com Gina ontem – Hermione rezou para que ele não perguntasse o assunto.

_ Hum...isso me fez lembrar algo – disse entusiasmado.

_ O quê?

_ Hoje a noite tem namoro com Harry por tempo indeterminado – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

_ Não vejo a hora – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Amo você! – ele completou dando-lhe um selinho.

O dia passou rápido e logo veio a noite, Hermione e Harry estavam no salão comunal da Grinfinória abraçadinhos conversando, o tempo indeterminado dele não passou das onze, ainda estava obrigando-a a descansar regularmente, mas antes de se separarem marcaram para a noite seguinte a primeira aula de dança, faltava ainda alguns meses para o dia do baile, mas de acordo com ele, seria necessário muitas aulas para que ele aprendesse a dançar.

Na primeira aula eles praticamente apenas conversaram ou namoraram, Hermione tentava fazê-lo prestar a atenção, mas Harry ficava beijando-a. Daquele jeito ele nunca ia aprender a dançar, ela dizia. Decidiram que as aulas seriam apenas nos finais de semana, pois estavam tendo muitas tarefas e havia também as aulas de DCAT, além disso, Harry tinha seus treinos de quadribol e Hermione suas rondas de monitora.

Mais de um mês depois, Harry já estava sabendo dançar algumas músicas agitadas, ele não via hora de passarem para as lentas. Numa sexta, quando saiam da aula de DCAT, Harry pergutou a Hermione:

_ Mione, amanhã nós teremos nossas aulinhas especiais? – ele sorria para ela.

_ Não sei Harry, temos muita matéria pra estudar, não esqueça, esse é o ano dos N.I. – disse Hermione.

_ Mas semana passada a aula foi tão pequenininha – ele dizia meio que choramingando, Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir.

_ Harry Potter implorando por uma aula! Acho que você está andando muito com a monitora-chefe da Grinfinória.

_ Então é melhor a senhorita me conceder essas aulas, visto que a culpa é sua.

_ Ok Harry, mas só quando terminarmos de estudar Transfiguração – disse Hermione.

_ O que eu não faço para ficar você? – Hermione sorriu.

No sábado pela manhã, como planejado eles estudaram, mas tinha tanta coisa que só acabaram a tarde. Quando finalmente terminaram, Harry e Hermione dirigiram-se até a sala precisa. Hermione decidiu que já estava na hora de passarem para as musicas lentas.

Eles entraram e lá estava a pista de dança que desde a primeira aula eles usavam para treinarem. Foram até o centro e ficaram um de frente para o outro. Hermione pegou as mãos de Harry e as colocou em sua cintura, em seguida passou seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto. Eles nem precisaram pedir, uma música romântica imediatamente começou a tocar.

_ O difícil você já aprendeu. Agora é a parte mais fácil – disse Hermione, ela guiava Harry lentamente olhando em seus olhos.

_ Deveria ser a única – disse ele e depois beijou o pescoço dela. Enquanto ouviam a música dançavam abraçadinhos no ritmo correto. Harry a puxou para mais próximo de si, e quando Hermione colou seu corpo no dele, sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Estava tudo perfeito, o tempo poderia parar naquele momento que eles não se importariam, cada momento com Hermione parecia mágico, inesquecível.

_ Eu te amo Harry – ela disse. Harry a beijou, abraçando-a forte. O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, mas dessa vez Hermione também não conseguiu encerrar o beijo. Harry já estava sentindo as reações em seu corpo devido àquela proximidade, devido aquele beijo, mas não conseguia parar, não queria parar. Foi então que aconteceu, Hermione sentiu algo diferente e se afastou. Não dava pra saber quem estava mais vermelho, se era ela ou Harry.

_ Mione, sinto muito – ele tentou se desculpar, Hermione nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter perturbado Gina com aquilo, agora estava acontecendo com ela, imaginou como num flash a cara de Gina sorrindo quando ela lhe contasse.

_ Harry – ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

_ Desculpa, eu tentei me controlar, mas dessa vez não consegui – disse ele tentando convece-la, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se concentrar para voltar ao seu estado normal. "Dessa vez não conseguiu? Então já aconteceu outras vezes?", Hermione pensou.

_ Você quer dizer que não é a primeira vez que fica assim? – não acreditou no que tinha acabado de perguntar, Harry corou novamente.

_ Não, mas eu nunca deixei que percebesse – disse ele – Não queria que pensasse que eu estava te pressionando.

_ Não pensaria isso, imagino que deve ser dificil para você – ela o olhou, Harry parecia extremamente desconcertado.

_ Você sabe que eu nunca... – Harry pausou – Eu nunca transei com ninguém, bem eu quero que minha primeira vez seja com você, então...

_ Eu também quero que minha primeira vez seja com você Harry – Hermione parecia mais segura depois de ouvir aquilo, ela foi se aproximando de Harry – E quando chegar o momento sei que será inesquecível, para nós dois.

_ Eu amo você, Mione – disse ele, aproximando-se também, já tinha se "recuperado".

_ Também te amo! – ela o abraçou, mesmo com receio de ele ainda estar "alterado", como dizia Gina. Mas percebeu que já tinha voltado ao normal, então disse – Vamos continuar a aula Sr. Potter?

Sorrindo eles voltaram a dançar, agora já era outra música que guiava o casal, realmente a música lenta era mais fácil de aprender.

N/A: Bom gente, ehehehehehhee, não sei como estão ficando os capítulos, mas espero que estejam gostando. Mando um agradecimento especial para aqueles que comentam (eu amo os comentários de vocês!!) e votam!! Clare, muito obrigada, eu adorooo seus comentários, mas tenho que confessar que fiquei com vergonha do que você falou sobre o capitulo 8, hehehehehhe, não sei se deu p perceber, mas eu sou bem tímida! : ) Obrigada especial também para minha priminha Bárbara, para minha amiga Aninha que também sempre comenta em minha fics, e minha nova amiga Tamiris!! Beijos pra vocês meninas!! Obrigada a todos!! : ) beijos, Pink_Potter.


	10. Noite de emoções

10) Noite de emoções

Hermione estava no salão comunal da Grinfinória, pensava no que acontecera no dia anterior entre ela e Harry, dali a quase um mês fariam um ano de namoro. Era um namoro sério, Harry a respeitava e ela tinha certeza que ele esperaria o tempo que precisasse até que se sentisse pronta para finalmente entregar-se a ele.

Foi então que lembrou, fariam um ano de namoro no dia do Natal, no dia do baile de inverno daquele ano. O que daria de presente a Harry?! Por Merlim, como ela não pensara nisso antes? Tinha que pensar num presente especial, mas o que? Pelo visto daria certo trabalho achar o presente perfeito. Ela então pensou em algo, com certeza seria um "presente" incrível, tanto pra ela quanto pra Harry. Seria o momento certo? Hermione pensava naquilo que nem percebeu Harry aproximando, quando este chegou bem perto da namorada beijou-lhe a face, assustando Hermione.

_ Nossa Harry, quer me matar do coração? – perguntou ela. Harry sorria da reação da namorada.

_ Um beijo pelo seu pensamento – ele sorriu maroto para ela. Hermione corou com a proposta, como poderia dizer o que estava pensando a Harry?

_ Aceito o beijo, mas meus pensamentos são secretos – ela o beijou.

_ Você não deveria fazer isso, me deixou ainda mais curioso. Vamos, me diga em que estava pensando – ele pediu.

_ Não posso Harry, é segredo – ela não podia dizer, se realmente tivesse certeza que aquele seria o presente, faria questão de ser surpresa.

_ Você tem segredos comigo? – Harry fez cara de triste – Eu te conto tudo.

_ Poxa, amor, isso não vale – ela disse – Seria uma surpresa pra você – ela prometeu a si mesma que só falaria isso, nem que fosse torturada não soltaria mais nenhuma palavra, "Como você é exagerada, Hermione", pensou ela.

_ Surpresa? Também tenho uma surpresa pra você – foi a vez de Harry descontar, sabia o quão curiosa era Hermione.

_ Golpe baixo! – ela respondeu – O que é eim?

_ Nem adianta fazer essa carinha, você só vai saber no dia do Natal – disse Harry.

_ Minha surpresa também será nesse dia – ela falou. "Droga, a idéia era parar na surpresa! Controle-se ou vai acabar contando!", ela pensou.

_ Será o dia das surpresas então! O dia do nosso aniversário de namoro – Harry completou.

_ Sim, um ano! Te amo tanto sabia?! – ela o abraçou.

_ Também te amo! – Harry a beijou.

************************************

Gina saiu cedo do dormitório naquele domingo. Estava uma linda manhã e ela pretendia dar uma caminhada pelos jardins. Ela ia distraída então sentiu ser puxada pela cintura. Poderia ter gritado, mas imaginava quem teria feito aquilo, então como num impulso, quando foi virada para ficar de frente para aquela que a puxara, ela o envolveu com os braços e o beijou.

_ Bom dia amor! – ela disse quando terminaram de se beijar.

_ Se não fosse eu? Você nem me olhou! Se fosse algum engraçadinho tentando se aproveitar da minha namorada? – Gina sabia que o namorado era bem ciumento.

_ Seu perfume te denunciou – ela respondeu sorrindo, reconhecia Draco sempre pelo cheiro, que ela achava incrivelemente bom e inebriante.

_ Estava indo aonde?

_ Dar uma volta, pelos jardins. Quer me acompanhar? – ela nem precisaria perguntar.

_ Adoraria – Draco respondeu.

Saíram do castelo, o sol estava fraco, e já podiam sentir o vento frio se aproximando, sinal de que o inverno estava por vir. Ele então a abraçou, para esquentá-la com o calor do seu corpo.

O dia foi calmo, pela tarde estudaram um pouco, idéia de Hermione é claro. Harry, Rony e Draco tinham quase certeza que se não conseguissem N.I. suficientes para serem aurores, com certeza chegariam bem perto, pois Hermione estava realmente "pegando no pé" deles.

Gina já estava em seu dormitório, era quase onze da noite, quando uma coruja entrou em seu quarto. Por um momento assustou-se, pensando que poderia ser alguma noticia ruim, mas então reconheceu aquela coruja. Era a coruja de Draco, então sorrindo ela levantou-se da cama e foi até ela. Recolheu o pergaminho, agradecendo a coruja que em seguida partiu. Quando leu ficou um pouco intrigada.

"Amor,

Preciso urgentemente falar com você! Venha até o salão principal! Te amo!

Draco Malfoy"

Gina releu aquele bilhete, o que será que Draco tinha de tão urgente pra lhe falar? Lembrou-se de umas duas vezes que ele fez isso, mandou um bilhete semelhante, tarde da noite e quando ela ia ao seu encontro, tudo que dizia era que estava com saudades e não agüentaria esperar até o dia seguinte! Se Draco fizesse isso ela ia dar uma bronca nele. Por outro lado, aproveitaria pra namorar um pouco, durante a noite era mais emocionante, a possibilidade de serem apanhados aumentava a adrenalina e dava aos beijos um toque mais excitante. Ela então trocou de roupa e saiu. Cuidadosamente dirigiu-se até o salão principal elogo avistou Draco, um pouco escondido próximo a porta.

_ Que bom que veio – ele sussurou.

_ O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou.

_ Nada, queria te ver! Deu uma saudade... – ela não deixou ele terminar de falar e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

_ Eu sabia – quando ela ia dar o segundo tapa ele a segurou e a puxou para perto de si para um beijo. Como ela imaginara durante aqueles momentos os beijos se tornavam mais gostosos, Gina adorava a sensação de perigo e Draco sabia disso, por isso sempre que podia a provocava.

Foi então que eles ouviram um barulho, alguém se aproximava. Olharam um para o outro e tentaram se esconder onde puderam, mas não tiveram muita sorte. O mais certo seria sair dali assim que pudessem. Draco então viu Madame Norra, a gata do zelador e fez sinal pra Gina que o olhou preocupado. Se Filch os pegasse seria detenção na certa.

_ Quando ela for pra lá, nós vamos correr até as escadas, certo? – ele falou bem baixinho, no ouvindo de Gina provoncado um arrepio no corpo da garota. Aquela gata não poderia ter aparecido depois? Aquele beijo estava tão... Gina não sabia descrever a sensação que aquele beijo lhe provocou. Ela sentiu um enorme desejo naquele momento.

A gata então foi para a direção oposta a eles e aproveitaram aquele momento para escaparem. Subiram correndo as escadas, mas devido a isso tiveram novamente a atenção da gata que também foi na direção deles. Ainda correndo loucamente pelas escadas, ouviam o miado de Madame Norra, ela estava perto. Não poderiam ir para a torre das casas, pois o outro não poderia entrar, então continuaram subindo, enquanto algumas vezes as escadas mudaram de posição.

_ Estamos no sétimo andar – disse Gina – A sala precisa, vamos – ela puxou Draco pelo braço e correram até a sala que antigamente servia para as reuniões da AD.

_ Pense em algo, rápido – Draco que já sabia da existência e utilidade da sala falou para ela. Gina acenou com a cabeça e no instante seguinte entraram. Estavam a salvo, pelo menos até aquela gata ir embora.

Foi então que se deram conta de como estava a sala precisa. Ela tinha uma luz baixa, uma cama com lençóis de seda e almofadas distribuídas pelo chão. Imediatamente se olharam.

_ No que você pensou? – Draco perguntou surpreso, Gina corou com a pergunta. A primeira coisa que lembrou foi do beijo, talvez devido a sensação que sentira a sala transformara-se naquilo.

_ Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.

_ Desculpe, perguntei sem pensar – ele respondeu – Vamos esperar um pouco, com certeza em alguns minutos poderemos sair daqui.

Gina não respondeu, apenas fitava o chão. Sabia o que estava sentindo, queria que aquilo acontecesse, era o momento. Mas como falar? Era tímida demais para simplesmente chegar e dizer: "Draco, estou pronta!", ela pensava.

_ Ei, não precisa ficar com vergonha não – ele falou carinhosamente com ela. Gina o encarou, aqueles os acinzentados demonstravam tanto carinho e segurança que ela reuniu toda coragem que pôde e se aproximou. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e o convidou para um beijo, o qual ele não conseguiu resistir. Lentamente foram aproximando-se da cama, mas sem parar o beijo. Draco pareceu ter entendido tudo, ela queria, estava pronta para ser dele. Com cuidado ele a deitou na cama, mas então parou o beijo.

_ Gina, você tem certeza? – ele queria se certificar, não gostaria que ela se arrependesse depois.

_ Absoluta. Na verdade, já faz um tempinho que me sinto pronta, mas nunca consegui te falar. Até venho tomando uma poção anti-concepcional – ela estava vermelha por fazer tal confissão. Ele sorriu, e passou a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo Gina estremecer.

_ Eu amo você – ele falou.

_ Também te amo – Gina respondeu enquanto tirava a blusa dele. Começou então a beijar todo o peitoral do namorado. Draco também sentia seu corpo ferver com o toque dos labios da namorada em seu corpo.

Vagarosamente eles foram se despindo e a cada toque, cada beijo, sensações novas invadiam seus corpos. Draco fora realmente muito carinhoso e paciente com Gina, e esta se sentia nas nuvens com tudo aquilo. Quando chegaram ao clímax, sentiam a respiração ofegante um do outro, e sorrisos de prazer estavam estampados nas faces daquele casal. O dia já ia amanhecer, quando ela acordou, sobre o peito nu dele.

_ É melhor nós irmos – ela disse, acordando-o.

_ Num minuto – ele sorriu e a beijou novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos seguiram para suas casas. Gina torcia pra que não percebecem sua ausência, sorte de Draco que dormia sozinho, pensava enquanto voltava. Entrou com cuidada pelo retrato da mulher-gorda, ia seguir para seu dormitório, mas alguém a chamou.

_ Gina Weasley? Onde estava até essa hora? – quando Gina virou-se viu Hermione com um sorriso maroto nos labios.

_ Eu? Bem... acordei cedo e fui dar um passeio – ela tentou inventar uma desculpa.

_ Passeio? Ah Gina, nem vem, você não consegue me enganar – Gina fez cara de "Ai Merlim, de novo não", quando lembrou da última conversa constrangedora com Hermione – Você pode preferir não contar, mas sei que está escondendo algo.

_ Ok Hermione, eu te conto! Nem acredito que já vou te contar isso! – ela suspirou e se aproximou da amiga, que estava sentanda numa das poltronas do salão comunal, provavelmente estudando, pois tinha um livro de Historia da Magia ao seu lado.

_ Contar o que? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

_ Ontem a noite, Draco e eu estávamos namorando próximo do salão principal – ela começou a narrar os fatos.

_ Ontem? Mas você tinha ido dormir na mesma hora que eu – disse Hermione.

_ Foi depois! Eu já estava no quarto, quando recebi uma coruja, Draco pediu para nos encontrarmos e eu fui. Só que quando estávamos nos beijando Madame Norra apareceu, e tivemos que fugir correndo dela, chegando até a sala precisa. Então...

_ Então o que? – Hermione sorriu novamente, só poderia ser o que ela estava pensando, Gina já estava tão vermelha quanto no dia que tiveram a outra conversa.

_ Nós... – ela pausou – Ah Hermione você sabe – ela desviou o olhar da amiga.

_ E como foi? – Hermione perguntou. Gina, por outro lado, não esperava aquilo, pensou que a amiga a "torturaria" até ela ser extremamente explicita sobre o que aconteceu.

_ Foi incrível, eu confesso que estava com medo, sabe, mas depois Draco conseguiu me deixar a vontade – Gina corou mais ainda.

_ Fico feliz por você amiga – Hermione sorriu – Sabe... no sábado, quando eu e Harry estávamos juntos, ele ficou ... – Hermione não terminou. Gina sentiu uma imensa vontade de perturbá-la, para deixá-la com vergonha, mas se conteve.

_ E então? – ela limitou-se a isso.

_ Eu fiquei pensando, ele me disse que já tinha acontecido outras vezes – agora Hermione estava vermelha – Já vamos fazer um ano de namoro e...

_ Você está pensando em transar com ele? – Gina não acreditou no que disse, mas apesar de tentar se controlar, ela tinha que se vingar, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Hermione corou violentamente

_ Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que sim – Hermione concluiu.

_ Tenho certeza que Harry também será muito carinhoso com você, e pode ter certeza que isso ajuda muito – Gina disse e Hermione sorriu.

_ Mas ainda não estou certa sobre isso! A única coisa que tenho certeza é que daqui a pouco teremos que ir para aula, e você ainda tem que se trocar.

_ Ok! Vou indo, até mais – Gina saiu deixando Hermione sozinha, pensando naquela conversa, pensando em Harry. Era um passo muito grande, ela tinha que ter certeza, para não se arrepender mais tarde.

N/A: Hhehehehehheheehhehe, prontinho aí o capitulo 10! : )) Olha, eu não dei muitos detalhes, mas é porque os personagens principais da fic são Harry e Hermione, e se eu fosse mais detalhista, quando fosse a vez dele, acredito que acabaria ficando quase a mesma coisa. : )) Perdoem se o capitulo não ficou muito legalz, obrigada por lerem, comentarem e votarem!! Beijos!! Pink_Potter : )


	11. Preparativos para o baile

11) Preparativos para o baile

O tempo passava rápido naquele ano, faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o baile de inverno. Os alunos estavam eufóricos, em qualquer canto do castelo o assunto era o baile, provavelmente Harry e seus amigos eram os únicos que tinham preocupações extras. Naquele momento saiam de uma das aulas extras de DCAT que tinham toda sexta-feira, havia um grupo de garotas conversando sobre o que usariam no baile, Hermione então disse:

_ Será que elas não cansam de falar sobre esse baile? – Hermione olhava-as com reprovação.

_ Até pareci que você também não está louca para que o dia do baile chegue logo! – brincou Rony.

_ Claro que não! – Hermione respondeu, agora já estavam no salão principal.

_ Não? Hermione Granger, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso – Harry disse e todos sorriram da cara de preocupação que Hermione fez ao tentar se explicar.

_ Não entenda errado Harry, é claro que quero ir ao baile com você, eu só não entendo pra que tanto entusiasmo.

_ Vocês estão vendo não é? Olha só que namorada mais insensível que eu tenho, é o dia do nosso aniversário de namoro e ela nem está entusiasmada – disse Harry fazendo cara triste.

_ É claro que eu estou entusiasmada Harry, mas entenda, não é pela festa, é por nós! – ela disse beijando-lhe a face.

_ Sei... – Harry fingia estar emburrado.

_ É serio, eu juro!

_ Eu sei sua boba, estou só brincando! – Harry a puxou para mais próximo de si e a beijou.

_ Ei, tem menores aqui viu! – Gina brincou.

_ Ha-ha-ha Gina! – Hermione sorriu sarcástica para ela, com certeza Gina entendeu aquele sorriso, ficou corada na mesma hora, e Draco pareceu ter percebido.

_ Você contou para a Hermione? – Draco sussurou no ouvido da namorada.

_ Contei o quê? – Gina sabia extamente o que era.

_ Você sabe! – Gina apenas sorriu envergonhada – Gina, eu não acredito! – agora Draco quem estava encabulado.

_ Somos amigas, sempre contamos nossos segredos umas as outras – ela disse.

_ Mas não precisava contar isso, né? – Draco estava extremamente vermelho.

_ Draco Malfoy está com vergonha ou é impressão minha? – ela brincou com o namorado.

_ Nem comece! – ele disse.

_ Você fica uma gracinha quando está com vergonha sabia? – Gina disse, em seguida beijou-lhe a face.

_ Bem gente, eu vou para a torre da Corvinal agora, vejo vocês amanhã! – disse Luna, que depois de beijar Rony saiu.

_ Acho que também já vou – Hermione disse.

_ Eu vou com você – Harry já de pé saiu com Hermione. Rony, Draco e Gina continuram no salão principal por mais algum tempo.

Sábado pela manhã já havia um pouco de neve pelos jardins da escola. Hermione estava com Harry no salão comunal da Grinfinória, quando o chamou para um passeio lá fora.

_ Eu adoro a neve! – ela disse caminhando lentamente de mãos dadas com Harry.

_ E eu adoro esse friozinho que faz, é perfeito para ficar assim juntinho – Harry deixou a mão de Hermione e a abraçou.

_ Eu amo você sabia! – ela parou, em seguida ficou de frente para ele.

_ Ama? Hum... Nem sabia – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto puxava sua cintura, fazendo o corpo dela colar no seu, Hermione aproveitou para passar seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

_ Pois saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo, daria minha vida pela sua! – ela colou por alguns instantes seus lábios nos dele.

_ Eu também te amo muito, quero ficar com você para sempre – Harry falou.

_ Eu sempre estarei com você Harry.

_ Vamos dançar? – ele sugeriu.

_ Dançar? Harry, não tem música! – Hermione sorriu.

_ Não precisa – Harry começou a dançar lentamente, usava os passos que aprendera com Hermione nas aulas de dança que tiveram.

_ Você dança muito bem, sabia Potter? – brincou Hermione.

_ Eu tive uma ótima profesora! – Harry continuava a guiá-la, ele então a segurou forte pela cintura.

_ O que vai fazer? – Hermione não entendeu, não ensinará aquilo a ele.

_ Tentar um novo passo – Harry deu um sorriso maroto e em seguida começou a rodá-la segurando-a pela cintura. Hermione sorria feliz, Harry acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu sobre a neve, por cima de Hermione.

_ Eu amo você! – ela disse antes de sentir os lábios quentes de Harry iniciar um beijo intenso que esquentara todo seu corpo.

**********************************

A semana passou voando e logo chegou o dia do baile. Para Harry e Hermione, entretanto, o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro não era apenas o dia do baile de inverno, era também o dia que completavam um ano de namoro. Hermione acordou naquele sábado, já pensando nas emoções reservadas para aquele dia, foi então que ela viu um imenso buquê de flores acompanhado de uma caixa de tamanho médio próximos a sua cama.

Foi até os presentes, as rosas eram lindas, pensava ela, e na caixa havia diversos tipos de chocolates de todas as formas, em alguns até tinha escrito "Harry e Hermione", ela sorriu feliz. Pegou as flores e colocou sobre a mesa, juntamente com os chocolates, em seguida foi se arrumar. Quando ela estava quase de saída, já com o presente de Harry nas mãos, alguém bate na porta.

_ Gina? O que foi? – perguntou intrigada.

_ Hermione, estamos te esperando a quase meia hora! Esqueceu que temos que arrumar o salão principal? Draco já está em tempo de ficar louco lá sozinho – disse ela. Como monitores-chefes, Hermione e Draco estavam responsáveis pela decoração do salão principal. Hermione estava tão feliz com seu aniversário de namoro que nem lembrou daquilo.

_ Havia me esquecido – falou um pouco envergonhada, ela jamais esquecia uma obrigação.

_ Pode deixar que eu não conto a ninguém – ela piscou para a amiga, fazendo-a sorrir – Mas temos que ir agora.

_ Mas eu tinha que entregar isso ao Harry.

_ Harry está lá também – disse Gina.

_ Ah – pareci que Hermione foi a única que dormiu até mais tarde naquele dia, pois todo os alunos já estavam pelos corredores do castelo – Só assim para eles acordarem cedo, não é?

Gina apenas lhe sorriu, provavelmente todos acordaram bem cedo para ajudarem na arrumação do baile. Quando chegaram no salão principal já não havia mais as quatro mesas das casas, diversos alunos iam de um lado para outro, levitando coisas. Draco parecia estar de cabelos em pé.

_ Graças a Merlim, que bom que chegaram! Estão me deixando louco – disse Draco, Hermione procurava harry com o olhar.

_ Calma amor, já estamos aqui. Qual o problema? – perguntou Gina.

_ Aquelas garotas ali que estão discutindo porque não concordam com a cor que devemos usar.

_ Vamos resolver isso agora, venha Mione – Gina puxou a amiga.

_ Cadê o Harry? – ela perguntou.

_ Estava aqui com Rony e Luna, provavelmente devem ter ido buscar alguma coisa – Gina disse. Hermione não gostou muito daquilo, era o dia do seu aniversário de namoro e ainda nem sequer tinha visto seu namorado.

_ Vamos terminar logo isso! – disse ela se aproximando das garotas indicadas por Draco.

A manhã acabou passando depressa e Hermione só falara de longe com Harry. Ainda tinha o embrulho nas mãos, precisava entregá-lo, além de agradecer pelos que havia recebido. Almoçaram ali mesmo, só naquele momento pôde conversar com ele.

_ Amor! – ela o abraçou quando este chegou perto dela.

_ Nem dá pra acreditar que ficamos separados a manhã toda – ele disse tristemente.

_ Eu te amo, Harry! Obrigada pelos presentes – ela falou.

_ Ainda falta um, mas esse só a noite! – disse Harry.

_ Hum... toma – ela entregou o presente a Harry – Ainda há outro presente também, mas é para a noite.

_ Você vai me dizer o que é? – perguntou enquanto abria o embrulho.

_ Não posso, é surpresa! E você, vai me contar o seu?

_ Surpresa também! – Harry terminou de abrir o presente e sorriu, era um quadro de fotos, todas estáticas do dia do aniversário dele na Ordem.

_ Você gostou?

_ Amei Mione! Obrigado! – ele a abraçou e a beijou. Além das fotos, no topo do quadro estava escrito "Harry e Hermione", e também "Eu te amo" de várias cores.

Eles nem poderam aproveitar muito aquele momento juntos, pois tiveram que voltar para a arrumação. Agora faltava pouco para terminar, o salão estava quase pronto. Quando finalmente tudo acabou e Harry achou que poderia ficar com Hermione e aproveitar o dia, Gina disse:

_ Ah não Harry, sinto muito, mas vou ter que roubar a Hermione de você.

_ Dá pra acreditar que elas já vão se arrumar! – Draco disse, aproximando-se deles.

_ Se arrumar? Mas agora? – Harry perguntou assustado.

_ Não vamos nos arrumar agora! Vamos nos preparar, tomar um banho demorado, relaxar, e depois sim, começaremos a nos arrumar – Luna explicou.

_ Três horas para se arrumarem para um baile – reclamou Rony.

_ Beijinho pra vocês queridos – disse Gina puxando Hermione.

_ Até mais tarde amor – gritou Hermione, que ia em direção as torres das casas com Luna e Gina.

_ Essa garotas... – disse Rony. Harry e Draco sorriram.

**************************************

Gina, Luna e Hermione chegaram a torre da Grifinória. Mesmo não sendo da casa, Luna decidiu se arrumar lá, com as amigas e já tinha levado todas as coisas que precisaria mais cedo. Elas foram ao vestiário feminino, precisavam tomar um bom banho e relaxar um pouquinho, o dia tinha sido bem cansativo. Quando terminaram o banho, ainda de roupão começaram a conversar, elas estavam no dormitório de Gina.

_ E então Mione, hoje será o grande dia? – perguntou Gina, Hermione corou com aquilo.

_ Grande dia? – Luna perguntou.

_ Sim, eu já preparei tudo – disse Hermione.

_ Ah! – Luna disse piscando para Hermione, que ficou ainda mais vermelha, Gina sorria da amiga.

_ Eu preparei tudo assim que acordei – ela disse.

_ E você Luna? Você e o Rony já... ? – Gina perguntou.

_ Sim, aconteceu logo que voltamos para Hogwarts – ela respondeu naturalmente – E você e o Draco?

_ Também! Só falta nossa amiguinha Hermione! – Gina estava adorando deixar Hermione sem graça, finalmente o dia da vingança!

_ Gina! – Hermione disse corada – Vamos falar de outra coisa? – Gina e Luna riam d constrangimento de Hermione.

_ Tudo bem Mione! – Luna falou.

Ficaram ali conversando e rindo por algum tempo, depois começaram a se vestir. Luna usou um vestido lilás, deixando os cabelos soltos; Gina vestia um vestido preto, mas amarrou seus cabelos, fazendo um coque alto. Hermione usava um longo verde, adorova aquela cor, pois lembrava dos olhos de Harry. Prendeu os cabelos também num coque alto, mas deixou algumas mechas cacheadas sobre o rosto.

Estavam prontas, era quase nove horas, o baile já iria começar. Elas deixaram o dormitório e seguiram para o salão principal para encontrarem seus pares. Quando chegaram, Harry, Rony e Draco já as esperavam, os garotos ficaram maravilhados com as namoradas, estavam lindas.

_ Finalmente poderás ser só minha – disse Harry segurando a mão de Hermione.

_ Vamos? – ela perguntou com um sorriso. Dirigiram-se então para o salão principal, a maioria dos alunos já haviam chegado e estavam distribuídos pelas diversas mesas que havia agora no local. Todo o trabalho valera a pena, estava tudo impecável. O baile de inverno daquele ano começou, muitas surpresas ainda estavam por vir.

N/A: Bem gente, sei que o capítulo não ficou muito legalz não, me desculpem! Mas mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado! Ainda há muita coisa pra acontecer ai nesse baile, hehehehehehhehe, mas só no próximo capítulo!! : )) Obrigada por lerem, comentarem e votarem!!! Beijosss!! Pink_Potter : )


	12. O pedido

12) O pedido

O baile estava animado, realmente foi uma boa idéia para aliviar as tensões causadas pelo retorno de Voldemort. Rony e Luna, assim como Draco e Gina dançavam como alguns alunos na pista de dança no centro do salão principal. Harry conversava com Hermione, ainda numa das mesas que havia no local.

_ Stra. Granger, será que aceitaria dançar comigo? - perguntou ele tentando passar formalidade, Hermione, entretanto não pôde deixar de sorrir.

_ Hum... é um convite muito tentador, mas não sei se meu namorado permitiria - brincou ela.

_ Sei que sou um cara muito atraente, charmoso, lindo e você poderia não resistir a mim, compreendo a preocupação do seu namorado, mas aceite meu convite.

_ Você esqueceu de falar convencido também - ela completou.

_ E então? - Harry agora já estava de pé com a mão direita estendida para Hermione.

_ Claro - Hermione segurou a mão dele e juntos foram para a pista de dança.

_ Finalmente vamos poder aproveitar nosso dia - disse Harry sorrindo - Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dele - tocava uma música agitada, um rock dos anos 60. Sorte de Harry ter tido aquelas aulas, caso contrário, aquele momento seria um completo vexame.

_Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos, preste atenção: pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. _

Ele observava Hermione dançar, achava a garota mais bonita daquela festa. E como a amava, sim amava Hermione intensamente e por isso havia tomado aquela decisão. Comprou aquele presente desde o inicio das aulas, naquela ida ao beco diagonal, mas esperou o momento certo para entregá-lo. "Calma Harry! Ainda não é a hora, vamos esperar o momento perfeito", pensava Harry nervoso.

Foi então que a música que dançavam acabou, vindo em seguida uma mais lenta, exatamente a que ele queria. Passou as mãos pela cintura de Hermione e a trouxe para perto de si, enquanto ela colocava as mãos em seu pescoço. Hermione colocou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Harry e dançou naquele ritmo lento. Harry então disse:

_ Mione, hoje é um dia muito especial para mim - Hermione afastou-se um pouco dele para encará-lo.

_ Pra mim também Harry - disse ela.

_ Bem... Eu... Eu queria - Harry parecia nervoso.

_ O que foi? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Hermione preocupada. Nesse momento Harry soltou-se de Hermione e pegou algo em seu paletó, uma caixinha de cor escarlate.

_ Hermione Granger... Você que se casar comigo? - perguntou ele abrindo a caixinha que continha um anel dourado com um diamente em forma de coração em cima.

_ Harry... Eu... - Hermione ficou sem palavras, então aquela era a surpresa dele?

_ Você não quer? - Harry entristeceu com aquela possibilidade.

_ É claro que eu quero! Eu só não estava esperando por isso - disse Hermione sorrindo.

_ Então consegui te surpreender - ele tirou o anel da caixinha e colocou no dedo anelar direito da garota - Eu te amo Hermione, quero ficar com você pra sempre.

_ Também amo você Harry! Esse foi o melhor presente que poderia me dar - ela sorriu para ele - Mas tenho certeza que minha surpresa também te deixará muito feliz - Hermione fez questão de sussurrar no ouvido dele, fazendo-o extremecer.

_ E quando será essa surpresa? - perguntou curioso.

_ Daqui a pouco - disse Hermione. Harry apenas sorriu. Ela pretendia passar mais alguns minutos no baile para depois contar-lhe a surpresa.

_Se os olhos se cruzarem e, neste momento, houver o mesmo brilho intenso entre eles, fique alerta: pode ser a pessoa que você está esperando desde o dia em que nasceu._

Dançaram mais algumas músicas que ora eram lentas, ora agitadas, até que Hermione decidiu ser o momento exato. "É agora! Vamos lá Hermione, nada de desistir!", pensava ela enquanto sentia aquele "friozinho" na barriga. Ela então segurou a mão de Harry e sorriu para ele, que entendeu ser o momento da tal surpresa dela. Saíram disfarçadamente do salão principal, mas Gina não deixou de vê-los, "Hum... vejo que amanha teremos muita coisa pra conversar amiga!", falou pra si mesmo, já imaginado a cara de vergonha que Hermione faria ao contar sobre aquela noite.

_ O que foi? - perguntou Draco desconfiado vendo que Gina sorria sozinha.

_ Ah, nada não! - disse ela.

_ Sei... Virginia Weasley, você não consegue esconder nada de mim - disse Draco, Gina sorriu.

_ Sinto muito, mas são assuntos confidenciais - Gina sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Pela cara que está fazendo, tenho pena da pessoa que tem esses "assuntos confidenciais" com você! - brincou ele.

_ O que está querendo dizer com isso? - perguntou ela com um olhar ameaçador.

_ Eu? Nada não amor! - ele sorriu inocentemente.

_ Apenas vou poder me divertir um pouco, só isso! - Gina explicou, iria adorar ver o constrangimento de Hermione quando falasse sobre o que aconteceria naquela noite.

**************************************

Hermione guiava Harry pelo castelo, indo em direção a torre da Grinfinória, enquanto ele tentava imaginar qual seria aquela surpresa. Hermione nada dizia, aumentando ainda mais sua curiosidade, fazendo-o querer chegar o mais rápido possível ao local para saber o que era. Passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda e do salão comunal, indo em direção aos dormitórios. Depois finalmente chegaram à porta do quarto de Hermione, neste momento ela parou.

_ Chegamos - disse ela o encarando. Aquele olhar curioso de Harry aumentava seu nervosismo.

_ Certo, pode pegar que eu te espero aqui - disse ele.

_ Não, você tem que entrar também!

_ Tudo bem - Harry não estava entendendo nada, que presente era aquele que ela não poderia levar até ele? Hermione pegou sua chave e destrancou a porta, mas ainda a deixou fechada.

_ Harry - ela se virou, ficando de frente pra ele.

_ Sim?

_ Eu... - ela hesitou, qual seria a reação dele ao ver o que ela havia preparado?

_ Hermione, você está bem? Está pálida! - perguntou ele, Hermione respirou fundo.

_ Estou! Harry espera um pouco ok? - disse ela, Harry fez que sim - Vou pegar uma coisinha aqui.

Hermione em seguida entrou no qaurto, deixando Harry sozinho do lado de fora. Pegou sua varinha e rapidamente ascendeu as poucas velas que colocara no local. Deu uma olhada em volta, estava tudo perfeito, pensava ela. Respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo que ia dar tudo certo. Em seguida saiu do quarto.

_ Mione - Harry a chamou. Hermione foi para trás dele e tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

_ Só vale olhar quando eu falar, certo? - pediu ela.

_ Tudo bem - Harry estava super curioso devido aquele suspense todo que Hermione estava fazendo. Ela empurrou com o pé a porta, que deixara entreaberta, e entrou com Harry no quarto.

_ Pronto! - disse ela quando baixou as mãos. Enquanto Harry olhava todo o quarto Hermione trancava a porta. O local estava parcialmente iluminado pelas poucas velas que ali foram colocadas. Será que aquilo queria dizer que ela...?

_ Mi... - Harry agora se virou para encará-la, percebendo que Hermione estava extremamente vermelha.

_ Harry, eu quero ser completamente sua hoje - disse ela baixando as vistas.

_ Você preparou tudo isso pra nós? - ele segurou no queixo dela e a fez encara-lo, Hermione continuava corada.

_ Sim - respondeu ela. Harry então colou seus lábios nos dela por alguns instantes.

_ Eu amo você, Mione! - disse ele - Você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz por saber que queres ser somente minha.

_ Eu te amo também Harry - foi dizendo isso que Hermione sentiu as mãos de Harry pousarem em sua cintura e puxá-la para próximo de si. Começaram com um beijo lento, cheio de carinho que aos poucos foi se intensificando demonstrando o quanto se desejavam.

_Se o toque dos lábios for intenso, se o beijo for apaixonante, e os olhos se encherem d'agua neste momento, perceba: existe algo mágico entre vocês._

Harry passava as mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto Hermione alisava suas costas. Pararam um pouco de se beijar e se encararam, sorrindo em seguida. Harry a levou até a cama e a deitou, Hermione ainda sentia aquele "friozinho" na barriga, ainda estava nervosa.

Ele a olhava como se pedisse permissão para tocá-la, sendo respondido com um sorriso. Ele então começou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Hermione. Deitou-se sobre ela e continuaram a se beijar, cada vez mais intensamente. Ela então percebeu que ele já estava excitado, quando sentiu seu membro enrigecido entre suas pernas. A qualquer momento ela seria dele, completamente.

Parando os beijos, Harry afastou-se dela e tirou o paletó, depois a gravata e a blusa, ficando sem camisa. Hermione observava o peitoral do namorado e o fez deitar ficando agora sobre ele. Em seguida começou a beijar toda aquela região de Harry, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Harry levou as mãos até os cabelos de Hermione, desmanchando o coque, fazendo-os cair sobre os ombros dela. Depois sua mão caminhou até seu ombro, onde encontrou as alcinhas finas do vestido. Quando Harry ia baixar as alcinhas do vestido, escutaram uma zoada ensurdecedora, como se algo tivesse explodido.

N/A: Oiii gentee!! : )) Oh, esses trechos em itálico fazem parte de um texto, "Conselhos de um velho apaixonando", de Carlos Drummond. Haverá outras partes deste texto, no decorrer da fic, eu acho ele muitooo lindo ai resolvi coloca-lo. Se alguém quiser, depois eu coloco ele completo, oks?! Desculpa a demora em atualizar, mas n pude fazer antes, tive muita aula extra! : ) Ahhh, aposto que tava todo mundo achando q a primeira vez deles ia ser nesse capitulo, neh?! Ahauhauahauhauahauh!! Pelo visto Harry e Hermione terao que esperar mais um pouco... (não sou uma autora malvada!!). o capitulo ficou pequeno, me perdoem, mas como disse não estou tendo muito tempo livre! Espero que curatm mesmu assim!! Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!! Respodendo a um comentário que me foi feito... : ) oh, não sei se vai dar p fazer continuação desta fic não, acho que não tenho mais idéias!! Hehehehehhe!! Mas deixa ver... oks?! Obrigada novamente!! Beijus!! Pink_Potter : )


	13. Ataque surpresa

13) Ataque surpresa

Quando Harry ia baixar as alcinhas do vestido, escutaram uma zoada ensurdecedora, como se algo tivesse explodido. Olharam-se assustados, com certeza não era nenhuma atração especial do baile, mas então o que seria? Hermione saiu de cima de Harry e sentou na cama, o garoto fez o mesmo. Não poderiam continuar a fazer aquilo depois do que escutaram, precisava certificar-se de que estava tudo bem com os outros.

_ Harry... - disse Hermione sem jeito.

_ Eu sei... Não dá pra continuar agora, precisamos ver o que foi isso - disse ele enquanto vestia a camisa.

_ Ok, vamos - Hermione ficou de pé, vendo que Harry permanecia sentado ela perguntou - O que foi?

_ Bem... - foi a vez de Harry ficar vermelho - Sabe como é... eu preciso de um tempinho.

_ Ah! - ela entendeu então que Harry ainda estava "alterado", mas pouco tempo depois parece que tudo voltou ao normal.

_ Pronto, podemos ir! - disse ele. Antes de saírem, Hermione o segurou pela mão.

_ Eu amo você Harry e ainda quero ser sua não importa quando - disse Hermione levemente corada.

_ Eu também amo você meu amor, estarei esperando ansiosamente este dia - eles então deram um beijo rápido.

Harry e Hermione correram para o salão principal em busca da origem daquele barulho de outrora, mas enquanto desciam as escadas, diversos alunos faziam o caminho contrario, seguindo para as torres das casas. Hermione começou a se preocupar, parecia ser algo sério, já que estavam evacuando as partes inferiores do castelo. Foi então que encontraram Luna e Rony, pareciam liderar aqueles alunos, pois gritavam preocupadamente:

_ Vamos! Rápido, para seus dormitórios! - Ouvia-se Rony gritar, Luna ajudava uma menina que acabou caindo na hora da correria.

_ Rony! O que houve? - perguntou Harry, ofengante, quando se aproximou do amigo.

_ Um ataque Harry! - disse ele desesperado - Tem um grupo de comensais lá fora tentando invadir o castelo! Graças a Merlim eles não conseguem destruir a proteção que Dumbledore colocou aqui!

_ Comensais? - Hermine não podia acreditar, estavam tentando invadir Hogwarts, mas por quê?

_ Sim, os professores estão todos lá na entrada, estão se preparando para contra-atacarem! - continuou o ruivo.

_ Eu vou lá! - Harry disse.

_ Vou com você! - Hermione segurou na mão do namorado.

_ Não, não vai! Vai ficar aqui com o Rony e Luna ajudando o pessoal!

_ Eu vou com você Harry! Eles podem cuidar disso sozinho! - ela disse irritada.

_ Por favor, Mione, entenda, é perigoso! - pediu ele desesperado, desde o dia que Hermione caiu nas mãos de Voldemort e Harry quase a perdeu, não gostava da idéia de vê-la lutando.

_ Harry, eu quero estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos - Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos agora, temia pela vida de Harry mais que tudo, e desejava estar sempre por perto para ajudá-lo no que pudesse.

_ Mione! - Harry a puxou para um abraço, conhecia aquela garota como a si mesmo, sabia que ela não desistiria daquela idéia!

_ Vamos? - perguntou ela.

_ Tudo bem! - disse ele - Rony, não deixe que os alunos saiam dos dormitórios, ok?

_ Pode deixar, Luna e eu cuidaremos de tudo aqui - disse Rony. Harry e Hermione correram para a entrada principal do castelo, como o amigo tinha dito os professores estavam todos ali reunidos, além de Draco e Gina. Pareciam estar organizando alguma coisa, quando avistaram o casal.

_ Professor, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Harry a Dumbledore.

_ Comensais querem invadir o castelo - o professor respondeu.

_ Invadir, mas por quê? - perguntou Hermione aflita.

_ Acredito srta. Granger que Voldemort está temendo a evolução de Harry, como ele não está mais conseguindo invadir sua mente deve ter concluído que Harry está se preparando.

_ Então decidiu derrotá-lo antes que ele fique forte demais - concluiu Hermione, nesse momento, sem nem perceber apertou com um pouco mais de força a mão de Harry, fazendo-o observar a namorada. Ela tinha uma expressão completamente preocupada.

_ Isso mesmo! - disse Dumbledore - Não se preocupem porque a barreira que protege este castelo é indestrutível, nós vamos agora mesmo enfrentar os comensais que estão lá fora.

_ Eu também vou - disse Harry.

_ Não Harry! Estará seguro aqui dentro, os professores podem dar um jeito nos comensais.

_ Eu preciso ir Mione.

_ Mas não vê que é isso que querem? - Hermione não mais conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

_ Escute a Granger, Potter! - disse Snape.

_ É o melhor a ser feito Harry! - foi a vez de Gina falar.

_ Entendam, eu terei que enfrentar Voldemort mais cedo ou mais tarde, tenho que saber se todo o treinamento que estou tendo está surtindo efeito - Harry dizia encarando todos, realmente suas palavras eram a mais pura verdade.

_ Então eu também vou! - disse Hermione.

_ Eu também - Gin falou aproximando-se.

_ E eu! - agora foi Draco. Harry sabia que não adiantaria contestar.

_ Mas isto é ridículo, não vamos permitir que alunos inexperientes duelem conosco - Snape disse fazendo aquela cara de nojo.

_ Posso garantir professor que estes alunos têm muito mais experiência e conhecimento que muitos bruxos adultos - Lupin defendeu sorrindo para os garotos que retribuíram.

_ Tudo bem, mas tentem ficar próximos do castelo e de nós - alertou Dumbledore.

_ Vamos logo derrotar estes incovenientes que acabaram com nossa noite! - disse Gina irritada, sabia que Hermione não teve tempo suficiente, então não poderia perturbá-la no dia seguinte.

Saíram aos poucos do castelo, os comensais que os esperavam, cerca de vinte, pareciam apreensivos, mas quando viram Harry suas expressões passaram a ser de satisfação. O duelo teve inicio e como Lupin disse seus alunos estavam se saindo muito bem, aquela batalha não duraria muito tempo. Os professores, é claro, derrotavam mais facilmente os comensais com os quais duelavam, dado aos seus maiores conhecimentos, mas os garotos não estavam muito atrás não.

Cada professor enfrentava cerca de dois ou três comensais, enquanto que Harry e seus amigos enfrentavam apenas um. Porém em determinado momento, enquanto duelava com um comensal, Harry notou comensais que antes duelavam com os professores aproximarem-se dele, cercando-o. De repente tinha quatro comensais em sua volta e ele tentava a todo custo se defender dos ataques múltiplos que estava recebendo. Lupin, percebendo isso, tentou livrar-se mais rapidamente dos comensais que enfrentava, mas estes pareciam estar prolongando a luta, provavelmente para impedi-lo de ajudar Harry.

O que os comensais não esperavam eram as novas habilidades de Harry, ele não era mais um garotinho bobo e indefeso, tornara-se um grande bruxo e, pelo visto, excelente em DCAT. Pouco tempo depois ele estava duelando com três comensais, pois um deles já havia caído. Faltava pouco, não só Harry, mas os outros porfessores e alunos estavam ganhando o controle daquela batalha. Hermione foi uma das primeiras quem terminou seu duelo e assim que pôde foi em auxílio a Harry. Agora lutavam juntos, e a confiança que Hermione passava conseguiu diminuir o tempo de luta deles, derrotando em pouco tempo aqueles comensais.

Os poucos aliados de Voldemort que ainda estavam de pé, diante da situação, acabaram fugindo, e os que restaram desacordados foram enfeitiçados para não poderem fugir. Todos pareciam bem mais tranquilos agora, então seguiram para o castelo.

_ Gostaria de parabenizá-los - disse Dumbledore enquanto entravam, Lupin e Snape ficaram cuidando dos comensais desacordados - As habilidades e coragem que demonstraram hoje são raras - os garotos ficaram encabulados com o elogio.

_ Concordo com você Alvo, também gostaria de parabenizá-los - McGonagall tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, provavelmente de felicidade por ter acabado tudo bem e por orgulho dos alunos que a escola tinha.

_ Bom, já tivemos muita "ação" por hoje, é melhor irmos dormir, sinto pelo baile ter sido interrompido - disse o diretor - Boa noite! - ele e McGonagall saíram, restando no local apenas Harry, Hermione, Draco e Gina.

_ Você estava incrível Harry! - disse Gina.

_ Vocês também estavam ótimos - o garoto estava levemente vermelho, elogios provocavam isso nele.

_ Eu estou super cansada - Gina cutucou, de leve, Draco.

_ Ah, claro, eu também! - disse Draco, entendendo que Gina queria deixar Harry e Hermione sozinhos - Vamos amor, eu te levo até seu dormitório.

_ Vamos sim! Boa noite vocês dois - Gina saiu deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos, perto do salão principal.

_ Harry... - Hermione abraçou forte Harry.

_ Mi - ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela - Desculpa se eu fui um pouco grosso mais cedo, mas não queria correr o risco de te perder.

_ Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo - ela se afastou para encará-lo - Mas, por favor, entenda também que meu amor por ti não se restringe aos momentos felizes ou de paz.

_ Eu sei meu amor, mas é que...

_ Eu quero estar sempre ao teu lado, meu amor, até mesmo naqueles momentos perigos, para te dar forças, te ajudar.

_ Mas tenho medo de te perder - Harry agora também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Não pensa isso, meu amor, pois você nunca vai me perder, eu vou estar sempre com você! - Hermione novamente o abraçou forte - Sabe... eu fiquei tão orgulhosa, você estava incrível, tenho certeza Harry que a vitória estará contigo.

_ Conosco meu amor, não existe mais "minha" e sim "nossa" vitória, porque você faz parte de minha força - ele pegou a mão direita dela - E quando tudo terminar vamos nos casar e seremos o casal mais feliz deste mundo.

_ Eu amo você! - depois que disse aquilo ela o beijou.

_Próximo capitulo: Festa do dia dos namorados, como Harry e Hermione comemorarão o feriado? : ) Não percam, hehehhehehehehe!! _

N/A: Oiii genteee!! : )) sei que demorou um pokinhu de sair o capitulo, mas vocês sabem como é vida de estudante autora, neh?! Bom... eu sei que o capitulo ficou horrivel, eu me descabelo fazendo esses duelos, mas nunca ficam bom, portanto me perdoemmm!!! Espero que curtam o capitulo, o próximo prometo que tentarei fazer melhor, oks?! Agradeço aos comentários, votos e a todos que lêem minha fic!! Obrigadaaaaaa!! Beijuss!! Pink_Potter : )


	14. Dia dos namorados

14) Dia dos namorados

Depois que conversaram, ainda perto da entrada do castelo, Harry e Hermione seguiram para a torre da Grinfinória, o baile acabara mais cedo que o previsto e a "surpresa" planejada por Hermione foi por água abaixo, afinal não tinha mais clima algum. Despediram-se e então ela seguiu para seu quarto, quando estava perto, percebeu que alguém a esperava.

_ Gina? - ela estranhou a presença da amiga.

_ Até que enfim né, Mione! - Gina disse.

_ Desculpa, não sabia que você estaria me esperando.

_ Tem nada não, mas anda logo, abre este quarto pra gente poder conversar - Gina "pediu". Hermione abriu a porta e em seguida adentraram no aposento.

_ Conversar o quê? - Hermione fez-se de desentendida enquanto tirava a sandália, Gina sentou numa cadeira que havia no local.

_ Bom, já que a senhorita está se fazendo de desentendida, eu vou direto ao ponto - Hermione já começou a ficar vermelha, sabia exatamente sobre o que a amiga queria falar - Deu tempo de acontecer alguma coisa?

_ Não - Hermione explodiu enquanto disse baixinho, Gina riu do constrangimento da amiga, e olha que nem havia acontecido ainda...

_ Eu imaginei! - a amiga disse - Também você demorou um século pra deixar o baile!

_ Ah Gina, eu não podia chegar e sair na mesma hora, né? - Hermione disse ainda encabulada - Mas...

_ Mas o que? - Gina perguntou interessada.

_ Foi por pouco. Na verdade, eu até achei melhor do jeito que aconteceu, já pensou se fosse na hora que... - Hermione não terminou.

_ Na hora que o quê? - Gina perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos labios, mesmo não tendo acontecido estava se divertindo do constrangimento de Hermione.

_ Na hora que a gente estivesse... - Hermione desviou o olhar da amiga - Ah, você sabe!

_ Realmente, acho que seria bem pior mesmo! - Gina deu risada.

_ Mas agora...

_ O quê? - Gina perguntou.

_ Agora eu não sei se vou ter coragem de preparar tudo aquilo de novo! - Hermione confessou.

_ Bom, você poderia então esperar pelo Harry!

_ Não entendi! - Hermione disse.

_ Agora ele sabe que você está pronta, né? Se você ficar com vergonha e não tiver coragem de preparar tudo de novo deixa ele te fazer a surpresa!

_ E se ele ficar esperando por mim?

_ Ah, se ele esperar por você, então você vai ter que arranjar coragem novamente pra fazer tudo aquilo - Gina disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_ Fácil, né? - Hermione ironizou.

_ Claro que é Mione! Olha, você e Harry já namoram há um ano, tem um amor que sinceramente é o mais lindo que eu já vi, conhecem-se um ao outro como a si mesmo, eu poderia listar inúmeras outras coisas; então fazer "aquilo" nada mais é que se entregarem um ao outro definitivamente!

_ Você tem razão - Hermione estava um pouco corada.

_ Claro que tenho amiga - Gina disse enquanto ia em direção a amiga que estava sentada na cama - Relaxe, quando tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer!

_ Obrigada Gi - Hermione falou, neste momento Gina reparou na mão direita da amiga.

_ Ei! O que temos aqui? - ela puxou a mão de Hermione para analisar melhor o anel que estava no dedo anular da garota.

_ Harry me pediu em casamento hoje, essa era a surpresa dele - Hermione disse com um sorriso que ia de "orelha a orelha".

_ Nossa Mi, fico tão feliz por vocês - ela abraçou Hermione - Desejo a toda a felicidade do mundo!

_ Obrigada! - disse Hermione. Gina ainda ficou mais algum tempo conversando com Hermione até que finalmente resolveu dormir.

O tempo passou depressa, eles não tinham muito tempo livre devido aos estudos permanentes para os N.I., além das aulas de DCAT extras. Fevereiro então chegou, faltava quase uma semana para o dia dos namorados e grande parte dos alunos já planejava o feriado. Harry conversava com Rony, enquanto saiam de uma aula.

_ E então, já sabe se vai a Hogsmead com a Mione no dia dos namorados? - Rony perguntou.

_ Ainda não falei com ela, mas se ela quiser ir, nós vamos sim - Harry respondeu.

_ Ah Harry, quer mudar essa cara? Não precisa se preocupar, Dumbledore tomou todas as providências necessárias e nenhum aluno que for vai correr perigo - disse Rony. Depois de muitos pedidos dos alunos, Dumbledore acabou deixando que fossem pelo menos no dia dos namorados ao povoado.

_ Eu sei Rony, mas mesmo assim acho perigoso.

_ Bom... Eu vou levar a Luna, passar o dia dos namorados aqui não vai ter a muita graça.

_ Dependi do seu ponto de vista - disse Harry com um sorriso nos lábios, acabara de ter uma grande idéia.

Desde o ataque, no natal, ele soube que Hermione estava "pronta", mas nunca mais tocaram no assunto. Até pensou que ela tivesse desistido da idéia, mas desde que seus encontros tornaram-se cada vez mais "agitados", percebeu que ela não desistira, apenas não tinha coragem de tentar novamente. Não a convidaria para Hogsmead, sua comemoração do dia dos namorados seria ali mesmo.

***********************************

Gina terminava de se arrumar, marcara de se encontrar com Draco as cinco, e agora faltava menos de dez minutos. Hermione apressava a amiga.

_ Gina! Draco já está ai te esperando há quase quinze minutos! - disse Hermione.

_ Ah Mione, eu marquei cinco horas, ainda tenho tempo! - Gina ajeitava o cabelo - Não acredito que você não vai para Hogsmead!

_ Harry e eu vamos fazer um piquinique aqui mesmo e acho que vai ser tão ou até melhor que ir pra Hogsmead!

_ Eu não vou discurtir com você, sabe por quê? - Hermine balançou a cabeça negativamente - Simplesmente, porque já deu pra notar que não importa onde você esteja, só o fato de Harry está contigo já te deixa feliz.

_ Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinha! - disse Hermione.

_ Estou mentindo?

_ Não. Claro que não! - Hermione sorriu.

_ Pronto! Terminei! Até mais amiga, bom piquinique! - disse Gina saindo.

_ Divirta-se - Hermione respondeu. Em seguida rumou para o salão comunal, no qual Harry se encontrava.

_ Até que enfim posso ter você só pra mim, né, Srta. Granger - disse ele aproximando-se da namorada.

_ Eu amo você Harry! - ela disse abraçano-o.

_ Também te amo, minha linda. Vamos? - perguntou ele, pegando uma cesta grande que estava sobre uma mesa no salão comunal.

Harry e Hermione foram para perto do lago, como a primavera se aproximava, as flores começavam a surgir, o que deixava o local bem romântico. Escolheram uma árvore e sob ela sentaram, arrumando as coisas que fariam parte do piquinique. Passaram praticamente aquele fim de tarde todo ali, como a maioria dos alunos tinham ido para Hogsmead tudo parecia mais tranqüilo.

_ Adorei passar esse tempo assim, sabia? Só nós dois - disse Hermione, ela estava com a cabeça no colo de Harry e este passava a mão pelo cabelo da garota.

_ Não fale como se tivesse acabado - disse Harry sorrindo - Preparei mais uma coisa só pra nós.

_ O que? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

_ Vem que eu te mostro - ele convidou. Arrumaram tudo e seguiram para o castelo, depois de deixar as coisas na torre da Grinfinória, Harry guiou Hermione até o local escolhido por ele.

_ Estamos indo para a... - Hermione reconhecia aquele caminho.

_ Sala precisa - Harry concluiu, depois de chegarem à sala, eles entraram.

Hermione observava com atenção todos os detalhes da sala, podia jurar que era seu quarto, se não soubesse que estava na sala precisa. Mas a decoração não era aquela usual, era exatamente igual à do dia do Natal, o dia no qual ela preparou seu quarto para a sua primeira noite de amor com Harry.

_ Eu tentei deixar o mais parecido possível - ele sussurou no ouvido dela - Espero que tenha gostado.

_ Eu adorei Harry - ela se virou para o namorado - Eu te amo.

_ Amo você também - disse ele antes de inicar um beijo. Há meses desejava aquele momento que finalmente parecia que se concretizaria. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas de Hermione enquanto ela alisava sua nuca. Parou então de beijá-la e a fitou por alguns instantes, em seguida levou-a até a cama.

Harry começou a despi-la lentamente, enquanto distribuía beijos em cada parte do corpo de Hermione, a qual soltava alguns gemidos de prazer. Sentia novamente aquele friozinho na barriga, mas confiava em Harry e sabia que queria tê-lo por completo. Quando estava apenas de sutiã e calcinha, corou quando percebeu que Harry admirava seu corpo.

_ Tens vergonha de mim é? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

_ Um pouco - ela respondeu corada, Harry beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente.

_ Não tenhas - ele pediu, Hermione respirou fundo e trocou de lugar com ele, ficando agora por cima.

_ Não terei! - ela disse antes de guiar as mãos dele até o feixe de seu sutiã, fazendo-o abrir. Harry sorriu para ela, em seguida beijou aqueles seios tão perfeitos. Hermione então tirou a blusa dele e agora começou a distribuir beijos em seu peitoral. Percebeu em pouco tempo as conseqüências daquilo, o membro dele parecia cada vez mais enrigecido.

Harry agora estava apenas de cueca, faltava pouco até serem completamente um do outro. Ele novamente ficou por cima de Hermione, então começou a tirar sua calcinha, quando ela estava completamente despida disse:

_ Onde está?

_ Onde está o quê? - perguntou Harry sem entender.

_ A camisinha - ela ficou um pouco corada, foi então que percebeu algo errado pela cara de Harry - O que foi?

_ Eu esqueci de trazer! Idiota, eu sou o cara mais idiota deste mundo! - disse ele saindo de cima de Hermione e sentando na cama.

_ Calma Harry - ela pediu.

_ Desculpa Mi, eu fiquei tão empolgado com a arrumação da sala precisa que nem lembrei de trazer uma camisinha.

_ Eu... - Hermione não sabia o que dizer.

_ Estreguei tudo não foi?

_ Eu não tomei nenhuma poção anticoncepcional como da outra vez, não podemos arriscar...

_ Eu sei - Harry ainda não podia acreditar que esqueceu do principal.

_ Mas... - ele a olhou sem entender - Há outras maneiras.

_ Você quer dizer... - Harry não podia acreditar no que Hermione estava sugerindo, e provavelmente nem ela mesmo podia acreditar, visto que estava completamente corada.

_ Bom... Eu não leio apenas livros didáticos - disse ela ainda encabulada.

Harry sorriu da confissão da namorada, instantes depois voltaram a se beijar intensamente. Quando já estavam ficando sem ar, pararam o beijo. Harry ainda estava apenas de cueca, mas Hermione tirou neste momento. Ela então pegou no membro de Harry, que logo no primeiro toque já estremeceu, e começou a fazer movimentos de subida e descida. Sorria um pouco envergonhada para ele, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo quando percebeu que aquilo estava dando prazer ao namorado.

Com o passar do tempo foi aumentando a velocidade daquele ato e arrancando cada vez mais gemidos de prazer de Harry. Aquilo também estava excitando-a, parecia faltar pouco para ele chegar ao extremo, e foi o que aconteceu. Instantes depois Harry ejaculava na mão de Hermione que sorriu satisfeita do que fizera.

Ainda ofegante, Harry olhava para Hermione. Aquilo tinha sido bom demais, imaginou então como seria quando finalmente fizessem amor. Ela se assustou um pouco quando sentiu repentinamente as mãos de Harry na sua cintura, ele a deitou e em seguida sentou na cama. Harry foi em direção ao sexo de Hermione, ela voltou a ficar nervosa.

_ Eu também quero te dar prazer, meu amor - ele falou como se respondesse por sua atitude.

_ Você não precisa! - Hermione continuava corada.

_ Eu te amo também, mocinha! Quero que sinta tanto prazer quanto eu - ele disse antes de encostar os lábios no sexo de Hermione. Ao mesmo tempo ela gemeu de prazer, e Harry parecia satisfeito com aquilo.

Ele continuou naquilo por algum tempo, Hermione realmente sentia imenso prazer, a qualquer momento chegaria ao limite. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu clímax, deu um último gemido, Harry então parou. Em seguida, deitou-se ao lado dela, com a cabeça no colo do seio dela.

_ Eu te amo Harry Potter! Te amo! - disse ela acariciando os cabelos dele.

_ Também amo você Hermione - ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e beijou rapidamente a garota. Por mais que ainda não tivessem feito amor, sentiam-se como se já pertencem um outro ao outro de corpo e alma.

N/A: Oieeeee!! : )) hauahuahuahuahua, fiquei até com vergonha desse capitulo, ficou quase uma NC-17 não foi?! (Pink corada!! Clare não use essa confissão contra mim, viu?!) : )) tive vontade de apagá-lo, mas ai eu pensei: "E eu vou colocar o que?", é pq vai ter um capitulo especialmente para a primeira vez deles, o 17, se não me engano. Eu ia interromper mais uma vez, mas... preferi deixar acontecer alguma coisinha!! Eu não podia passar demais o tempo, sem ter nada, né? ta bom, pq se eu for explicar mais eu vou acabar contando os próximos capítulos e ai não ia ter graça!! Desculpem-me caso o capitulo não tenha ficado muito bom, hauahuah : )) Agradeço a todos aqueles que lêem, comentam e votam na minha fic!! Beijo especial aí pra Clare, Bia, Bruninha, Tami, Isa e Hermione, valeuzzzz meninas, eu amo os comentários de vcs!! Beijo especial pra todos que comentam, mas que não citei, oks?! Os comentários de vcs também me deixam superrrr felizz!! Beijus!! Pink_Potter : )


	15. TPM ou TPN?

15) TPM ou TPN?

Harry e Hermione deixaram a sala precisa algum tempo depois do que havia acontecido, mas por sorte os alunos ainda não haviam retornado de Hogasmead. Ficaram algum tempo no salão comunal, conversando e namorando, até que barulhos vindos do retrato da mulher gorda anuciaram o retorno do pessoal. Gina e Rony adentraram, juntamente com o grande grupo de alunos Grfinórios.

_ Ah, vocês perderam! - Rony disse aproximando-se dos amigos - Foi realmente incrível.

_ Concordo com o Rony, vocês deveriam ter ido - Gina falou, ela então percebeu o olhar cúmplice entre Harry e Hermione, algo havia acontecido.

_ Não acho que tenha sido tão bom quanto a nossa comemoração - disse Harry, o que fez Hermione corar. Com certeza, sem dúvida alguma algo aconteceu, e Gina iria descobrir o que era. Sorriu maliciosamente para a amiga, que já imaginou o que estaria por vir.

_ Bom... Eu vou dormir, estou cansado - avisou Rony antes de deixar o aposento.

_ Você não vai Harry? - Gina perguntou.

_ Mais tarde, vou aproveitar mais um pouquinho - disse ele beijando Hermione.

_ Tudo bem, eu já entendi que estou sobrando aqui - a ruiva falou - Mione... Depois eu quero falar com você ta?

_ Ok - Hermione confirmou hesitante, sabia que Gina iria querer saber tudo...

_ Boa noite - disse ela antes de deixar Harry e Hermione sozinhos.

_ Por que ela tava com aquele sorriso? - até Harry percebeu.

_ Hum... Vingança... - Hermione disse.

_ Eu amo você, sabia? - Harry não ligou muito para aquilo. Namorou mais um pouco com Hermione até que decidiram que já era a hora de dormir. Ela seguiu para seu quarto, ainda lembrando do que tinha acontecido, corou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

_ Você não achou que ia fugir de mim, achou? - Hermione tomou um susto, estava distraída pensando, que nem vira Gina perto de seu quarto.

_ Ai Gina que susto! Quer me matar do coração? - Hermione falou.

_ Desculpa! Tava pensando em que ein? - perguntou a ruiva.

_ Você ta querendo saber demais... - Hermione corou pelas lembranças.

_ Está me escondendo alguma coisa, tenho certeza! Aconteceu foi? Hoje, na comemoração do dia dos namorados?

_ Gina, você não quer falar sobre isso aqui e agora não é?

_ Pode não ser aqui, mas o agora não tem problema. Lembro-me bem de certa vez quando cheguei quase de madrugada e você me fez contar tudo.

_ Você não sabe como me arrependendo de um dia ter te perturbado... - confessou Hermione, Gina sorriu - Vamos, a gente conversa no meu quarto então.

_ Eu bem que imaginei que o Harry ia fazer alguma coisa hoje! - Gina comentou.

_ Ele arrumou a sala precisa, fez com que ficasse igualzinha a do dia do natal.

_ Harry é um fofo, né? - Hermione sorriu.

_ Então... - Hermione voltou a ruborizar.

_ Aconteceu! Finalmente! - Gina disse.

_ Não.

_ Não? Como assim não? - a ruiva questionou.

_ É que o Harry... Bom, ele esqueceu a...

_ Esqueceu o que, Mione?

_ Esqueceu a camisinha! - Hermione contou.

_ Como Harry pode ter esquecido a camisinha? - Gina parecia incrédula.

_ Ah Gina, não fala assim dele. Harry me contou que ficara preocupado com a arrumação que não lembrou disso.

_ Não dá pra acreditar!

_ Como ele não tinha me avisado... Eu não estava preparada como da outra vez.

_ Ah! E eu aqui pensando que ia me divertir um pouco - Gina parecia não acreditar, era a segunda vez que dava errado.

_ Mas... - Hermione não deveria falar aquilo, visto que Gina não perguntou, mas se sentiria como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

_ Mas o quê?

_ Bom... Você sabe, a gente não... - Hermione corou - A gente não transou, mas...

_ Mas o quê, Mione? - Gina já estava impaciente, seria possível o que estava imaginando? - Fala logo o que vocês fizeram!

_ Ah Gina... Eu... - como diria aquilo? - Eumasturbeiele - falou rápido e baixo, e mesmo que Gina tivesse entendido, fez-se de desentendida.

_ Você o quê? - perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Eu masturbei ele! Pronto falei!

_ Pervertida! - Gina provocou enquanto ria, Hermione continuava completamente constrangida.

_ Você já fez isso no Draco? - perguntou, foi a vez de Gina ruborizar. Golpe baixo, o que Hermione fez.

_ Bom... - ela demorou a responder.

_ Eu sou a pervertida né? - Hermione deduziu que a amiga já fizera o mesmo.

_ Mas não estávamos falando de mim! E ele?

_ Ah... Acho que ele gostou - disse Hermione.

_ Claro que ele gostou, se você fez direito ele gostou - Gina parecia estar se acostumando a falar naquilo, Hermione ao contrario... - Eu quero saber o que ele fez, duvido que o Harry não tenha feito nada!

_ Harry fez sexo oral em mim - por Merlim, aquela conversa estava cada vez pior, pensava Hermione.

_ Nossa! E aí amiga, como foi? - Gina cutucou Hermione de leve enquanto sorria.

_ Foi bom... Não... Foi realmente muito bom!

_ E então sua pervertida, teve mais coisa ou foi só isso? - Gina perguntou.

_ Foi só isso - Hermione agradeceu por não ter mais nada a declarar, que noite...

_ Quando é que vocês marcaram para acontecer?

_ Nós não marcamos - disse Hermione - Acho que agora é esperar, como você me disse uma vez: quando tiver que ser, será! Além disso, falta pouco pros N.I., não podemos pensar nisso, pelo menos não mais por enquanto.

***************************************

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória estudando e como estavam em abril, já podem imaginar como Hermione estava. As noites de estudos eram cada dia mais frequentes, mesmo sobre protestos de Rony e Harry. Aquela era uma das noites...

_ Acho que por hoje chega - disse Rony.

_ Como assim por hoje chega? Só estamos aqui há uma hora, ainda podemos estudar muito mais - avisou Hermione.

_ Mas amor... Hoje tivemos aula extra de DCAT, estamos cansados - Harry também reclamou.

_ Faltam poucos meses para os N.I., será que preciso lembrar a cada minuto que vocês querem ser aurores? Vocês precisam de nota suficiente! - Hermione disse.

_ Mas nós estamos estudando feito loucos quase todos os dias, não é possível que não conseguiremos! - Rony lembrou.

_ Não é suficiente Rony, precisamos dar duro agora para estarmos aliviados depois - a garota falou.

_ Será que não dava pra fazer uma pausa pelo menos? - pediu o ruivo.

_ Pausa? Tivemos pausa a meia-hora atrás se não se lembra, porque _você_ estava com fome! - Hermione disse.

_ Calma meu amor - Harry interveio.

_ Eu estou calma! Voltem a estudar.

_ Harry? - Rony chamou, Hermione olhou feio pra ele, mas voltou a atenção aos livros.

_ Hum?

_ Ela ta de TPM é? - perguntou Rony, ao ouvir o amigo Hermione bufou de raiva. Harry parecia refletir sobre o assunto, será que era TPM?

_ Eu não tenho certeza...

_ Então deve ser TPN - tensão pré-N.I. - comentou o ruivo. Harry e o amigo começaram a rir, aquilo só estava aumentando a raiva de Hermione.

_ Bom... Talvez seja uma mistura dos dois, mas pelo menos dessa vez ela está estressada, e não chorando.

_ Chorando?

_ É, tem vezes, quando ela ta de TPM que ela fica super sensível...

_ Ah... - Rony disse.

_ Será que dava pra vocês dois pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? - a expressão de Hermione mudou, por que Harry tinha a impressão de que sabia o que estava por vir? - Eu fico aqui, estudando com vocês, tentando fazer com que vocês aprendam e vocês não reconhecem, vocês ficam reclamando e reclamando - a voz de Hermione era de choro, definitivamente Harry conhecia aquela expressão.

_ Me desculpa meu amor - Harry tentou... Droga de TPM mista, estress com sensibilidade, por essa Harry não esperava, pensava ele.

_ Mione, desculpa a gente - Rony também tentou se desculpar.

_ Eu devia deixar vocês se virarem, mas sei que vocês relaxariam. Aí como eu gosto demais de vocês fico insistindo que estudem - Hermione agora estava entre soluços, Harry foi até ela e abraçou.

_ Meu amor, desculpa esse namorado burro e insensível que você tem - Harry a abraçava, enquanto Hermione continuava a chorar. Ele fez mímica pra Rony e por sorte o amigo entendeu que ele queria ficar sozinho.

_ Eu só queria que vocês estudassem - ela estava se acalmando.

_ Eu sei - ele beijou a testa da namorada - Nós que somos os culpados, você só estava tentando nos ajudar, você é a melhor namorada que alguém poderia ter.

_ Sou nada, sou uma chata insuportável, isso sim.

_ Ei, não diga isso nunca, você não é chata e muito menos insuportável! Você é a minha Mione, minha amada Mione! Você é perfeita - ele a abraçou mais forte.

_ Eu amo você Harry - ela disse.

_ Também te amo - Harry acariciava seus cabelos.

_ Amor... - ela o chamou.

_ Hum?

_ Bom... Talvez...

_ O quê? - perguntou Harry.

_ Talvez eu esteja mesmo de TPM, e até de TPN - disse ela tentando um sorriso.

_ Eu sei, eu só não esperava por isso, geralmente você ou fica brava demais ou sensível demais, nunca havia presenciado uma TPM mista.

_ TPM mista? - Hermione não conhecia aquele termo.

_ É acabei de denominá-lo - Harry respirou fundo - Vocês mulheres são difíceis sabia?

_ Somos nada - Hermione agora parecia feliz, sorria dos comentários de Harry.

_ Ah são sim! Muito difíceis! Mas não posso viver sem elas, principalmente... Sem uma delas.

_ Te amo! - Hermione agora o beijou nos lábios. Depois de conversarem um pouco, Harry chamou Rony de volta, mas avisando-o é claro que estavam certos: ela estava de TPM! Estudaram até a hora que Hermione quis, não seria boa idéia irritá-la, depois disso foram finalmente dormir.

N/A: : ) hauahauhauhauhauha, ninguém merece eu naum ne?! Oh o que eu invento colocar nas fics?! : )) bom... mas pq não colocar de vez em qd assuntos do nosso dia-a-dia!! talvez ajude um pouco aqueles garotos(apesar de eu achar q poucos lêem minhas fics, visto q são por demais de melosas!!) que tÊm namoradas e naum entendem qd elas estão de TPM! Tem que fazer td q queremos qd estamos assim... se n quiserem brigar a toa, ahauahuahauahu!! Brincadeira!! : )) q merda, né?! : )) pelo visto meio bloqueio imaginativo não foi somente em "Nada poderá nos separar", acho q se alastrou por todas minhas fics!! : ) desculpem se minhas fics estão ruins!! Eu nem ia atualizar essa fic, mas acho que escrever me acalma (Pink de TPV – tensão pré-vestibular!!) Beijuss a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Obrigadaaa!! Pink_Potter : )


	16. Sempre com você

16) Sempre com você

Harry, Rony e Hermione saiam de uma terrível aula de Poções, Snape estava cada dia mais insuportável, pelo menos, aquele seria o último ano que teriam que agüentá-lo. Era sexta-feira, e como sempre rumaram para a aula especial de DCAT. Estavam preparando-se há meses, suas técnicas de duelo aprimoraram-se bastante, mas Harry ainda se sentia incomodado. O que faria se na batalha algo acontecesse a algum de seus amigos? Se ficassem machucados, se morressem? Ele carregava um fardo por fazer parte daquela profecia, não as pessoas que amava...

_You're too important for anyone (Você é tão importante para todos)_

Ainda não entendia como Dumbledore permitiu que Hermione, Rony, Gina, Draco e Luna tivessem aquelas aulas também, será que ele não se preocupava? Claro que se preocupava, e Harry sabia disso! A verdade é que sabia o porquê do diretor fazer questão que não apenas Harry se preparasse para o duelo final, seus amigos jamais o abandonaria, não deixariam Harry ir sozinho para a batalha final, certamente arranjariam um jeito de ir junto.

_There's something wrong with everything you see (Há algo errado com tudo que você vê)_

Então era melhor prevenir do que remediar, era melhor prepará-los também, ao invés de entregá-los de bandeja a Voldemort. Por que não entendiam que Harry preferia que não se arriscassem? Por que não entendiam quão mal ele ficaria se perdesse um deles... Quando encontrou Luna, Gina e Draco, Harry sorriu... Aquelas pessoas não o deixariam porque eram seus amigos...

_ Há algo errado meu amor? - perguntou Hermione, Harry estava muito quieto.

_ Não, nada errado! Não precisa se preocupar - ele lhe beijou a face - Amo você!

_ Amo você também - ela disse sorrindo. Entraram juntos na sala, Lupin já os aguardava.

_But I, I know who you really are (Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é)_

Quando a aula terminou, todos pareciam exaustos, principalmente Harry, Rony, Hermione e Draco, que como estavam no setimo ano tinham que estudar para os N.I.. Iriam para a biblioteca, afinal sempre se reuniam para adiantar alguns assuntos, mas dessa vez, algo completamente inacreditável, aconteceu.

_ Será que podemos cancelar o estudo dessa noite? - perguntou Hermione, todos seus amigos a olharam incrédulos.

_ Espera, um momento - Rony foi até a amiga e tocou na sua testa - Deixe-me ver se está com febre.

_ Oras Rony! - Hermione o afastou - Quer parar de gracinha!

_ Ah meu amor, admita que isso não é algo comum - disse Harry.

_ Comum? Isso é algo raríssimo! - lembrou Rony.

_ Olha aqui, eu pedi para cancelar porque estamos todos cansados, mas eu agüento virar a noite estudando se vocês quiserem! - avisou Hermione.

_ Rony, por favor cala a boca - disse Gina - É bom porque posso ficar mais um pouco com meu amor - ela virou para Draco.

_ Também adorei a idéia - Malfoy deu um selinho rápido em Gina - Eu sou a favor de cancelarmos o estudo, Mione.

_ Eu também - disse Harry.

_ Concordo plenamente - Luna falou.

_ Ei, falando assim até parece que eu quero estudar! - Rony argumentou - Eu apenas me assustei, não é todo dia que vemos a Mione pedir para não estudarmos!

_ Então nada de estudo hoje? - perguntou Luna, Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente - Vamos Roniquinho, também quero ficar mais um pouco com você - ela puxou Rony pela mão e os dois se afastaram.

_ Nós também vamos aproveitar esse momento único - Draco brincou, Hermione o olhou feio - Brincadeira!

Draco e Gina também se afastaram, restando em frente o retrato da mulher gorda apenas Harry e Hermione. Ela o olhou de maneira carinhosa, e Harry sorriu.

_ Por que cancelou o estudo? - ele perguntou, Hermione tocou-lhe a face.

_ Para podermos conversar, para que possa desabafar comigo - ela respondeu.

_ Mione, eu não tenho nada pra falar - Harry desviou o olhar, Hermione sorriu, por que ele preferia guardar tudo para si?

_ Então não falaremos - ela disse, sua mão que antes estava acariciando o rosto de Harry tocou a mão dele - Será que podemos apenas ficar juntos então?

_ Ah Mi, não fala assim - ele pediu.

_You're the one who cries when you're alone (Você é aquele que chora quando você está sozinho)_

Hermione o guiou até a entrada do castelo, mas caminhou em silêncio. Harry não queria falar sobre seus medos com ela, pois sabia que ela não entenderia, sabia que Hermione tinha uma opinião diferente, sabia que ela queria estar sempre ao seu lado. E se algo acontecesse a ela? Se não fosse capaz de protegê-la? Hermione sabia se defender, mas... Ela não precisava estar envolvida naquela guerra.

_But where will you go (Mas para onde você vai?)_

A noite estava linda, mesmo na ausência da lua, as inúmeras estrelas que brilhavam no infinito deixavam o céu esplendido. Hermione olhou para as estrelas, continuavam a caminhar em silêncio, suas mãos entrelaçadas. Até que ela parou e sentou no gramado verde da escola, Harry fez o mesmo.

_ São lindas, não são? - ela perguntou.

_ Hã? - perguntou Harry, estava perdido em seus pensamentos que não reparara que Hermione olhava para o céu, a garota sorriu.

_ Até quando vai fazer isso? - ela o olhou.

_With no one left to save you from yourself (Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo)_

_ Isso o quê? - ele também a encarava.

_ Reprimir seus sentimentos, seus medos, suas preocupações - ela parecia preocupada.

_ Meu amor, eu não estou reprimindo nada - ele disse.

_ Você... Você não confia em mim? - ela perguntou, Harry pôde ver que os olhos dela brilhavam, uma lágrima então rolou no rosto dela.

_ Se não confio em você? Mione, essa é a pergunta mais boba que já ouvi, você é a pessoa em que mais confio - ele enxugou o rosto dela.

_ Então por que eu vejo em teus olhos que algo te preocupa e não sou capaz de te ajudar?

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes (Você acha que eu não consigo ver através de seus olhos)_

_ Eu... Eu não queria te preocupar, não quero que sofra, não quero que... - ele pausou.

_ Não quer que eu me machuque? Não quer que eu corra nenhum perigo? - Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

_ Não quero que outra pessoa morra por minha causa - ele disse, agora lágrimas rolavam na face de Harry.

_ As pessoas que morreram para te salvar Harry, fizeram isso por te amar demais - agora foi a vez de Hermione enxugar-lhe as lágrimas.

_Scared to death to face reality (Assustado até a morte de enfrentar a realidade)_

_ Eu não quero mais perder as pessoas que amo - ele confessou - Eu não quero que mais pessoas se machuquem por minha causa.

_ Você não me quer mais ao seu lado? - ela perguntou.

_ Claro que quero, Mi, você não está me entendendo!

_ Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te lembrar que meu amor não se limita aos momentos felizes? Harry, quando você vai entender que eu te amo?

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands (Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende)_

_ Eu sei que você me ama! - ele a beijou, um beijo intenso, desesperado, Harry queria provar que a amava e que se sentia amado.

_ Você me abandonaria?

_ O quê? - Harry não entendeu.

_ Se fosse o contrario, se eu tivesse que lutar nessa batalha, você ficaria tranqüilo esperando eu voltar?

_ Não, não! Claro que não!

_ Se fosse o Rony, se ele fizesse parte da profecia, você o abandonaria? Deixaria seu amigo ir sozinho para a guerra?

_ Não - Harry finalmente parecia entender - Faria de tudo para estar com ele.

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone (É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho)_

_ Será que entende agora? - ela perguntou.

_ Sim - ele a olhou nos olhos.

_ Você pode ter medo, você pode querer ir sozinho para não arriscar nossas vidas, mas saiba que será muito difícil nos impedir de acompanhá-lo.

_ Eu amo você Mione - ele tocou o rosto dela - Eu confiaria minha vida a você se precisasse.

_ Você pode contar sempre comigo, meu amor. Estarei sempre com você - ela o beijou, dessa vez foi um beijo mais calmo - Eu te amo!

_ Como você consegui? - ele perguntou enquanto a puxava para mais perto de si, envolveu-a num abraço.

_ Consigo o quê?

_ Fazer isso comigo - ele sorriu - Você consegue fazer eu me abrir com você, falar o que sinto...

_ Segredo...

_ Como assim segredo? Eu preciso saber! - brincou ele, começou a fazer cócegas nela - Me conte agora, Srta. Granger!

_ Pára Harry - ela pediu sorrindo - Eu não sei, estava brincando - ele continuava a fazer cócegas.

_ Não vai me contar não?

_ Eu não sei, eu apenas faço o que meu coração manda... Te amar de verdade - Harry sorriu, e mais uma vez a beijou.

N/A: Nossa Senhoraaaaaaaaa!! : )) aauahuahauhauahuauha, capitulo horrivelllllllllllll, eu sei, eu sei, me perdoemmmmmmm!! Bom, a musica que eu coloquei eh "Where will you go" de Evanescence, eu achei ela a cara do Harry, mas naum deu pra coloca-la toda naum!! Ahhh, a fic ta chegando ao fim... : (( Falta uns 4 ou 5 capitulos!! E pra mim eh a parte mais difícil, simplesmente pq eu sou PESSIMA em finais!! Eu acho que os finais das minhas fics sempre saem terríveis, ninguém merece e espero que este seja diferente!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram na minha fic!! Obrigadaaaaaaa a todos!! Beijus!! Pink_Potter : )


	17. Nossa primeira noite de amor

17) Nossa primeira noite de amor

Os meses passaram rápido naquele ano, o qual estava sendo bastante cansativo para os alunos do sétimo ano. O mês dos exames finais chegou e muitas pessoas até acabaram na enfermaria pelo nervosismo ou estudo excessivo. Isso, contudo, não aconteceu a Harry, Rony e Draco, graças aos estudos feitos com antecedência devido à insistência de Hermione. Todos os quatro estavam bem preparados, tinham tudo que era necessário para obterem bons resultados. O cansaço que tanto eles que eram do sétimo ano, quanto Gina e Luna, do sexto ano, apresentava era por causa das aulas extras de DCAT, as quais passaram a ser três vezes por semana, ao invés de uma vez.

Lupin afirmava que eles eram quase aurores profissionais e que podiam enfrentar qualquer comensal de igual para igual. Isso aliviava um pouco a preocupação de Harry, mas ele ainda temia pelos amigos. A evolução do garoto foi excepcional, havia alguns feitiços mais avançados que apenas ele conseguiu dominar, deixando orgulhoso Lupin e Hermione, a qual sempre estimulava o namorado. Aquela era a última aula, pois na semana seguinte seria os N.I. e eles ficariam livres caso quisessem revisar alguma coisa.

_ Bom... - Lupin começou, todos o encaravam naquele momento - Antes de tudo queria que soubessem que foi um prazer ensinar esta matéria a alunos tão bons! - todos sorriram - Vocês estão preparados para qualquer coisa, se conseguirem passar nos exames, tentarei até diminuir o tempo de curso de vocês, afinal já sabem quase tudo.

_ Graças a você, professor! Muito obrigada - Hermione se pronunciou, depois dela, todos fizeram o mesmo e agradeçaram individualmente a Remo.

_ Harry... - Lupin olhou para o garoto, depois da morte de Sirius, Remo era como um pai para Harry - Eu sei que vai conseguir, você tem tudo que precisa! - em seguida ele puxou o garoto para um abraço, o qual correspondeu emocionado.

_ Obrigado, professor - disse Harry. Quando deixaram a sala, seguiram em silêncio para suas respectivas casas. No momento de se separar, Draco disse:

_ Eu acho que há outra pessoa aqui que também merece agradecimentos - todos olharam para ele, a mudança de Draco foi algo totalmente inesperado, mas aceito com felicidade por todos - Hermione, _eu_ gostaria de agradacer a você, pois se não fossem aquelas noites de estudo, provavelmente eu nunca teria chances de entrar para a escola de aurores! - ele falou.

_ Ah, Draco - Hermione o puxou para um abraço, a pessoa que Malfoy se tornara depois que começou o namoro com Gina era admirável - Não precisa agradecer, amigos são para essas coisas!

_ Queria aproveitar e pedir desculpas por tudo que já falei para você, hoje, graças a Gina, eu sei o quanto eu era um idiota! - ele disse sorrindo.

_ São águas passadas, amigos agora, não é?! - ela perguntou.

_ Claro - ele a abraçou mais uma vez.

_ Deixa eu agradecer a Mione também - pediu Rony, Malfoy e Hermione se afastaram, ela estava começando a se emocionar - Obrigado, Mi. Sei o quanto fui um chato, o quanto reclamei, mas você não desistiu de mim, não foi? - ele brincou - Também acho que por sua causa tenho alguma chance de ser um auror!

_ Eu amo você, Ron - o ruivo a abraçou, as lágrimas já rolavam pela face de Hermione.

_ Eu também - ele sorriu e se afastou.

_ Ah, Mione... Você realmente tem sido uma amiga maravilhosa, não só para mim, mas também para o Roniquinho - disse Luna, a garota também abraçou Hermione.

_ Oh, gente, pára! Eu sou uma boba, estou até chorando! - Hermione falou, realmente ela chorava, mas não era de tristeza e sim de alegria por ter tantos amigos bons e fiéis.

_ Ah amiga, não chora - pediu Gina - Você realmente merece esses agradecimentos, você é uma amiga de verdade para todos nós, aquela que não hesitaria em nos ajudar, que nos apóia sempre, que nos adverte quando é necessário! - Gina puxou Hermione para um abraço - Sou tão feliz por você ser minha melhor amiga!

_ Eu também Gina - Hermione falou, depois que se separam todos ficaram em silêncio, Harry ainda não se pronunciara, olhava para o chão enquanto os outros falaram.

_ Mi - finalmente ele disse alguma coisa, todos olharam para ele, mas Harry só olhava para Hermione - Eu tenho tanto que agradecer, não é? Você assumiu uma importância singular em minha, se eu sou feliz é porque você está comigo.

_ Harry... - ela o chamou.

_ Eu te amo, Hermione, e te quero para sempre - ele foi até ela e a abraçou com urgência, queria senti-la em seus braços, queria sentir seu cheiro...

_ Também amo você, meu amor - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, depois se beijaram. Todos assistiam aquela cena, todos admiravam o amor de Harry e Hermione - Bom... Vamos parar, não é? - ela sorriu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas - É melhor dormimos.

Todos concordaram e foram dormir, ou melhor, alguns foram dormir. Harry e Hermione ainda ficaram conversando mais algum tempo no salão comunal da Grifinória. A próxima semana seria a última deles em Hogwarts, o exame final seria numa sexta-feira, mas eles só retornariam para suas casas na segunda. Passariam o final de semana no castelo.

Como imaginado, a semana dos N.I. foi ainda mais agitada que os dias anteriores, alunos desesperados liam e reliam resumos para as provas, outros tentavam feitiço de memórias, os quais geralmente acabava levando-os para a enfermaria. Por incrível que pareça, Hermione não tocou em livros naquela semana, além de não precisar, Harry e ela fizeram um acordo de aproveitar cada segundo dos últimos dias em Hogwarts. Eles fizeram piquiniques, jantares especiais sob as estrelas, passeios pelos jardins do castelo... Tudo que podiam para estar sempre um ao lado do outro.

Na sexta-feira, todos se preparavam para a última prova. Pelo que parecia, Rony só não fora muito bem em História da Magia, Draco dizia ter se saído bem em tudo e Harry temia um pouco por Poções, que continuou sendo seu ponto fraco, mas acreditava que tinha chances de ter notas necessárias. Hermione também se saira muito bem, mas de alguma forma, ela não estava muito preocupada com aqueles exames, e Harry notou isso. Caminhavam para a sala onde seria o último exame.

_ Algum problema, Mione? - ele perguntou, Hermione não o ouvira - Ei, Mione!

_ Hum? - perguntou ainda distante.

_ O que foi? - ele parou, Hermione fez o mesmo - Você está estranha, meu amor. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não, Harry... Não aconteceu nada - ela disse, algo incomodava Hermione, uma sensação estranha, mas não achou boa idéia contar a Harry.

_ Eu não acredito! Mione, eu adorei termos aproveitado essa semana, mas sinceramente eu não esperava isso. Imaginei que na semana dos N.I. você ficaria nervosa e angustiada, conferindo cada questão...

_ Há coisas mais importantes!

_ Como o que, por exemplo? - Harry não entendia, depois daquele ano todo estudando não podia acreditar que Hermione estivesse tão tranqüila.

_ Você!

_ Eu?

_ Sim, Harry, você! Para mim você é mais importante que qualquer coisa, então não queria desperdiçar meu tempo com estudo, se eu já estudei o suficiente! - ela disse, Hermione percebeu que não adiantaria ficar desesperada como no quinto ano, ela sabia tudo que precisa e até o que não precisava. O tempo que tinha poderia ser aproveitado de outra maneira, com aquele que ela tanto amava.

_ Eu... Eu acredito em você, mas acho que isso não é tudo! - ele falou preocupado, Hermione sorriu.

_ Não posso esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

_ Melhor nem tentar! - Harry a abraçou.

_ Por Merlim, precisamos correr - ela olhou para o relógio - Se não chegarmos lá em cinco minutos perderemos o último exame!

_ Vamos - os dois correram desesperados pelos corredores... Ela poderia não estar tão preocupada, mas também não queria perder os exames!

Hermione foi a primeira a acabar a prova e deixou o local. Seguiu sozinha para a torre da Grifinória, encontrando-a vazia. Sentou-se numa das poltronas que havia no salão comunal e deu um leve suspiro. Acabou... Finalmente os exames terminaram. A noite já estava caindo, alguns alunos começaram a aparecer na torre. Segunda-feira deixaria a escola, tantas lembranças... Levantou-se e seguiu para seu quarto.

Seu quarto estava arrumado, alguns livros sobre uma mesa que havia no local... Sentou em sua cama, olhou para o aposento, ser monitora-chefe fora maravilhoso para Hermione. Perto do criado mudo havia uma caixa de tamanho médio, ela sorriu ao lembrar do conteúdo da caixa. Trouxe-a para cima de sua cama e a abriu. Eram velas coloridas, sobras da caixa que comprara no Natal para arrumar seu quarto para sua primeira vez. Fechou os olhos... As duas tentativas de fazer amor com Harry deram errado, deu um sorriso amarelo.

Uma batida... Alguém estava batendo na porta. Deixou a caixa sobre a cama e abriu a porta, era Harry... Um sorriso largo nos lábios, como se dissesse: "Estamos livres!". Ele entrou depois de beijar a namorada.

_ O que estava fazendo? - perguntou ele.

_ Lembrando - Hermione o abraçou.

_ Estou nas suas lembranças?

_ Sempre... - ela apontou para a cama.

_ O que é isso? - perguntou Harry apontando para a caixa.

_ Comprei no Natal, velas coloridas para arrumar o quarto, lembra?

_ Lembro - ele também sorriu, provavelmente lembrou que por duas vezes não conseguiu fazer amor com Hermione - Eu não precisei comprar...

_ Harry - ela o chamou - Da primeira vez, eu arrumei as coisas e não deu certo. Da segunda vez, você arrumou as coisas e mais uma vez não deu certo. Que acha de arrumarmos juntos?

_ Boa idéia - ele sorriu. Harry pegou algumas velas e distribuiu pelo quarto, enquanto Hermione arrumava a cama. Aquele friozinho na barriga tomou conta dela novamente, mas ela não desistiria, queria ser dele totalmente.

_ Depois daquele dia eu passei a tomar uma poção anti-concepcional frequentemente - ela corou ao confessar.

_ Bom... Digamos que eu também passei a andar previnido - ele puxou algo do bolso, eram camisinhas, cinco no total.

_ Cinco?

_ Ah... Não queria que desse errado por causa disso novamente.

_ Eu te amo - ela disse, Harry acendeu a última vela e se aproximou dela. Deixou as camisinhas sobre o criado-mudo e a puxou para um abraço.

_ Também te amo, Mione - ele a beijou com intensidade e desejo, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas dela. Hermione bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos de Harry enquanto correspondia ao beijo na mesma intensidade.

Aproximaram-se da cama ainda beijando-se. Harry a deitou com cuidado, depois deitou sobre ela, apoiando os cotovelos na cama para não machucá-la com seu peso. Quando parou de beijá-la a encarou, a garota que ele amava estava ali, estava prestes a fazer amor com ela e tudo que mais queria era que aquele momento fosse perfeito. Sentou na cama e tirou sua camisa, Hermione distribuiu beijos no peitoral do namorado, que naquele momento já estava bastante excitado. Retirou a blusa dela, deixando-a apenas de sutiã e também beijou cada pedaçinho do colo de Hermione, a qual soltava gemidos abafados.

Depois de estarem completamente despidos, beijaram-se novamente. Harry sabia o quanto era necessário excitá-la bastante, para que a penetração não fosse dolorosa. Estava um pouco nervoso, além de ser sua primeira vez, não queria machucar Hermione. Distribuía caricias por todo o corpo de Hermione, e percendo o quanto ela parecia nervosa, perguntou.

_ Você tem certeza, Mi? - Hermione estava deitada, enquanto Harry sentava-se naquele momento.

_ Sim, eu quero que nossa primeira vez seja hoje, só estou um pouco nervosa - ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada.

_ Fica nervosa não, meu amor... Confia em mim - ele pediu, Hermione o beijou.

_ Eu confio, Harry - em seguida ele pegou uma das camisinhas e a colocou. Deitou sobre o corpo dela com cuidado, e direcionou seu membro para o sexo de Hermione. Sentiu uma sensação muito boa, mas pelo visto o mesmo não aconteceu com Hermione, que neste momento encravou suas unhas nas costas dele e soltou um gemido de dor.

_ Meu amor, tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado enquanto retirava seu corpo de cima do dela.

_ Está, é que doeu - Hermione desviou o olhar do dele - Desculpa.

_ Desculpa pelo que Hermione? - Harry a beijou carinhosamente - Não quero machucar você, meu amor, eu é que deveria me desculpar.

_ Eu... Eu... - Hermione não sabia o que dizer, estava nervosa, e isso não ajudava naquele momento.

_ Amo você, meu amor e espero o tempo que precisar - Harry disse.

_ Também te amo, Harry! Quero que seja hoje nossa primeira noite de amor - ela falou e o beijou. Hermione queria que ela e Harry fossem finalmente um só...

_ Então nós faremos amor hoje - ele disse, Harry achou que seria melhor excitá-la mais, afastou-se dela e tocou no sexo de Hermione, friccionando seus dedos naquela região e arrancando gemidos de prazer da garota. Depois de algum tempo fazendo isso, posicionou, mais uma vez, seu corpo sobre o dela, mas não a penetrou imediatamente, beijou-lhe os lábios com intensidade. Hermione estava perdida no beijo, que não sentiu tanta dor quando Harry a penetrou pela segunda, e a cada movimento que faziam juntos a dor ia dando lugar ao prazer, um enorme prazer que percorria todo seu corpo.

Estavam amando-se naquele momento, pela primeira vez... Harry sorria, assim como Hermione, os olhos verdes dele encontravam os castanhos dela e movimentavam-se juntos, entre gemidos abafados. Faltava pouco, Harry podia sentir que Hermione começava a ficar mais tensa, sua musculatura enrigecia, e ele a qualquer momento também chegaria ao ápice. Atingijaram juntos o prazer total daquela primeira noite de amor. Naquela noite, ainda amaram-se mais uma vez. Depois sobre o peito nu dele, Hermione disse.

_ Eu amo você, Harry.

_ Também amo você, Mione - e a beijou mais uma vez. Uma noite perfeita, inesquecível e repleta de amor.

N/A: Finalmente a primeira vez deles... ahuahauhauauh, não tenho muito jeito p NC não, mas espero que tenha ficado legalz!! : ) Desculpem pela demora em postar, é o tempo que ta curto... E desculpem também se capitulo ficou ruim! Agradeço a todos que leram comentaram e votaram!! Beijus!! Pink_Potter : )

N/A 2: Um obrigada especial a _Fefys Malfoy_, valeuzzz pelo comentário, espero q tenha curtido o capitulo!! E um obrigada especial a Paulinho também!! Bom... Paulinho, não é preconceito n, hauhauahuaa, é pq geralmente os garotos n comentam nas minhas fics, ai eu imagino q seria ou pq elas são horriveis ou pq vcs não curtem romances!! : )) Adorei todos seus comentários, valeuzzz!! Espero q continue acompanhando a fic!! : )

N/A 3: Assim q der eu posto capitulo novo, oks?! Hum... Quem tiver orkut e quiser entrar numa comunidade, "Fics da Pink", criada pela minha miga Tami, esteja a vontade, ai vcs podem deixar opiniões, sugestões, sei lá, hehehehe!! Aqui vai o endereço: .?cmm=4569959 .Obrigada a todos!! Beiju!! Pink_Potter : )


	18. Convite mortal

18) Convite mortal

No sábado pela manhã, Hermione acordou ao lado de Harry. Deu um largo sorriso, e beijou carinhosamente a testa do namorado, fazendo-o acordar. A noite anterior havia sido a primeira vez de ambos, noite essa que certamente nunca sairia das lembranças do casal. Ajeitou-se na cama, Hermione repousou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, enquanto Harry brincava com algumas mexas de seu cabelo.

_ Eu quero isso para sempre - ele falou.

_ Hum? - ela virou para encará-lo.

_ Quero você para sempre ao meu lado, quero dormir todas as noites vendo teu sorriso e acordar todos os dias da minha vida com um beijo seu - Harry disse.

_ Agora nada mais me impede de estar sempre ao seu lado, meu amor. Eu sou sua, completamente sua... Sua Hermione Granger! - ela disse sorrindo.

_ Não se importaria de logo ser a Sra. Hermione Potter, não é mesmo? - perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

_ Adoraria, Sr. Potter!

_ Então casaremos hoje mesmo! - Harry deu um salto da cama, assustando Hermione.

_ Harry! - ela reclamou.

_ Desculpa, meu amor - beijou de leve seus lábios - Mas e então, que acha?

_ Você está louco! Não podemos nos casar hoje!

_ Por que não? - Harry questionou.

_ Oras, meu amor, porque é algo muito importante, não podemos simplesmente chegar na Igreja e casar! Além do mais... Acabamos de fazer os N.I., não temos um emprego, nem...

_ Você não precisa trabalhar!

_ Harry, você não acha que eu vou ficar dependendo de você, acha? Eu sou uma garota independente! - ela disse orgulhosa.

_ Eu sei, minha garota prodígio, mas estou dizendo que poderíamos viver com o dinheiro que tenho - ele explicou.

_ Não vamos adiantar as coisas, meu amor. Tudo tem seu tempo... Foi assim com nosso amor, com nossa primeira vez e será assim com nosso casamento... No momento certo, quando você menos esperar, estará mudando está aliança de dedo - ela apontou para o anel - No momento, você só precisa saber que eu amo você!

_ Eu também te amo, Hermione! - Harry a beijou de maneira suave e calma. Como não teriam mais aulas, e era sábado, amaram-se mais uma vez naquela manhã...

Era quase meio-dia, Harry virou-se e a viu dormindo, o braço sobre seu peito nu, sorriu. Algo, porém, tirou toda felicidade que tinha até aquele momento, uma coruja negra, desconhecida estava imóvel sobre uma mesinha de Hermione. O olhar do animal era frio, um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo ao avistar um envelope e um pequeno embrulho amarrados no pé da coruja. Levantou com cuidado, para não acordá-la e caminhou até a mesa.

A coruja soltou um piado agudo, batendo as asas com violência. Harry deu um passo para trás, olhou para Hermione, mas ela não havia acordado. Voltou a se aproximar da coruja, dessa vez, ela não ofereceu resistência, deixando Harry pegar a correspondência que trazia. Enquanto levava o envelope para perto dos olhos, para ler o remetente, ouviu mais um piado da coruja, olhou assustado para o animal, mas este de repente carbonizou-se, restando apenas cinzas, as quais, segundos depois, desapareceram.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no envelope. Não havia remetente, apenas destinatário, _Harry Potter_. Respirou fundo e abriu o envelope, o pequeno embrulho ainda sobre a mesa, intacto. Era uma carta, a letra estava desenhada em tinta vermelha, Harry arregalou os olhos ao imaginar que fora escrita com sangue... Sua cicatriz ardeu, levou a mão à testa e massageou o local, mas foi inútil, ela continou ardendo. Pôde ler:

"_Harry Potter,__  
__Chegou o dia do nosso confronto final, não aceitarei um 'não' como resposta ou inocentes pagarão pela sua covardia! Mando essa chave portal para que venha hoje, às dez da noite ao meu encontro. Apenas nós dois, Potter, sem meus comensais, sem seus amigos. Um duelo justo e limpo, para decidir quem deverá continuar vivendo.__  
__Não falte.__  
__L.V."_

Harry olhou para o pequeno embrulho, depois que o pegou, abriu. Era uma pequena cobra, uma chave-portal para um lugar desconhecido no qual enfrentaria Voldemort. Era uma armadilha, ele sabia, mas... _"Inocentes pagarão pela sua covardia"_, não podia deixar que pessoas morressem por sua causa, além disso, estava na hora de enfrentar Voldemort e acabar com tudo de uma vez, só assim estaria livre, só assim poderia ter uma vida feliz ao lado de... Hermione? Olhou para a cama, agora vazia, quando se virou, deu um pequeno salto, Hermione estava ao seu lado.

_ Nossa, que susto Mione! - levou a mão ao peito, a respiração um pouco ofegante.

_ É ele? - a garota perguntou seriamente - Ele mandou isso para você? - Harry nada disse, não queria contar a verdade, mas também não queria mentir - Harry... Responda, por favor!

_ Sim - respondeu, mas agilmente pegou a carta de Voldemort que estava sobre a mesa.

_ Vai me deixar para trás? Não pretende me contar o que diz aí?

_ Mione... Não é nada importante - Harry mentiu, era dificil, mas necessário...

_ Voldemort não mandaria algo que não fosse importante, Harry. Por que tenta mentir para mim? - ela falava calmamente.

_ Meu amor, é melhor assim - ele pegou a mão dela - Eu te prometo que tudo vai acabar, muito em breve! Eu prometo!

_ Acredito em você - ela o abraçou e o beijou.

_ Vo-você não vai ficar chateada? - perguntou ele incrédulo.

_ Chateada? Por quê?

_ Porque eu não vou te contar o que diz a carta - Harry falou.

_ Confio em você, Harry! - ela falou sorrindo, Harry franziu a testa... Ela estava muito tranqüila na opinião dele - Agora...

_ Quê?

_ Que acha de irmos tomar café da manhã? Ou melhor, almoçar? - sugeriu Hermione - Estou faminta!

_ Ok - ele respondeu ainda desconfiado - Mas vou tomar um banho primeiro!

_ Certo! Nos encontramos no salão principal?

_ Sim - Harry disse, beijou a namorada mais uma vez e em seguida deixou seu aposento. Levou consigo a chave-portal e a carta de Voldemort. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Hermione depois que a porta foi fechada, "Desculpa meu amor, mas não posso deixá-lo sozinho nessa batalha!", disse baixinho.

Depois de quase meia-hora, encontraram-se no salão principal. Muitos alunos ainda comentavam sobre os exames finais, mas aquilo não era a preocupação de Hermione no momento. Por que Gina estava demorando tanto? Pensava Hermione. Harry notou que ela estava agitada.

_ Algum problema Mione? - perguntou, ainda estava encucado devido a reação de Hermione, ela sequer sugeriu que Harry contasse sobre a carta a Dumbledore!

_ Estou esperando a Gina - ela disse.

_ Gina? Meu amor, não acredito que no último sábado em Hogwarts você quer ver Gina - protestou ele.

_ Bobinho - ela o beijou - Será rápido, eu prometo! Não levará uma hora!

_ Uma hora?

_ Te amo, sabia? - ela o beijou novamente.

_ Isso não vale! Você fica me beijando e eu esqueço que estou bravo com você - Harry reclamou.

_ Ali está ela - Hermione deu um salto ao avistar Gina - Eii! Gina! - ela chamou. A ruiva estava vindo com Malfoy, de mãos dadas.

_ Bom dia para vocês, hein? - Gina falou - É impressão minha, ou só agora vocês apareceram? - Harry e Hermione ficaram ruborizados.

_ Depois conversamos sobre isso - Hermione levantou - Preciso falar com você! Draco, vou roubá-la de você uns instantes!

_ Fazer o que, não é? - o loiro brincou.

_ Nestante eu volto, amor - Gina disse, soltou um beijo para Malfoy.

_ Até mais Harry! - Hermione disse antes de sumir com Gina.

_ Essas mulheres... - Malfoy disse, Harry balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com o garoto.

***********************************

_ O que estamos procurando? - Gina perguntou.

_ Uma chave-portal, Gina! Eu já disse - Hermione parecia impaciente, já tinham quase dez minutos procurando o objeto no dormitório masculino, mas até agora, nada!

_ Mas como é essa chave Mione, estou perguntando isso há séculos!

_ Eu não tenho certeza, acho que é uma pequena cobra - Hermione falou.

_ Você não vai me contar como foi?

_ Gina, já disse que depois falaremos sobre isso! - Hermione parecia impaciente.

_ Ok, ok!

_ Mas foi muito bom! - Hermione confessou corada, Gina sorriu.

_ Você tem certeza que viu essa chave?

_ Sim, Harry não me contou, mas acho que Voldemort marcou algo com ele e mandou a chave! Conhecendo o Harry, aposto que ele vai, mesmo estando na cara que é uma armadilha! Achei melhor não discutir com ele, vou achar a chave, usar o feitiço copiador nela e usarei para me transportar para onde ele for, não vou abandoná-lo agora! - Hermione explicou. Gina olhou para a amiga.

_ Vamos achar, Mione!

_ Vamos não! - Hermione disse - Já achei!

_ Cadê? - Gina correu até Hermione.

_ Aqui está, e a carta também! - Hermione leu apressadamente e anotou na mente o horário marcado.

_ Não me diga que Harry acredita que não haverá comensais! - Gina disse.

_ Não temos muito tem... - um barulho as fez olhar instantaneamente para a porta do dormitório, alguém acabara de entrar. Se fosse Harry...

_ O que fazem aqui? - perguntou Rony, Gina e Hermione suspiraram aliviadas.

_ Depois eu explico - disse Hermione, Rony foi até as garotas, Gina entregou-lhe a carta, enquanto lia seus olhos arregalavam-se.

_ Ha-Harry vai encontrá-lo hoje? - questionou o ruivo.

_ Sim, tenho certeza que ele não quer que inocentes morram - Gina falou.

_ Vou copiar a chave agora, aproveito e a ajusto - Hermione disse - Vou fazê-la servir para retornar a Hogwarts também!

_ Ótima idéia! - Gina falou.

_ Copiatus! - Hermione disse apontando para a chave-portal. Outra chave idêntica apareceu ao lado da original - Pronto! Vamos sair daqui agora! Ajusto ela mais tarde!

_ Ok! - os irmãos concordaram.

_ Rony, não conte ao Harry que estivemos aqui! Ele quer ir sozinho, mas eu não vou deixar - Hermione pediu.

_ Tudo bem! Agora vão logo! - as duas saíram o mais rápido possível, mas antes guardaram a chave e a carta. Correram para o dormitório feminino e lá, Hermione ajustou a chave.

_ Obrigada Gina - disse Hermione.

_ Oras, Mione! Não precisa agradecer! - a ruiva falou enquanto se dirigiam ao salão principal. Draco e Harry ainda estavam lá, jogavam xadrez-bruxo.

_ Demoramos? - Gina perguntou sentando ao lado do namorado.

_ Uma eternidade - o loiro brincou, beijando-a - Harry, vamos deixar o jogo para outro dia!

_ Certamente - o moreno respondeu, Draco e Gina deixaram o salão, restando apenas Harry e Hermione.

_ Mione... - ele a chamou.

_ Hum?

_ Você tem certeza que não está chateada comigo?

_ Eu te amo, meu amor! É só isso que precisa saber - depois ela o beijou com intensidade.

_ Eu prometo que logo tudo vai terminar e ficaremos juntos em paz - o rapaz disse sorrindo, cheio de esperanças no olhar.

_ Esperarei o tempo que for, meu amor! O tempo que for para vivermos juntos e em paz...

N/A: Hum... : ) Sorry!! Pela demora e pelo capitulo, não ficou muito legalz não, não foi?! Bom... Tentarei fazer melhor os próximos... : ((( Buaaaa, ta acabandoooo a fic!! Faltam agora apenas três capítulos!! Vou tentar fazê-los muito bom, mas vou avisando que essa autora tem dificuldades com finais... Isso mesmo, ehehehhehe, meus finais geralmente são um fiasco, peço desculpas antecipadas, caso o final desta fic não fique bom, mas saibam que eu tentarei ao máximo fazer um final legalz!! : ))

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Tami_: Oh miga, que bom que curtiu o capitulo, fiquei meio sei la, achando q n tava muito legal!! Obaa, que bom q gostouu!! : )) hauahauhaua, vc e Thai eu n sei n... : ) Acho que estão precisando ler outras fics, sabe... hauahauhauua (Pink constrangida!! Eu já disse que sou tímida?! Ahuahauhaua!!), oh miga... Fico feliz por me considerar uma "instrutora", ehehhehheheh (Pink novamente com vergonha...). : )) Tb te adoro !! : )) Brigada por comentar, grande bju!!

_Isa_: hehehhe, foi... Ate que enfim neh?! : )) Finalmente deu certo!! Hhehheheheh!! Desculpa a demorinha em postar, espero que tenha curtido o capitulo novo!! Grande bju!! Obrigada por comentar!!

_Fefys Malfoy_: Vc achou mesmo?! Hum... Eu achei q nem ficou uma NC de verdade hehehehehe, mas que bom q gostou!! E o que vc lembrou ein!? Ahauhaua, fiquei curiosa!! : ) brigada por comentar!! Bjus!!

_Hermione Seixas_: Sorry pela demora, hehehehehhe, eh falta de tempo mesmo!! Mas tai o cap novo... Sei q n ta muito legalz, mas espero q curta!! Valeuz por comentar, bju!!

_Paulinho_: Tadinhus... Interromper de novo?! : ))ahauahuah, naum, naum... Dessa vez tinha que dar certo : ) Demorei só um pokinhu, mas tai cap novo!! Brigada por comentar!! Bjus!!

_Clare_: Vc me abandonou!! : (( mas eu entendo... Deve ta sem tempo, neh?! Não se preocupe, eu compreendo totalmente, viu?! Mas sempre q der leia minhas fics, mesmo q n de tempo de comentar, oks!? Dorooo muitooo vc, Clare!! : )) Brigada pelo comentário!! Bjaum!!

_Mia_: Obrigada por seus comentários!! Bom... seu último comentario será o mais difícil de comentar, ehhehehehe, mas vamos lá... Haverá mais uma batalha sim, com duelos e talz, esse será o proximo capitulo! Ahh... Se eu falar alguma coisa, vcs vão descobrir o final, hauahauahuah!! : ) Mas q bom q vai ler até o fim, n importa o que aconteça. Recomendo a todos que acompanham a fic fazer o mesmo!! : ) Garanto uma coisa a vocês... Eles ficarão juntos! ; ) hehhehehehe!!! Bom, espero q n tenha contado o final, ahahhahauahua!! Brigada por comentar!! Bju!!

_Lila_Granger_: Obrigada pelo seu comentário, que bom q ta curtindo a fic, hehhehehehe, desculpa ai a demora, mas finalmente postei cap novo!! Espero q curta!! Grande bju!!

N/A 3: Então, é isso! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram na minha fic!! Vocês fazem essa autora muitooo feliz!! E um agradecimento especial à minha beta, Bárbara por corrigir a fic ai p vcs!! : )) Obrigada!! Grande beiju!! Pink_Potter : )


	19. A batalha final

19) A batalha final

Harry e Hermione estavam perto do lago, ela estava sentada encostada numa árvore e Harry deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. Hermione passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele, enquanto conversavam, naquele momento relembravam vários momentos de suas vidas em Hogwarts. Por sete anos aquela fora suas casas, sentiriam muitas saudades quando tivessem que partir.

_ Harry... – Hermione o chamou.

_ Hum?

_ Quando você percebeu? – ela perguntou.

_ Percebi o quê?

_ Que gostava de mim?

_ Bom... Na verdade, eu comecei a perceber que tinha um sentimento maior por você quando você me deu o medalhão – Harry explicou.

_ O medalhão?

_ Sim, lembro-me que quando eu recebi seu presente foi a primeira vez que me senti menos triste em relação a Sirius, então eu pensei em você, porque foi você quem conseguiu, e sua imagem apareceu no medalhão! – ele disse – Aquela foi a primeira vez que tive consciência do quanto eu gostava de você, Mione, mesmo que eu ainda não tivesse entendido que aquilo era amor!

_ Sabia que eu tenho todas suas cartas comigo?

_ Ah, eu também tenho as suas meu amor, não jogaria fora o inicio de tudo – Harry tocou-lhe a face.

_ Qual foi o momento mais feliz que já te proporcionei? – ela perguntou.

_ Poxa, essa é difícil Mione, você já me trouxe tanta felicidade – Harry levantou-se e sentou, para observá-la melhor.

_ Mas deve ter um especial, não? – ela insistiu, Harry sorriu, mas não respondeu com palavras. Retirou seu medalhão do pescoço e o apertou, sua mão formigou por alguns instantes, depois disso o momento mais feliz da vida dele apareceu na frente de Hermione.

_ Este, sem dúvida, foi um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida – ele falou, Hermione observava as imagens de luz que brotavam do medalhão na palma da mão de Harry, era o baile de Natal daquele ano, no qual fizeram um ano de namoro, o momento mais feliz da vida de Harry foi quando Hermione aceitou o pedido de casamento – Para mim tudo que importa é ficar com você meu amor, e quando você aceitou ficar comigo pra sempre também, me fez o bruxo mais feliz desse mundo.

_ Ah, Harry – ela o abraçou, algumas lágrimas rolaram sobre sua face – Te amo muito, também quero ficar com você pra sempre, meu amor!

_ Também te amor, Mi – Harry enxugou suas lágrimas – Nunca esqueça disso! – ele então a beijou, de maneira suave e carinhosa, um beijo terno, cheio de amor.

********************************

No castelo, Draco e Gina conversavam no salão principal, o loiro parecia bastante preocupado, mas Gina tentava acalmá-lo, alegando que daria tudo certo.

_ Será que você não entende que é perigoso? – Draco falou, Gina olhou com receio para todos os lados, e agradeceu por ninguém estar prestando atenção na conversa deles.

_ Amor, por Merlim, fale baixo! – Gina pediu.

_ Eu não deveria guardar segredo, deveria contar imediatamente ao Dumbledore.

_ Eu também queria fazer isso, mas não posso... Por favor, me entenda – Gina pediu.

_ Não acredito que o Harry vai... Pior ainda, não acredito que a Hermione vai atrás dele sem avisar a ninguém – Draco parecia realmente revoltado.

_ Harry não pode contar a ninguém, e a Mione não vai deixá-lo ir sozinho – Gina explicou – Por isso, eu vou também, para ajudá-los.

_ Então eu vou também! – Draco disse.

_ Claro que não, a Mione já não vai querer que eu vá – Gina protestou.

_ Gina, não acha mesmo que vou deixar você ir sozinha, não é?

_ Por que não?

_ Porque eu não posso deixar que nada te aconteça, meu amor – Draco deu um selinho nela – Eu te amo, Gi.

_ Oh, amor, eu também te amo! Mas é melhor você ficar, e...

_ Nem adianta, eu vou com você – Draco falou, Gina suspirou significando derrota, não convenceria Draco a não ir com ela.

_ Eu também vou – Gina e Draco olharam pra trás, Rony e Luna estavam parados atrás deles – Não vou deixar o Harry e a Mione sozinhos nessa!

_ Co-como? – Gina gaguejou, Hermione enlouqueceria ao saber que todos estavam planejando ir também.

_ E eu vou com vocês também – Luna avisou.

_ Nós não tivemos alas de DCAT a toa, meu amor! – Draco falou empolgado – Vamos acabar com eles!

_ Isso mesmo – Rony concordou, Gina sussurrou algo como, "A Mione vai ter um ataque", e depois apenas sorriu.

_ Vocês quem sabe – a ruiva disse – Mas o Harry não pode ficar sabendo! – todos concordaram – As cinco pras dez em frente à torre Grfinória, desta maneira poderemos fazer o Draco e a Luna entrar para o salão comunal!

_ Certo – os três disseram juntos.

**********************************

Eram quase nove e meia da noite, Harry e Hermione estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória, ela terminara de escrever uma carta para os pais. De vez em quando, Harry consultava o relógio, estava chegando a hora de ir ao encontro de Volemort, mas ele queria aproveitar cada segundo que tivesse ao lado de Hermione, antes de ir para a batalha. Lutaria com todas suas forças, mas temia não vê-la novamente. Os últimos beijos estavam sendo cada vez mais urgentes e intensos...

_ Harry, o que há? – ela perguntou preocupada, será que ele pensava que morreria na batalha? Perguntou a si mesma.

_ Nada não, meu amor – ele a beijou novamente – Te amo muito, viu?!

_ Eu também amo você – ela o abraçou, Harry parecia tenso naquele momento – Você está nervoso?

_ Eu? Não! Por que estaria? – Harry tentou se fngir de desentendido.

_ Eu confio em você – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, depois beijou seu pescoço – Sei que você conseguirá tudo que deseja, meu amor, porque você é capaz!

_ Não sei o que seria de mim sem você – ele falou, fazendo Hermione sorrir – Obrigado. Mione...

_ Hum?

_ Por que escreveu para seus pais se vai vê-los na segunda? – Harry perguntou.

_ Precisa falar umas coisas importantes, não dava pra esperar – ela respondeu.

_ Agora você quem parece estar nervosa – Harry levantou uma das sombrancelhas – O que havia naquela carta?

_ Você é muito curioso, sabia? – ela o beijou – Eu te amo!

_ Toda vez que você quer fugir de um assunto você faz isso – Harry falou – Não vale!

_ Desculpa – ela disse sorrindo – Mas não vou te contar não!

_ Tudo bem, não vou insistir – deu-se por vencido, então segurou seu rosto e a beijou – Amo você, Mione!

Mais alguns minutos, e finalmente Harry disse que estava cansado e precisava dormir. Despediu-se de Hermione mais demoradamente que o normal, depois subiu para o dormitório masculino. Faltavam dez minutos para o horário marcado por Voldemort. Hermione, então subiu também para seu quarto, em busca da chave portal. Às dez horas, também seria trasnportada para o local do duelo.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Hermione foi até seu criado-mudo e procurou a chave-portal, mas esta não estava ali. Desesperou-se, tinha certeza que tinha colocado ali, quem será que pegou? A porta então se abriu e Gina apareceu. Hermione olhou assustada para a ruiva, pois ela estava com a chave-portal nas mãos.

_ Gina, o que significa isso? – Hermione se aproximou da amiga e perguntou.

_ Significa que seus amigos não vão abandonar você e Harry no momento em que mais precisam – a ruiva falou.

_ Quê?

_ Nós vamos com você, Mione!

_ Nós?

_ Sim. Draco, Rony, Luna e eu – Gina disse.

_ Vocês não podem, é perigoso – Hermione avisou.

_ Nem adianta, já tomamos nossa decisão. É perigoso pra vocês também, e ainda assim vocês vão – Gina parecia decidida – Você não pode nos impedir!

_ Se acontecer algo com vocês, me sentirei culpada...

_ Você está agindo igual ao Harry, você gostou disso? – Hermione desviou o olhar da amiga – Deixe-nos ajudar, Mione! Não vamos morrer tão fácil, e se isso acontecer, não se sinta culpada, faz parte da vida... Pelo menos não terá sido em vão!

_ Gina... – Hermione abraçou a amiga – Obrigada.

_ Não precisa agradecer, Mi – a ruiva falou. Elas então desceram, no salão comunal da Grifinória estavam Draco, Rony e Luna.

_ Mine, nós vamos ajudar vocês – Rony falou.

_ Agradeço a todos – Hermione falou – Mas, por favor, tomem cuidado – ela pediu. Os amigos apenas sorriram.

_ Dez e cinco, Mione – Gin avisou – Melhor irmos agora!

***************************************

Harry caminhou sem pressa para seu dormitório, não tinha como evitar o nervosismo, finalmente ficaria cara a cara com Voldemort e o enfrentaria até a morte... Sim, duvidava muito que um dos dois conseguisse escapar com vida, aquela seria a batalha final. Aproximou-se de sua cama, sentou e uma última vez viu Hermione em seu medalhão, precisava disso para se fortalecer.

Depois que as imagens daquela lembrança feliz terminaram, respirou fundo e buscou a chave-portal. Olhou para o relógio, faltavam dois minutos ainda, queria chegar exatamente às dez horas. Então segurou a chave-portal e ficou olhando os ponteiros se moverem, até que finalmente chegou o horário marado. Harry então, apertou a chave e no mesmo instante foi transportado para o local do duelo.

Quando abriu os olhos, Harry percebeu que conhecia aquele lugar... Sim, era a antiga casa dos Riddles, lugar onde Cedrico, no quarto ano de Harry, perdeu a vida. Sua raiva por Voldemort começou a surgir, as vidas que o bruxo tirou vieram à mente de Harry e ele desejou ser capaz de vingar todas aquelas mortes. Foi então que o aviso de que Voldemort estava perto apareceu, sua cicatriz doeu violentamente e ele levou a mão à testa.

_ Então sabe cumprir horário, Potter – aquela voz fria ecoou pelo ambiente mal ilumidado, a cicatriz ardia na testa de Harry – Preparado pra morrer?

_ Não, preparado pra acabar com você – Harry disse corajosamente.

_ Ah, que criança tola – Voldemort disse e depois gargalhou – Acreditas mesmo nisso? – nesse momento, várias tochas se acenderam e Harry finalmente viu tudo ao seu redor. Voldemort estava a sua frente, a pele tão pálida quanto antes, os olhos vermelhos como o sangue, a expressão fria... Mas diferente do que dissera, Voldemort não estava sozinho. Cerca de oito comensais cercavam Harry – Quase esqueci... Meus comensais fizeram questão de participar de nossa festinha!

_ Os amigos de Harry também fizeram questão – Hermione falou, Harry arregalou os olhos quando a viu surgir ao seu lado, juntamente com Draco, Gina, Luna e Rony – Não achou mesmo que ele viria sozinho, achou? – Voldemort olhou com raiva para os recém-chegados.

_ O que estão fazendo aqui? – Harry sussurrou para os amigos.

_ Queria se divertir sozinho? – Draco brincou – Viemos ajudar você!

_ Não podíamos te abandonar no momento em que mais precisava, meu amor – Hermione disse dando um selinho rápido em Harry – Eu te amo!

_ Você pagará por desobedecer à minha ordem – Voldemort gritou, ele então lançou um feitiço que foi rebatido por Harry com rapidez. Vários duelos, então, tiveram inicio.

Enquanto Harry duelava com Voldemort, Hermione e os outros enfrentavam dois comensais cada. É claro que por mais que tivessem enfrentando dois comensais, Harry ainda tinha o pior rival, porque os feitiços de Voldemort eram bem mais violentos. Hermione várias vezes quase fora atingida por feitiços, quando via Harry ser atingido por Voldemort. Harry, preocupado com Hermione, deu um jeito de se aproximar dela.

_ Não precisa se preocupar comigo – ele falou – Eu vou conseguir.

_ Certo – ela sorriu – Eu vou tentar acabar com eles e te ajudar!

_ Ok – Harry falou – Obrigada por ter vindo!

_ Desculpa não ter te avisado – conversavam enquanto duelavam, Harry acabou sendo atingido por um "Imperius", mas resistiu a maldição.

_ Eu amo você – ele falou quando recuperou o controle do corpo.

_ Eu também – ela respondeu.

_ Patético Potter, uma sangue-ruim? – Voldemort falou – Crucis! – ele gritou, o feitiço ia acertar Harry, mas Hermione o empurrou e recebeu a maldição.

_ Estupefaça – Harry gritou, e para se defender, Voldemort cessou a maldição que lançava em Hermione – Você está bem?

_ Sim – ela respondeu um pouco dolorida – Nada grave!

_ Obrigado – Harry disse, depois que constatou que Hermione estava bem, Harry olhou irado para Voldemort. Sua raiva elevou-se de tal forma com o ataque a Hermione que ele começou a atacar Voldemort com os diversos feitços novos que aprendera com Lupin. Hermione nunca vira Harry duelar tão bem quanto naquele momento, mas para não atrapalhá-lo, ela achou melhor se preocupar apenas com os comensais que enfrentava.

Ela conseguiu derrotar um dos comensais, restando apenas o outro de pé. Este tinha uma expressão pior que a do outro, não parecia ter qualquer sentimento. Duelou com dificuldade com ele, mas estava claro que ela estava vencendo. Foi aí que um grito foi ouvido, Hermione olhou na direção de Harry e viu Voldemort caindo, seu corpo parecia queimar de baixo pra cima, e algumas cinzas já voavam perto de Harry. Pelo visto ele usara o grande feitiço que demorou cerca de três meses para aperfeiçoar, o qual Lupin achou que seria útil na batalha final, pois o contra-feitiço é pouco conhecido. Então era isso, Voldemort tinha sido derrotado... Harry a olhou com alegria e um largo sorriso brotou em seus lábios...

N/A: Hum... Naum sei se o cap ficou legalz naum, mas espero q vcs gostem!! : ) Ahh... Só falta dois caps p fic terminar, acho que vou postar os dois de vez muito em breve, oks?! Desculpa aí qualquer coisa, mas eu tava sem tempo, sem falar que estou com uma gripe terrível : )

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Isa_: Demorei um poko, mas tái o cap novo, espero que vc tenha curtido! : ) brigada por comentar!! Bjus!!

_Lila_Granger_: Bom, no ultimo cap vc vai saber o que foi que a Mione pediu a Gina, ehehhehe, prometo que tentarei não demorar muito, oks?! Espero q tenha curtido o capitulo novo!! Bjus!! Brigada pelo comentário!

_Lilasabetudo_: Pronto, atualizei a fic, ehehehhehehe, desculpa a demora, mas eh falta de tempo, teclado quebrou semana passada, tanta coisa... : ) Mas eu atualizei, espero que vc curta!! Brigada pelo comentário!! Bjus!

_Paulinho_: Taí o cap novo, espero que vc goste!! : ) Naum devo demorar muito p postar os últimos caps naum, viu?! : ) Bjus! Valeuz pelo comentário!

_Alguém que não se identificou_: Sempre gosto de agradecer pelos comentários que deixam, mas td bem vc n ter se identificado, gostaria de dizer obrigada pelo comentário e dizer q fico feliz em saber q vc curtiu minha fic!! Bjus!

_Mia_: Espero q tenha curtid esse cap novo, pode deixar q naum demorarei muito p terminar a fic naum, viu?! : ) Ah, hehehehehhehe, eu num vou deixar de escrever... Só naum vou escrever mais com a mesma frequencia ou escrever fics com muitos caps! Mas sempre q tiver idéias vou estar escrevendo sim, e que bom q vc sempre quer ler minhas fics : ) fico feliz!! Brigada pelo comentário!! Bjus!

N/A 3: Prontinho, até os próximos caps, obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! grande beijus!! Pink_Potter : )


	20. Despedida

20) Despedida

Eles não podiam acreditar, Voldemort finalmente foi derrotado. Harry agora ia em direção a Hermione que acabara de derrotar o comensal com o qual estava duelando. Os outros, pouco a pouco, também derrotaram os comensais e a vitória estava do lado deles. Todos comemoravam, não estavam muito próximos, Luna e Rony se abraçavam, enquanto Draco e Gina faziam o mesmo.

Hermione esperava Harry que quando chegou próximo a garota a pegou no colo, mesmo estando com alguns machucados e começou a rodá-la.

_ Estamos livres Mione! - disse ele - Acabou! - Harry tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios e Hermione retribuía. Já estava ficando tonta de tanto Harry rodá-la, mas não se importava. Assim como ele, estava imensamente feliz.

Harry finalmente a colocou de volta ao chão. Ele acariciou o rosto dela e sorriu, então se beijaram. Parecia ter sido ensaiado, pois todos agora estavam se beijando também. Devido a tanta alegria, eles nem se importaram de enfeitiçar os comensais para que esses não pudessem fugir, afinal Voldemort estava morto, mas os outros apenas estavam desmaiados. E esse foi o erro deles.

O comensal com quem Hermione duelara estava caído atrás de Harry. Este a pouco tinha acordado, mas observava, imóvel, os garotos. Deduzindo que toda aquela felicidade seria pela derrota de seu mestre, um imenso ódio surgiu no coração daquele comensal ao ver Harry Potter vivo ao invés do Lord das Trevas. Ele cuidadosamente, sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco, buscou algo em suas vestes. Quando finalmente encontrou o que estava procurando juntou todas suas forças para atacar Harry, que estava de costa para o comensal.

_ Eu te amo Harry. - disse Hermione quando eles terminaram de se beijar.

_ Eu também, Mione. - Harry então a abraçou. Hermione fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça em cima do ombro de Harry. Nesse momento Hermione sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Ela não sabia o que aquela sensação significava então abriu os olhos. Foi o tempo exato dela ver uma sombra vindo em sua direção. Ela não teve tempo de pegar sua varinha, e como num reflexo apenas se afastou de Harry e o empurrou para o lado.

Quando caiu no chão os óculos de Harry escapuliram do seu rosto, e confuso ele não entendeu por que Hermione fizera aquilo. Buscou seus óculos, quando finalmente os encontrou, antes mesmo de recolocar no rosto, ouviu a voz de Draco dizendo: "Estupefaça". Quando pôde ver nitidamente o que aconteceu ele viu Hermione caída e Gina ao seu lado e o comensal com quem a garota minutos atrás duelara, esticado no chão.

Ele rapidamente correu até a garota e se ajoelhou próximo a ela. Todos agora estavam em volta de Hermione, e Harry pôde ver um punhal encravado no ombro da namorada. Ele sem nem pensar duas vezes puxou o punhal dali. Hermione deu um grito de dor, mas continuava imóvel e ia ficando cada vez mais pálida.

_ Meu amor, o que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou preocupado, estava tremendo ao ver a namorada naquele estado. - Você está bem?

_ Meu corpo... Parece que tem agulhas perfurando cada parte do meu corpo. - disse Hermione com dificuldade. Draco então levantou e foi até o comensal, mas os outros não entenderam o gesto dele.

_ Miserável - ele o chutou - O que tinha naquele punhal? - perguntou. O comensal tinha um sorriso no rosto. Não conseguira matar Harry Potter, mas tiraria dele seu ente mais precioso. - RESPONDA! - Gritou Malfoy.

_ Veneno. - com dificuldade ele respondeu. Sentiu ainda mais prazer em ver a cara que Draco fez ao ouvir a resposta, então continuou. - Mesmo tirando o punhal ela morrerá. O veneno se espalha rápido e em menos de quinze minutos fará enfeito. Harry congelou. Draco chutou novamente o comensal e disse para si mesmo: "Maldito" e voltou para onde os outros estavam.

_ Não se preocupe Mione, eu não vou deixar você morrer. - disse Harry. Ele estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, se o comensal estivesse certo... Ele nem queria pensar nisso.

_ Vamos levá-la daqui, usaremos a chave portal que a Mione tem. - disse Gina.

_ Não, por favor - Hermione implorou, ela não conseguia mexer nenhum membro sem sentir aquela dor aguda que parecia perfurar todo seu corpo. Além disso, Harry a abraçava forte, o que aumentava seu sofrimento, mas não teve coragem de confessar - Eu não consigo me mexer.

_ Eu te levo Mi, por favor, vamos sair logo daqui - foi a vez de Harry implorar, cada minuto a mais que perdiam ali significava um a menos para salvá-la.

_ Harry... Não tem mais jeito - disse Hermione, agora já respirava com dificuldade.

_ Não diz isso meu amor, por favor - Harry abraçou ainda mais forte Hermione. Gina entendeu que a amiga sabia que ia morrer.

_ Então, Rony e Luna, usem a chave e peçam ajuda. - disse Gina.

_ Mione, nós já voltamos, me espere. - disse Rony e juntamente com Luna sumiram ao pegar na chave portal. Eles estavam se segurando para não chorarem também.

_ Gina, não esquece de entregar aquilo ao Harry - pediu Hermione, Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, segurando-se para não chorar - Draco, cuide muito bem da minha amiga, viu?

_ Pode deixar. - o garoto se emocionou. Jamais em sua vida imaginara sentir-se daquele jeito, afinal anos antes eram praticamente inimigos. Gina colocou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e começou a chorar, ele então a abraçou.

_ Mi, pára, por favor - Harry não conseguia parar de chorar - Você vai sobreviver, nós vamos sair daqui, nós estamos noivos - dizia ele entre soluços - Vamos nos casar, é vamos sim, Mi!

_ Harry... - com muito esforço ela tocou a face do namorado - Eu sinto muito, sinto muito não ser capaz de continuar nessa vida com você.

_ Mione, eu não vou deixar você morrer, meu amor, eu não posso viver sem você, eu preciso que você esteja sempre ao meu lado, você é minha força Mione, minha razão de viver - Harry dizia desesperado, tantas vezes pensou na possibilidade de perdê-la, nunca imaginou que a dor seria tão grande.

_ Harry, não tem mais jeito. O veneno se espalhou. Perdoa, meu amor, por te fazer sofrer com minha partida - ela disse com expressão de dor no rosto. Agora além da dor que sentia devido ao veneno, também sentia seu coração doer. Ela não se importaria de morrer, ainda mais porque morreria para salvar aquele que amava, mas ver Harry daquele jeito cortava seu coração - Digam ao Rony que eu não pude esperá-lo.

_ Mione, eu não posso viver sem você. - ele repetiu num tom de súplica.

_ Você não vai viver sem mim, eu sempre vou estar com você. - Harry a abraçou forte. Ela sentiu mais dor, mas não pediu que ele parasse, sabia o quanto ele sofria. - Enquanto você me amar Harry, eu estarei sempre em seu coração.

_ Por favor, Mione, não me deixe. - o tempo dela já estava se acabando.

_ Nunca te deixarei Harry. - ela disse e tocou novamente no rosto dele. Nem precisou falar, ele a entendeu. Ela pedia um ultimo beijo, e ele a beijou, um beijo calmo, mas repleto de carinho, um beijo que selava aquele amor, que nem mesmo a morte seria capaz de destruir - Eu te amo mais que tudo. Obrigada por ter me feito a mulher mais feliz desse mundo enquanto estive com você.

_ Também amo você! - ele disse e a viu fechar os olhos. Ela deu seu ultimo suspiro, sorriu para ele e então se foi - NÃÃÃÃOOOO! Mione, não me deixa! Por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinho sem você! Volta... Volta pra mim meu amor - Harry implorava para aquele corpo frio agora sem vida - Não, por favorrrr!! MIONEEEEEEEEEEE!!

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone__  
__(Dá-me uma razão para acreditar que tu tenhas ido embora)__  
__I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong__  
__(Eu vejo a tua sombra então eu sei eles então todos errados)_

Gina chorava nos braços de Draco, Hermione se foi para sempre, além da tristeza por perder a amiga, o desespero de Harry a deixava ainda mais triste. Ele continuava a chorar copiosamente, abraçado ao corpo de Hermione. Quase dez minutos ali, sem ninguém falar nada até que ouviram algumas vozes. Rony, Luna, Dumbledore e McGonagall vieram... Tarde demais. Quando chegaram perto entenderam tudo. Luna pulou no pescoço de Rony e começou a chorar, esse também não conseguiu se segurar.

_ Ela se foi. - disse Draco. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

_ Venham, vamos voltar para o castelo. - disse Dumbledore. Harry não se moveu.

_ Sr. Potter, temos que levá-la. - disse McGonagall com tristeza no olhar. Ele então se levantou e carregou Hermione. - Vai levá-la assim? Não preferi que eu a levite? - Harry não respondeu, e não soltou Hermione. Fazia questão de levá-la. Queria ficar com ela o máximo que pudesse.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth__  
__(Luar suave na terra castanha)__  
__It leads me to where you lay__  
__(Leva-me aonde tu repousas)___

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home___

_(Eles levaram-te para longe de mim, mas agora estou levando-te para casa)_

Eles chegaram ao castelo e foram para a ala hospitalar. Harry deitou Hermione numa cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ajeitou seus cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa. Os outros também deitaram nas camas, tinham ferimentos leves que Madame Pomfrey ia cuidando rapidamente.

Ela foi então até Harry e cuidou dos ferimentos dele. Deu-lhe uma poção para dormir, mas sem que ele soubesse. Alguns minutos depois ele dormiu sobre a barriga de Hermione. Colocaram-no então ao lado da cama da namorada.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love__  
__(Eu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo, meu amor) __  
__The softly spoken words you gave me__  
__(As suaves faladas palavras que tu me deste) __  
__Even in death our love goes on__  
__(Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar)_

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte ele procurou pela namorada, mas ela não estava mais ali. Levantou-se rápido e quando saiu da ala hospitalar encontrou os Granger ao lado de Dumbledore. Ele congelou. Como enfrentaria os pais dela? Como explicar que ela morrera por sua causa? Morrera porque ficou em seu lugar quando um louco tentou matá-lo pelas costas?

Eles viram Harry e foram até ele. Sra. Granger parecia ter chorado muito e Sr. Granger também tinha os olhos inchados. A mãe de Hermione o abraçou e ele então começou a chorar.

_ Me perdoem, foi tudo minha culpa, eu deveria ter morrido, não ela. - foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer.

_ Não se culpe. - disse Sra. Granger ainda abraçada a Harry.

_ Hermione nos mandou uma carta ontem. Ela disse que você pretendia ir sozinho, mas que ela nunca permitiria isso. Disse também que poderia ser a última vez que nos escrevia. - Sr. Granger teve que fazer uma pausa. Emocionara-se ao lembrar a carta da filha. - Disse que nos amava muito, e que deveríamos ajudá-lo, caso o pior acontecesse.

Harry abraçou mais forte a senhora Granger. Talvez Hermione soubesse que morreria naquele dia. Por isso talvez tenha feito o possível para fazer daquela última semana dos N.I. inesquecível. Tinham se amado por inteiro, e nunca se sentiram tão completo.

Depois de conversar um pouco mais com os Granger, Harry foi até a sala de Dumbledore, pois esse queria conversar. Chegando lá Harry viu o diretor com um semblante triste.

_ Não sei o que dizer, não esperava que acontecesse isso - disse o diretor. Era visível a tristeza em seu rosto. - Apesar de livrar o mundo de Voldemort, não sei se temos muito que comemorar. Como os pais de Hermione devem ter dito, Hermione está sendo velada no salão principal. Todos os alunos estão indo prestar homenagem a ela. A tarde será o enterro. Acredito que queira se despedir.

_ Sim. - foi tudo que Harry conseguiu falar.

_ Pode ir então. - Harry já estava na porta quando Dumbledore falou novamente. - Assim como ela, eu também sabia que conseguiria Harry.

Harry saiu da sala do diretor e se dirigiu ao salão principal. Quando entrou viu muitos alunos próximos onde Hermione estava. Dentre eles, seus amigos. Foi então até lá, seu coração batia acelerado, veria Hermione pela última vez. Quando se aproximou Gina foi até ele e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço, e então ela lhe entregou uma caixa de tamanho médio.

_ A Mione pediu para que eu te entregasse isso. - disse a garota.

Harry pegou a caixa e agradeceu. Aproximou-se então do caixão de Hermione. Apesar de pálida estava linda como sempre, pensou ele. Estava toda de branco, com algumas flores também brancas nos cabelos e nas mãos, parecia apenas estar dormindo. Ele pôde ver o anel que comprara pra ela e lembrou da expressão de felicidade no rosto da garota quando ele lhe pediu em casamento. Sentiu uma enorme tristeza e chorou. Trouxeram uma cadeira, pois Harry disse que ficaria ali com ela até o último momento. Todos vinham falavam alguma coisa com ele e partiam. Seus amigos ficaram ali com ele, mas em certo momento decidiram deixa-lo sozinho.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love__  
__(Alguns dizem que sou louco pelo meu amor, oh meu amor)__  
__But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love__  
__(Mas nenhum compromisso pode prender-me do teu lado, oh meu amor)__  
__They don't know you can't leave me__  
__(Eles não sabem tu não podes deixar-me)__  
__They don't hear you singing to me__  
__(Eles não te ouvem cantando para mim)_

Agora só estava ele ali, admirando o corpo sem vida de Hermione com lágrimas no rosto. Até os Granger deixaram-no sozinho para ele se despedir dela.

_ Eu vou te amar para sempre, Hermione - disse baixinho como se quisesse que apenas ela ouvisse.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love__  
__(Eu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo, meu amor) __  
__The softly spoken words you gave me__  
__(As suaves faladas palavras que tu me deste) __  
__Even in death our love goes on__  
__(Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar)___

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do__  
__(E eu não posso amar-te, mais do que já te amo)_

N/A: Deixa eu começar dizendo que essa música aí é do Evanescence - "Even in death". Sei que muitos não vão gostar da Mione ter morrido, mas queria dar um final diferente a minha fic, por favor não me odeiem! : ) Ainda falta mais um capítulo, aqueles que pensam em desistir de ler por causa disso, por favor não façam isso. Vocês lembram do primeiro capitulo quando Hermione pedi algo a Gina? Tanto Harry, quanto vocês poderão descobrir no próximo capítulo. Espero mesmo que continuem a leitura e que gostem da minha fic.

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Tami_: Miga, por favor, naum queira me bater, oks?! : ) Eu sei q vc naum gosta qd eu mato a Hermione, mas essa fic estava planejada a muito tempo, na verdade minha primeira fic c final trágico seria essa, caso ela não fosse grande! : ) Espero que curta os últimos caps, doroooooooo muitoooo vc!! brigada pelo comentário!! Bjaum!!

_Lila_Granger_: Hum... Tenho quase certeza q vc tb vai querer me bater, mas eu juro que essa será minha ultima fic grande c final trágico, as outras q estão no ar, todas têm final feliz, oks! : ) Ah n ser as shorts... Caso eu tenha alguma idéia, ehehehehheh!! Espero q vc curta o final tb, brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!!

_M!A_: Brigada pelo comentario, vc tb n deve ter gostado muito do final neh, mas espero q n deixe de ler o ultimo cap! : ) Tb prometo q minhas outras fics terao finais felizes, ehehehehehe!! : ) Bjus!!

_Paulinho_: Bom... Eu sei q o final do cap 19 ficou meio assim, mas eu precisava terminá-lo daquele jeito, eu sei q pareceu q td ia dar certo, mas... : ) Como eu havia dito acima, essa fic estava planejada há séculos, então tb naum queira me bater depois de ler, oks?! Nem desista de ler o proximo cap!! : ) Brigada pelo comentário!! Bjus!

_Mione03_: Olá, fico feliz q tb esteja acompanhando essa fic, apesar dela ta quase no fim, espero q leia o ultimo cap tb e que goste... : ) Bom... Eu fico morrendo de medo dos caps n estarem legais, por isso eu peço desculpas, eheheheh!! esse final mesmo, nossa... Eu escrevi há séculos, queria que ficasse perfeito, lindo, mudei varias coisas, mas... Ficou isso ai, q temos q admitir q num chegou nem perto do q eu queria! : ] brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!!

N/A 3: Então agora todos p proxima pág oks?! : ) Eu achei melhor postar os dois de vez, pq eu sei q vcs iam brigar muito comigo, mas qd vcs lerem o próximo cap, verão que... : ) Melhor deixar vcs lerem! Bjus!! Obrigada a todos que leram, votaram e comentaram!! Pink_Potter : )


	21. Uma vez mais

21) Uma vez mais

_Voa, minha ave, voa sem parar_

Havia passado um mês desde a morte de Hermione. Ele estava agora morando na Ordem, o resultado dos N.I. já tinham chegado e ele conseguiu entrar na escola de aurores, mas Harry não tinha vontade de fazer nada, não tinha mais vontade de viver. Passava os dias trancado no quarto, seus amigos iam até ele, mas não conseguiam tirá-lo dali.

Todos já estavam ficando preocupados, Gina tentou conversar com Harry pela milésima vez.

_Viaja, pra longe, te encontrarei em algum lugar_

_ A Mione não ia gostar de te ver assim. - ela disse. Harry que estava deitado se virou na cama.

_ Gina, por favor, me deixe sozinho - pediu ele.

_ Harry você não pode ficar desse jeito a vida toda - a ruiva falou.

_ Por que não? Eu não tenho vergonha de padecer por ela.

_Permaneço em ti, como sempre fui_

_ Eu sei Harry, mas será que você não vai dar valor ao que ela fez? Ela morreu pra te salvar Harry, morreu para que você pudesse viver. Será que aquela fita não te motivou em nada? - Gina tinha sido dura com ele, Harry sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

_ Fita? Que fita? - perguntou ele, levantando.

_ Aquela que te entreguei no dia do velório da Mione. Você ainda não assistiu?

_ Não sabia que era uma fita. - ele se levantou e foi até seu guarda-roupa. Quando abriu Gina viu a bagunça que estava ali, e Harry teve dificuldade em achar o que estava procurando. Quando finalmente encontrou voltou para cama. Estava com a caixa que Gina lhe entregara um dia depois que Hermione morreu. Estava intacta, ele sequer a abriu para ver o eu tinha.

_ Você a guardou assim esse tempo todo? - perguntou chateada.

_ Achei que nada seria capaz de aliviar a minha dor - respondeu com sinceridade.

_Mais perfeito e mais fiel, mesmo sozinho, sei_

_ Abra! Mione fez pra você nas férias de verão, aqui mesmo na Ordem. Ela queria gravar mais coisas, mas você sabe que lá em Hogwarts esse aparelhos trouxas não funcionam. - Harry abriu e viu uma fita de vídeo. Tinha escrito nela "Harry e Hermione" - Ela queria que você soubesse como ela se sentia.

Harry olhou emocionado para Gina. Como ele suspeitara antes, Hermione deveria sentir que talvez não sobrevivesse na batalha.

_ Mas eu não tenho como ver a fita. - disse o garoto.

_ Venha, vamos a toca, meu pai tem um desses "tideos" em casa. - disse Gina e Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, e Gina já se sentiu mais feliz. Ele sabia que ela quis dizer "vídeo", mas não consertou.

_Que estás perto de mim, quando triste olho pro céu_

Eles desceram, iriam via Pó Flu. Quando chegaram todos se assustaram ao ver Harry ali. Queriam falar com ele, mas Gina impediu.

_ Vamos até a Toca, mais tarde voltamos. - disse e foram até a lareira. Harry agradeceu mentalmente, não queria falar com ninguém, queria apenas ver a fita de Hermione.

Chegaram a toca e Gina levou Harry até o "escritório" do pai. Na verdade era uma salinha com diversos aparelhos trouxas, que o Sr. Weasley simplesmente adorava, e lá estava o vídeo. Gina sabia como usar, seu pai a ensinara, ela então pegou a fita da mão de Harry. Ele sentou em uma cadeira em frente a tv e o vídeo para esperar.

_ Vou te deixar sozinho, ok? - disse Gina enquanto terminava de ajeitar o aparelho. Quando finalmente estava tudo pronto ela saiu e as imagens começaram a surgir na tela da tv. Hermione então apareceu, pelo que Harry pôde notar parecia estar no quarto que dividia com Gina na Ordem. Ela começou a falar.

_Quando eu te vi, o sonho aconteceu_

_"Harry, bem se você está assistindo isso então eu não sobrevivi na batalha."_, disse Hermione. Harry sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. _"Gina, por favor, não chore, continue gravando."_ Ele ouviu Hermione reclamar Gina enquanto a imagem da namorada saia da tela, dando lugar ao chão do aposento, como se Gina parasse de focalizá-la. _"Desculpa Harry, é que a Gina começou a chorar aqui."_, ela falava como se estivesse dialogando com Harry, e ele sentia como se tivesse Hermione novamente em seu mundo.

_"Eu tenho que te dizer algumas coisas. Vou começar dizendo que te amo muito, isso você deve saber não é? 'De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento/ Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto/ Que mesmo em face do maior encanto/ Dele se encante mais meu pensamento// Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento/ E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto/ E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto/ Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.' Essa é parte de uma poesia que encontrei certa vez quando lia sobre poetas trouxas. Esses versos conseguiram colocar em palavras meus sentimentos por você, você é e sempre será meu tudo Harry. Começar a amar você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, e me sinto a garota mais sortuda desse mundo. Quero passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado, mas se isso não acontecer quero que você continue a viver mesmo sem mim. Meu amor, te conhecendo do jeito que te conheço, sei que não vai aceitar facilmente e talvez desista de viver sua vida. Não quero isso. Sei que vencerá Voldemort então quero que quando tudo terminar continue vivendo. Siga a carreira de auror, que sei que é o que você quer fazer. Com certeza terá N.I. suficiente para isso, confio em você."_ Harry ouvia tudo emocionado. Era incrível como Hermione sabia que venceria ele Voldemort, que ele se sairia bem nos N.I., que ele não teria mais vontade de viver se ela partisse.

_Quando eu te vi, meu mundo amanheceu_

_"Esse tempo todo que estive ao seu lado você sempre me amou muito e me fez muito feliz. Quero que nossos momentos de felicidades te dêem força quando eu não estiver mais ao seu lado, e quero que você viva até o dia que finalmente ficaremos juntos pra sempre. Se amar é viver, te amarei além da vida, porque te amo além do amor, lembra sempre disso, ok? Te amo!"_ Ela sorriu então para ele e sua imagem sumiu. Harry quis voltar a fita, queria vê-la de novo, mas novas imagens começaram a surgir. Ele viu a sua festa de aniversario, as coisas que os gêmeos haviam gravado estavam ali. Ele e Hermione sentados num sofá, e Hermione dando um pedaço de bolo na boca dele, ele pôde ouvir um dos gêmeos gritando: "Que lindo!", e eles corando ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu. Então viu quando estavam na varanda naquela noite. Só ele e Hermione. Gina teria gravado aquilo também? Ficou com vergonha, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo por rever aquele momento tão feliz.

Quando terminou de ver todo conteúdo da fita Harry levantou-se. Mas aquele gesto não significava só se levantar daquela cadeira, mas também levantar-se para a vida. Ele finalmente entendera que estava jogando fora o sacrifício de Hermione, e ele não faria mais isso. Não deixaria que sua morte tivesse sido em vão. Decidiu que quando saísse dali iria para a escola de aurores. Colocaria todos que faltavam na nova prisão para bruxos das trevas. Viveria sua vida, como Hermione pediu, até o dia que pudesse reencontrá-la.

_Mas você partiu sem mim, e sei que estás em algum jardim entre as flores_

Acreditava nela, se ela disse que um dia se reencontrariam deveria ser verdade. E agora Harry achava que tinha uma razão para viver: combater o mal, até poder ficar para sempre ao lado de seu grande amor.

Quando saiu, Gina estava na sala de estar o esperando. Ela o olhou e ele sorriu. A garota correu até ele e o abraçou.

_ Desculpe ter demorado tanto pra entender. - disse o garoto enquanto abraçava a amiga.

_ Sem problemas. - ela respondeu.

_ Obrigado. - ela sorriu. - Vamos? - eles então saíram, mas não sem antes Gina pegar a fita e devolver a Harry. - Será que eu posso vir assisti-la outro dia? - ele perguntou, mas ela hesitou em responder, não queria que ele se entristecesse quando visse a fita. - Não se preocupe, será apenas quando eu me sentir fraco. Vê-la me dará forças pra continuar.

_ Pode vir quando quiser. - disse com sinceridade, quando ouviu aquelas palavras do amigo.

Harry e Gina voltaram para a Ordem e a mudança na fisionomia de Harry alegrou a todos. Ele comunicou que aceitaria ir para a escola de aurores, e que ajudaria a derrotar os últimos seguidores de Voldemort.

_Anjo meu tão amado anjo_

Na escola de aurores, Harry era colega de Draco e Rony, que agora eram amigos inseparáveis. Rony e Luna ficaram noivos, e Draco também pediu Gina em casamento. Harry ficou feliz com a felicidade dos amigos, mas se sentia incompleto. Hermione estava fazendo muita falta, e quando ele pensava em desistir ia até a Toca rever a fita.

Dois anos se passaram e seus amigos estavam casados. Harry não namorou ninguém depois de Hermione, mesmo que varias garotas tenham se interessado por ele. Gina e Draco tiveram uma filha, e em homenagem a Hermione, recebera seu nome. Eles ainda estavam na escola de aurores, quando um grupo de comensal que pensava em vingar seu mestre atacou a escola.

Apesar de ter sido um ataque surpresa, os alunos estavam se saindo muito bem, os comensais estavam quase sendo derrotados. Harry estava duelando com um dos comensais, estava ainda melhor que quando enfrentara Voldemort. Enquanto isso Draco e Rony também duelavam, juntamente com outros alunos. Gina apesar de ter entrado no ano seguinte na escola de aurores não estava presente, pois acabara de ter um bebê, então estava afastada.

_Bem sei que estás_

Harry então viu um comensal chegar por trás de Draco, como se fosse atacá-lo pelas costas. Lembrou-se de quando Hermione morreu, lembrou-se que o comensal que a matara também vinha por trás. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, Draco acabara de ter uma filha, Gina precisava dele. Sem pensar duas vezes Harry lançou-se na frente de Draco quando ouviu o comensal dizer: "AVADA KEDAVRA". Todos voltaram a atenção para eles, e o corpo de Harry estava caído no chão. Rony veio e gritou "Petrificus totalus", e o comensal caiu duro no chão. Draco se aproximou de Harry e confirmou o que imaginava: Harry estava morto.

Todos que estavam presentes emocionaram-se. Carregaram o corpo dele e levaram para dentro. Quando soube do acontecido Gina e Luna foram até eles. Gina não conseguia parar de chorar, e Draco tentava consolá-la.

Grande parte da sociedade bruxa foi ao enterro de Harry. Ninguém nunca o esqueceria, ele derrotara Voldemort e morrera para salvar os amigos, para todos ele era um grande herói. Gina ainda chorava pela morte do amigo, ela se aproximou de onde Harry estava para dar o último adeus e o fitou. Não entendia, mas podia jurar que Harry estava sorrindo. "Nunca vou esquecer você, nem o que você fez", disse a garota e saiu. Harry jamais seria esquecido.

********************************

_E eu do brando sono hei de acordar_

"Ele vai matá-lo, assim como mataram Hermione, não posso deixar Gina passar por isso também", pensou Harry e correu até onde Draco estava. Quando estava muito próximo ele viu uma luz muito forte e sentiu um perfume muito familiar. Sim, era o perfume que Hermione adorava e usava. Ele então a viu sorrindo para ele, e então retribuiu o sorriso. Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, só sentiu uma dor enorme atingir seu corpo e tudo que fez foi fechar os olhos.

_Para os teus olhos ver uma vez mais_

Quando conseguiu abri-los achou que estivesse sonhando. Hermione estava ao seu lado. Ela emanava uma luz cálida, que aquecia todo corpo frio de Harry. Ele hesitou, mas enfim tocou-lhe o rosto. Não sabia explicar aquilo, então ela falou:

_ Não é um sonho meu amor. Estive esperando por você todo esse tempo, e finalmente nos reencontramos. - Harry então deduziu, estava morto, mas não se sentiu triste, não se arrependeu. A única coisa que pensou foi se conseguira salvar Draco. - Sim, ele está bem. - disse ela, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. - Você o salvou Harry, e permitiu que uma família continuasse unida.

_ Estava com tanta saudade. - ele disse. Percebeu que estavam em um lugar muito bonito, era muito verde e havia inúmeras flores, não sabia onde era, mas não importava. Tudo que importava para ele é que estava ao lado de Hermione, e agora seria para sempre.

_ Eu também.

_ Promete que não vai me deixar nunca mais. - pediu ele.

_ Enquanto você me amar, eu nunca te deixarei, estarei sempre em seu coração, e você sabe disto. Estive com você esse tempo todo, mas não se preocupe, agora nada mais pode nos separar. - ela beijou-lhe a testa.

_O verdadeiro amor espera uma vez mais_

_ Eu te amo. - Harry disse.

_ Eu também te amo, Harry. Você pretende ficar aqui o tempo todo? - ela perguntou.

_ Aonde podemos ir?

_ Aonde você quiser, mas será que você não vai querer ver ninguém não? Tem algumas pessoas aqui que estão loucas para falar com você. - ela disse levantando-se.

_ Você está falando deles? - perguntou sobre seus pais e Sirius.

_ Por que você mesmo não confirma? - ela falou apontando para o lado e Harry pôde ver três pessoas se aproximando. Olhou para Hermione que apenas sorriu e correu até eles. Seus pais e Sirius realmente estavam ali, e Harry pôde abraçá-los. Sentiu-se ainda mais completo.

_ Você é um grande garoto, filho, temos orgulho de você. - disse Lílian e Harry se emocionou. Abraçou novamente a mãe. Eles ficaram ali conversando por um bom tempo, até que Harry novamente ficou sozinho com Hermione.

_ Hoje foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida Mione. - disse ele.

_Quando eu te vi o sonho aconteceu_

_ A partir de agora, meu amor, você só terá dias felizes. - ela respondeu deitando sua cabeça na perna do garoto que estava sentado sob uma árvore.

_ Só porque agora estou com você. - a garota sorriu para ele, Hermione tocou o rosto dele, a aliança que Harry lhe dera permanecia em seu dedo - Será que eu posso fazer uma coisa?

_ Qualquer coisa, Harry - ela sorriu.

_ Então deixa eu mudar este anel de lugar, ele deve ficar na outra mão - ele disse enquanto tirava o anel do dedo anular direito de Hermione e o colocava no esquerdo - Agora sim! Eu te amo!

_ Também amo você - Hermione sorriu, então ele a beijou.

Harry sentia-se feliz como nunca, tinha seus pais, seu padrinho e Hermione. Sua felicidade estava garantida pela eternidade...

_Quando eu te vi o mundo amanheceu_

FIM!!

N/A: Tudo bem... Tudo bem!! Eu concordo que esse final ficou ridiculoooo!! : (( eu queria fazer um final emocionante sabe... mas ficou essa coisa medonha aqui, desculpemmmmm, mas espero q ainda assim vcs tenham curtido, pelo menos um pokinhu!! Essa música aí é "Uma vez mais" de Ivo Pessoa, ela é simplesmenteeeeee perfeitaa, amoooo ela!! Bom... eu adoreiii ter escrito essa fic, ela foi uma das primeiras que escrevi.

N/A 2: Gostaria de deixar meus agradecimentos à todos que já comentaram nesta fic: Mione Granger, Bárbara Jane Potter, Mmneiof, Mila, Bruna Jane Potter, Naniguedez, Aninha Granger, Clare, Thais Granger, Tami, Ana F, Jana Krum, Débora Malfoy, Isa, Vitor, Hermione Granger, Bia, Krol, Fefys Malfoy, Paulinho, Hermione Seixas, Mia, Lila_Granger, Lilasabetudo, Mione03.

N/A 3: Obrigada a vcs que leram, comentaram e votaram! Agradeço tambem aqueles que poderão comentar depois q postar o cap! E é claro, meu agradecimento mais que especial a minha beta, Bárbara Jane Potter, ela resitiu muito a minha idéia desse final, mas acabou aceitando, ehehehehe, e mesmo não gostando de finais trágicos, ela aceitou betar a fic!! Obrigada Binha, eu te adorooooooo muitoooo!! : ) Obrigada a todos mais uma vez, espero que continuem lendo minhas outras fics!! Ah... Vou aproveitar e deixar aqui o endereço da minha comunidade lá no orkut: .?cmm=4569959, quem quiser entrar lá esteja a vontade, oks!? Beijus!! Obrigada!! Pink_Potter : )

N/B(especial): gente... toda vez que a pink me dava os caps  
de estarei para betar, ele colocava um N/B(nota da beta) para ela,  
contando dos fins trágicos da Mione, ao longo das fics dela. E agora n  
seria diferente, mas desta vez eu vou coloca-lo aqui, para todos vocês  
verem, e para a pedir que não faça mais fics tristes! Senão essa pobre beta  
aqui não irá aguentar!!  
Agora deixa eu começar a enumerar as miserias q ocorrem com ela:  
1)ESTAREI SEMPRE EM SEU CORAÇÃO: Axo q nem preciso dizer, ne gente?//  
2)SÓ QUERIA TER DITO QUE TE AMO: a bixinha sofre pra caramba por axar q  
o amado n gosta dela, se casa com o \"inimigo\" q a \"trai\" com a  
melhor amiga e ainda tem q resistir a tentação do harry, ou seja , uma  
tortura, eu com certeza ja tinha agarrado, ele e ainda por cima, fica toda  
arrebentada depois de um ataque de comensais!  
3)O QUE EU NÃO PUDE TE DIZER: a coitada reprime os sentimentos, n vive  
o amor, n da nem um beijinho, e ainda morre e deixa harry só e triste,  
p morrer virgem, pq do jeito q ele eh, n vai querer mais nenhuma, nem  
mesmo a dã da gina!!!  
4)DOCE NOVEMBRO: quer me matar de vez!!! Ja n bastava o choro durante o  
filmeee, agora tive q ler a fic e corrigir, segurando as lagrimas, vc  
eh muito má.Mas um dia eu me vingo  
5)GOSTOSA LOUCURA: a cada dia q passa eu começo a axar q a pink n gosta  
da mione, ate numa fic dg, ela colocou p mione ficar de molho, afinal,  
ja tem uns sete anos de nomoro e nada de casar.. coitada!  
6)MEMÓRIAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO: desse eu n posso dizer muita coisa, afinal,  
so esta no 2 cap, embora eu saiba de tudo q vai acontecer. entaum, uma  
coisa eu vou dizer-lhes: a mione vai continuar sofrendo...  
7)NADA PODERÁ NOS SEPARAR: demora um tempao p eles se tocarem q se  
gostam, enquanto isso ela tem q resistir por estar ao lado dele, e ainda  
chegou essa prima doida dela q com certeza deve causar algum arito entre  
eles... resultado: Mais sofrimento p mione!  
8)NOT FOR YOUR HEARS: vcs ja leram, ne? pois eh... a cada fic q leio,  
ela consegue se superar nas tragedias, quem teria essa ideia maluca da  
pink? de colocar a mione assim, triste.., mas vcs precisavam ter visto a  
briga entre nós duas, qd ela me contou da fic.. polxa zinha, axo q  
morrer eh melhor do q ter um amor n correspondido, vê-lo viver feliz, tendo  
sua familia, eh muito triste. qd eu peço p ela colocar p mione morrer,  
ela vai e n coloca, simples: Ela n faz nada q eu peço!! quer dizer, so  
qd eu ameaço, pq ela so fez a cont de taking over me, pq eu  
praticamente joguei ela pela janela... mas tudo bem, mais um apelo dessa beta,  
descabelada: Continua!!!!! plissss  
9)QUANDO...: afff... vcs n sabem o qt me arrependo de ter mostrado esse  
texto p pink, eu n posso mostrar nada, q ela ja me olha com o olhar e  
sorriso malevolo. ai ja viu, ne? Nasce essa fic aqui! pelo menos el  
conctinuou. ohh, mas tadinha da mione, falou a verdade p amigo, pelo bem  
dele, ele n acredita, praticamente manda ela tomar n sei onde, depois q o  
harry vê q ela falou a verdade, vai atras dela e ela ainda eh obrigada  
a atacar o pobre do rony... tipow, ninguem merece!  
10)UMA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR: ela briga c rony, depois descobre ah  
apaixonada p harry, q da um fora nela, pq tah c a gina, e precisou ela ser  
atacada(p variar, alias, a mione eh o alvo principal dos comenasais, de  
voldemort e das merda tudo!) p ele perceber q gostava dela, mas mesmo assim  
n se declarou, um frouxo!, deixando ela sofrer mais e mais... aiiii, eu  
n guento mais!!! meus dedos ja doem!!!!  
Nb2: eh pink, axo q acaba por aqui! gostou dos inumeros fins q vc da p  
mione no meu ponto de vista? espero q sim, vc dizia q sempre dava  
risada qd eu colocava isso nos nbs, entaum espero q vc dê muitas, afinal, a  
minha maior missao como prima de pink, eh essa: fazer ela rir!! A  
miseravel, so sabe rir das minhas desgraças!!1 Esse fim de semana eu cai e  
ela veio dizendo q queria tah la, e eu crente q era p me ajudar n, era p  
rir da minha cara, pode? Mas tudo bem... eu continuo te amando do mesmo  
jeito, viu??// bjusss nesse enorme coração q vc tem, tudo de bom p vc,  
q vc encontre um grande amor !!!!

De sua adorada melhor-prima-amiga-beta:

Bárbara Jane Potter

N/A - a Defesa: Eu não tenho nada contra a Mione, hehhehehe, na verdade, ela é minha personagem favorita, depois do Harry... : )) Mas é pq eu sou meio... Tragica, digmos assim, eu gosto de drama, entende?! : ) Não sou essa pessoa má tb naum, neh miga!? : )) Realmente, ela vivia escrevendo nos NB sobre as Miones das minhas fics, e eu ria que só... : ) Só que antes não dava p colocar os NBs pq senão vcs iam saber o final, eheheheh, mas cm já postei o final pedi a ela p fazer novamente esse NB p todos vcs!! : ) Mas...Eu repito, nada contra Mione, viu?! : ) Bjaum a todos, espero que tenham curtido a fic!! Bjaum p vc melhor-prima-amiga-beta!! Te amooooooooooooo!! Bjus!! Pink_Potter : )


End file.
